Will Hell turn right?
by CJ1872
Summary: Darkfic. Hermione's life isn't what it seems, Draco's life is not right either... can these two people save each other? i hated summaries :( it is dark, so please caution. other POV as well... *obviously noone understands... its not disgusting to write about such things. if you hate the story, don't comment, its rude to be so unkind [SORRY ABOUT THE INCONSISTENT UPDATES]
1. Chapter 1

**I really love doodling, and writing anything; even if its hard and I have writer block…I have a tendency to delete chapters if one part doesn't seem right…**

**This story is of the Characters Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Malfoy, and these two never get boring for me.**

**It's a dark fiction but it's also romantic and it isn't quick it takes time for the buildup don't have **_**constructive**_** criticism.**

**If you absolutely hate it, don't comment, it's unnecessary if you just want to bash my writing.**

**I can't write more if I don't get reviews. **

*****takes place at Hogwarts, after the war and it takes place in their 7****th**** year.**

*****everyone who died in the books is also dead in this story**

Chapter 1 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione apparated to her good friend Harry's home deciding she really didn't want to relive what had happened just the day before. Before she knocked she wiped her tears. Hoping she didn't look too horrible.

"Hey Harry; I want to stay here if I may?" she smiled at the raven haired boy in front of her, clad in only red boxers. His eyes were on hers, wishing hoping he didn't see the darkness that covered her eye.

"Course Mione, this is practically your home too, let us get you settled shall we?" he grabbed her suitcases and she followed him up the stairs, down the hallway; there were 4 doors, and also another staircase, her room was just opposite Harry's and Ron's room was next to his. He opened her door a cast a _cleaning_ charm on the room; she watched as all the dust vanished, the bed was fresh again, her sheets were green and her walls were painted a light brown with bright green curtains covering a large window. Her large mahogany dresser in the corner with a body length mirror next to it, she watched as the grey rug turned white. At the end of the cleaning, the room smelled of fresh lilies. She loved Lilies. She could feel Harry's eyes on her back as she lugged her baggage onto her new bed. "Mione, is he visiting again?" her body stiffened, while she placed two magic photo frames; one of her parents and her playing around on the couch and one of the three of them; Ron, Harry and herself.

She had told him about her Uncle Robert's visits, but not _everything_. "How did you know?" she faced him, trying to hold back tears. She wished she had a button to switch her emotions off. Harry walked over and fingered her face softly. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead

"You have the blackest eye and your neck has bruises, where else did he hurt you?" he tried looking over her again; she looked away and said nothing.

"Mione, where else?" he was getting angry.

"Please, I am hungry and tired. I was alone… with him the whole day yesterday, he wouldn't let me eat."

His face was red by time she finished; she hugged him and went downstairs to make dinner. He went to get dressed and what happened after that, she wished never happen.

"BOO!" she jumped when she felt fingers around her waist and she turned and punched Harry in the face. "Geez Mione! I'm sorry!"

She dropped what she was holding and started apologizing, he looked up at her and she saw that she had scratched him, from earlobe to middle of his chin. "Please forgive me Harry."

He kissed her on the forehead, and he waved it off as if he wasn't in pain. "What are you making?"

"Well seeing as you probably haven't been eating here, all I could find were noodles and mince. So I am making us pasta."

"That sounds great, I've mostly been spending my summer at Ron's place, but they are all still mourning Fred's death and I felt out of sorts being there so I came back a week ago. Ginny and I broke up… did she tell you?"

She stopped what she was doing, "Oh Harry, I haven't been myself lately and I hadn't read any letters. Why did you break up?"

"She and I both didn't feel much but family love; like we thought it was more out of the thrill of everything."

"Oh I'm sorry Harry; oh god now I feel terrible for not being there for both of you… _he's_ been at the house since the beginning of summer and I've not been myself, I'm sorry."

He was now seething. "Do not apologize, Ginny understood when Ron told her that you had to be with your family; after the trip to Australia, and me I am fine; Ginny and I are good friends and we helped each other. But Mione, you helped defeat Voldemort; why don't you do something when he does those things?"

"He's my father's brother, and it's stupid and pathetic but he is family… ugh you think I'm mental don't you?" she covered her face, to save her from embarrassment.

"If after everything, I wouldn't blame you if you even killed him but family is family… but you can still stand up and say something…" she gave him an exasperated look.

She turned around to finish the food. "I did, last night and it didn't work, he just… well look food is ready…" she was not even going to tell him what happened last night and the previous night and the night before that. Since the beginning of summer; since January and it was the last day of August. She didn't even mention all the other years before since 4th year.

After the War, Hogwarts obviously didn't continue until finals; they have cancelled everything and everyone had a terribly long holiday. She hated it, and she hated that she was weak.

After dinner, Harry walked her to her room. "Mione, you aren't weak, never think you are; you are just a person with someone horrible in your life. I will be here this year for you if you need anything. I am a _potronus _away." He kissed her cheek and walked into his room. She felt so safe; but her aching body wouldn't let her forget anything. She changed into her shorts and a tank top, she stood in front of the body length mirror and looked over her body; bruises from the neck down, _everywhere_. Silent tears fell to the floor, eyes following the scars, following the pattern; she remembered the pattern his mouth went through her body. She couldn't look at herself anymore, she crawled into her bed and she knew she wouldn't be invaded. This bed was her sanctuary; this place was her home.

_Hermione was ecstatic when she found her parents; they settled back into their lives quicker than she thought… they even wanted someone in the family with them to help them get back to normality… her Uncle Robert, her father's brother who looked nothing like her father thank goodness. Short cropped black hair, black stubble, he was in very good shape for a 42 year old just like her father. Her heart fell when they wanted him there for the whole summer. The first night she held herself afraid of her childhood nightmare to repeat itself. He did not disappoint that nightmare; he promised her a whole night and her body was broken when he left her in the early hours. No doubt her parents heard, but why didn't they come? She realized that morning that they had actually gone out for a romantic stroll; she couldn't help but cry and all she could say was she was happy they were happy, eyeing her uncle from opposite her. That carried on for the entire summer._

She woke up with a cold sweat, she was dying inside and no one would know and no one could help… why? _**Is this my punishment… no good deed goes unpunished?**_

"_Hermione, you told me you would never like another, but I hear your parents asking about a Ron character and a Harry? Tell me have they fucked you yet?" she was wide eyed; she was slapped for the first time by him after 4 months of summer. _

"_No we haven't… it was just a crush…" she was afraid he'd beat her to death, all she felt were blows to her face and knees connecting with her stomach. He punished her with the metal end of a belt on her behind after her shower, bare and terribly sore after an hour. The day before she left to go to Harry, she finally stood up and said no you bastard, he took a knife and stabbed her in the stomach and only after he released himself inside her did he take her to the hospital, explaining that she had been mugged and he found her this way. Just yesterday she had a deep cut in her side, muggles closed her up but it was too late to fade the scar with magic, she had many scars that was unable to be faded; her body was to broken to use her magic. It felt like a cursed knife, where she will always have the scar just like her reminder, her status 'mud-blood' the scars will never go away. Her concealer was excellent so her parents never knew. _

Her bed was soaked from crying and sweat, her tank top clung to her. She looked up and found Harry on top of her with a worried expression. "Hermione, I've been calling your name for 5 minutes? What were you dreaming about?"

**Harry's POV**

Just seeing her, her beautiful eyes darkened by evil, she had lost that sparkle. How could family do this; he had family who treated him like a house elf and he thought he had it worse. He thought back to when he first found out; she had met him in diagon Alley for lunch in 5th year, her eyes were puffy and she ignored his questions but he could see clear as day; the bruising on her neck and wrists. She had told him that her Uncle got drunk and was very aggressive. He always gave her his best advice, offering her a place, even mentioning Ron but when he did she burst into tears. He never saw her broken, this lost.

When she stood in front of him in the doorway, he knew. She seemed fine, but she was a good actress. But he knew her better than that but didn't want to hurt her by asking more than what was necessary. He climbed into that bed just opposite from her room in the hall and thought of how that precious girl could be in that situation. Then he heard the screaming, he ran towards the screams he knew was in her room and saw how she was writhing, hitting, kicking and screaming. He started to shake her but all she did was swing her flat hand across his face, leaving behind 4 long scratches from his earlobe to his chin. _**Damn that hurt, fuck her nails **_he got on top of her and she tensed and screeched. "GET OFF, GET OFF…STOP TOUCHING ME PLEASE!" _**what is she talking about? **_

Her eyes popped open at her name being called through the darkness.

"Harry… what is going on?" her eyes locked on his, and he felt really awkward, he had only been in this position once and that was purely by accident.

He slowly got off and sat next to her… "You were screeching like a banshee, I was calling your name for 5 minutes, what were you dreaming about?"

She looked terrified for a minute "Bellatrix and cursed knives."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "She is dead, and _he _isn't here, you are safe here… I won't let you go back until he's dead or in prison, now let's get you to sleep." She grabbed his hand and he was suddenly pulled down, he was behind her, he remembered when they were hunting those horcruxes that she and Ron had always shared a bed when she felt bad, Ron was in front and Harry was behind her. He pulled her close and hushed her, stroking her hair and fingering patterns on her arms.

Harry woke up early, the room was still dark and she seemed fast asleep, it being 7 in the morning he decided to let her sleep until 10. He untangled her legs from his and pulled her hair out of his mouth, still liking the shampoo she used. _**She is such an amazing person, friend and sister practically, how on earth are you so cursed? I thought that was my job, being Harry Potter.**_

He had Kreecher make a hearty breakfast and started on his packing for his trip to Hogwarts, becoming more and more excited. He couldn't wait; he still remembered his letter from Hogwarts. He sat on the bed and reread his letter, smiling slightly in memory of his beloved former headmaster and former Potions Professor.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you of our newly rebuilt school, this summer the widarding community helped rebuild this school for future students, and we understand you have received an opportunity of becoming an Auror, and we would like to offer you a chance to join us for your 7__th__ year; if you accept then I will know so no need to respond. _

_Sincerely the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

It was 10 and he went to see how Hermione was doing, he opened her door and quickly shutting it. He had walked in while she was in her bra pulling over a shirt. _**What the fuck happened to her! I am going to kill this man, he's a fucking psychopath!**_

**Hermione's POV**

She woke up feeling a bit better but stiffer, she made her way to take a shower and let the hot water massage her muscles, and she didn't even care about the terrible burning from her cuts or from between her legs. She came out and busied herself, picking low hip jeans and a long sleeved white top, as she was pulling her shirt over her head; she heard the door open and quickly shut again… **probably Harry checking up on me. **_**He is so going to act weird now; he always did when he walked in on me changing. **_She repacked her trunk and _levitated _it downstairs next to Harry's; she placed Crookshanks on the table and went to the kitchen. She was met with a red face, raven haired boy; she wanted to laugh at him but his eyes showed no emotion of being embarrassment. He walked right up to her and hugged her. "I am so sorry he has done this to you." She was confused; she felt his hand slowly massage circles on her back. He didn't let her speak, he kissed her cheek and went to sit down and eat, she didn't want to start the conversation so she just sat and they ate in silence. Before the two apparated, she cast a _concealment _charm over her while Harry watched; sadness was his expression as he stared at her. She said before they left: "don't let this change us, I need normal, I don't need pity." He smiled and they disappeared.

**Draco's POV**

"_MOTHER, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER FATHER?" all he did was scream from his place in the corner; chained to the wall, shirtless and no shoes. Bloody, blue and broken._

"_She lied to our master Draco, you may not help her… she will suffer my wrath as the Dark Lord demands it. No shut up, you will be punished if you don't be quiet." Draco's ears were only tuned to his mother's shrill screams, her shaking, terrified body lay naked after being beaten and violated by his father…. No Lucius was not a father to me he will never be._

Draco woke up soaking wet, hair stuck to his face, face wet with his salty tears. He looked down to find his favorite house elf lean into his bed, holding his pale fingers in his little hands and singing what his mother always sang. His favorite muggle movie he always watched with his mum when his father was away.

**Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream**

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream  


He did what he usually did when he woke up in this state, he held the lamp in his hand and threw it across the room and felt better as he watched the pieces shatter, just as his soul was. _**How will I be fixed again?**_

Mindy, let him know that his bath was ready and so he stripped and let the steaming water massage his stiff muscles. He spent an hour a day scrubbing his body clean of sin, it never seemed to work through and so he climbed out red and blotchy. He stood in front of his mirror and saw how his body turned back to his normal pale color; the scar he saw very clearly; Harry's _Sectumempra_ spell a long, threaded scar from about 2 centimeters above his navel to the middle of his chest. He fingered it and still remembered that day, how the bathroom was destroyed and him bleeding in a puddle waiting for death; but no his fucking God father had to save him. _**Fucking piece of work that man was**_

He had many other scars, some from practice with his father, after getting a small spell wrong, he decided to try to use the unforgivable curse against me, on my 10th birthday. _**Happy birthday Draco, CRUCIO!**_

He dressed in jeans and a vest and lay on his bed thinking over what has become of his pathetic life; alone and being watched. He could still recall that day he received a letter from Hogwarts; the school he ruined.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Due to the horrors of last year, we thought Hogwarts would never return to its former glory. I am writing this letter to you, expressing that we have successfully rebuilt and transformed the school. You obviously knowing this as you were one of those Wizards. Mr. Malfoy, you are being asked to join us for your 7__th__ year, to finish your education and so that you can move on and live a happy successful life and it may be difficult but as the Ministry have informed me, you will be punished if you don't accept; It was Albus Dumbledore who showed me that you are not at fault at what happened and it was his wish that you become Head Boy. If you have accepted I will know. Please meet me in my office after the feast and we shall talk. _

_Sincerely the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

He was very happy to hear that she wanted him there; he hated hurting this woman who did nothing to him other than being a professor. Draco sat up on his bed and wondered who would come back, and if the Golden Trio were to join. _**Fucking Weasel, Potty and know-it-all, I wish I never owed them anything **_

The rest of the day he packed his trunk, laid out his clothes for the following day. It was only 2:00 so he sat in the library staring out over the garden. His summer was the worst he had ever gone through, alone and locked up. The Ministry only let him out after what he had done that same year, pleading that the will change and that he will prove it and that he did. What he did was turn his Company that he had inherited around for the better. He fired the horrible people who never worked, those were the women his father took to bed often; he was disgusted in what he had to deal with, he canceled and destroyed anything related to Voldemort, or any dark magic. He joined his Black family inheritance volt, which his mother always kept for him, secretly from his father and joined it with his Malfoy inheritance; into a secure volt. It was in the deepest part of Gringegotts. The Malfoy Company has been in collaboration with the muggle world and the Ministry was so impressed they cancelled the rest of his sentence.

He spent the rest of the short evening at a bar, Witches Kiss. It was a club too and he always found his company there, he walked in and women stared at him and he bought a few Fire-whiskeys and picked a brunette and disappeared to the Manor, he pulled her into his room and pressed her against the door, not asking for the permission he knew he had. "Oh god Draco… yes right there…" she had her legs wrapped around his waist and moaned, he pushed his fingers deeper, and then he looked into her eyes, they were brown and her hair was a frizzy but soft dark brown hair. He was suddenly confused. He never used to ask but he had to know what her name was.

"What's your name sexy?" she beamed at him and whispered in his ear moaning as his fingers didn't stop.

"Kimberley." She licked his ear and he couldn't wait any longer, he pushed his pants down and plunged into her; hard and fast. He never had a problem getting them over the edge. They were finished an hour later, he led her to the front door and watched her disappear; locking everything behind him he turned in, his last night in his room, in this enormous empty house.

**End of chapter 1, I hope you liked it; I hope you have good things to say and any suggestions are welcome. If any do have anything they want to read in this story, let me know and I will try and incorporate them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

**-During the summer-**

He was still upset over his breakup with Ginny, she had admitted to liking him because he was the 'chosen' one but then liked him for him, but it wasn't enough. He learned just before summer was over that Ginny was going out with Seamus Finnegan, she had told Harry that she was happy and all she wanted was to be better friends with Harry. However what she didn't know what that he was secretly hoping she would end up with another guy just so he wouldn't worry. A few days after she told him her new status news, he met a girl in the Quiddich store while buying a broom. He was looking over the new Storm broomstick and locked eyes with bright eyes, one green and one blue. Odd but beautiful; when she smiled a small shy smile, he couldn't help but do the same. He met her at the counter, she was buying cleaning equipment. They walked out and he turned to her.

"Hey I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?"

"Caroline Snape… It's great to meet you." She didn't seem star struck at all which made Harry like her even more. He stared at her for a moment and noticed she had jet black hair, petite features, with a stunning shapely body.

"Snape?" he thought to himself, what? _**What the hell was going on, did Snape have a child.**_

"Ah yes, so the questions begin… he was my step-uncle. He had a step brother Christo, and my father loved Severus deeply and they were practically family so I got the name. I hope you won't think differently?"

"Of course not, he was a great man who I wish I knew better; I misunderstood him and I regret it deeply. I didn't see you at the funeral."

"I was in front with my father, ah here he comes, would you like me to introduce you two, or is too soon for us." Her confidence was staggering, he was going to marry this girl. She winked as her father came up behind her. "Father, this here is Harry Potter… he has just told me that he is the 'chosen' one, shall I give him a chance?" he was suddently confused and was gaping like a fish.

"No sir, I don't… I mean I didn't say_" he was silenced when they laughed.

"Oh Lina! Why do you torture people so, Yes Harry Potter, my dear brother Severus told me lots about you." Harry smiled slightly, red in the face.

"Nice to meet you sir." Subtly glared at Caroline. She winked again.

"So are you going to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded and saw Caroline beam. "Oh great that would be so lovely… I am going on to my last year, I am going to be in Slytherin, so how is it dating Gryffindor's if you are Slytherin Harry?" she was so confident and so beautiful, all he could do was smile.

"Those two rival each other, it might be difficult but who needs a dull school year?" the three laughed and she kissed him square on the lips. _**Yep I'm in love**_

The rest of his summer when he wasn't around the Weasleys, he owled Caroline, he started calling her Carol after a couple of weeks, she liked it only when he did. He remembered their first kiss after that first meeting, under a tree.

**-Present-**

"Hello lovely!" Carol met us at the station, Hermione doesn't know about her, so this was perfect.

"Hello Darling," he kissed her and saw Hermione's state of shock.

"And this must be your lovely girlfriend." Harry realized earlier that she was not a person to get jealous; she found it amusing how the other girls react to her outbursts.

"No, no, no he's my best friend I assure you… Hermione Granger… and what would Harry Potter's girlfriends name be?" he could always count on Hermione to make things comfortable. The girls seemed to like each other.

"Caroline Snape, and before you ask, Severus was my uncle."

"Wow, well then he will be really glad to see you at Hogwarts then. Oh Harry, dating a future Slytherin, call the Ministry, And I have to say, the two of you look great together; Caroline, may I say your eyes are stunning." She joked around.

The girls beamed at each other, we walked arms linked, with Harry in the middle. "Oh there is Ronald, please tell him when I'm here, I love his expression when it comes to the words… Dating… Slytherin… Caroline be sure you know your defensive spells. But I will do that first." Harry enjoyed his favourite girl's company.

"May I sit with you lot?"

"Yes, of course… here's an empty compartment" the three sat and waited for the rest to join, Harry was quite worried about what Ginny would think, but she was not allowed to be angry… _**please don't be horrid**_

"When did you two meet?"

"Well we met the 10th of August, in a Quiddich store, I played Beater in my other school and I needed cleaning supplies… what, did I say something wrong?" Harry saw how she seemed nervous suddenly.

"Oh, no you didn't. Ask Harry I get into a daze when Quiddich is involved, but that is great that you two have that in common, nothing more boring when one hates it and the other loves it."

"Oh yes, I understand, I've been there… well he introduced himself, and I also introduced him to my father; a little early for our relationship. But it didn't seem to hinder anything. I also gave him a big fat kiss on the lips leaving him red faced in the middle of the street." Hermione looked stunned. She started giggling and then we were joined by three other people.

"Mione, Harry! Good to see you both?" Ron hugged her and Harry and so did Ginny, and so did her new boyfriend Seamus.

"This is Caroline Snape my girlfriend, she's in 7th year." Harry felt nervous however Caroline was as comfortable as can be, she beamed at the three and hugged Ginny, Harry watched Ginny's expression change from happy to miserable.

"Snape… explain that please." Asked Ginny sitting next to Hermione, holding tightly to Seamus, she looked nervous but he was happy.

"He was my step uncle, my father's step brother, he was the only other family I had and so my father let me gave me his name when I was born."

"That's interesting…" Harry glared at Ginny. _**Don't think I don't know your fake words when I hear them**_

"Congratulations on becoming Head Girl Mione, when did you find out?" Ron quickly interjected.

"August 1st, I am so excited to see what I can do and it's been my dream!" Harry couldn't help but feel sad looking at Hermione, knowing what was under that charm.

**Ron's POV (second characters, short POV)**

_**Oh my does Mione look great; I am definitely going to give that a go again…**_

Ron, Ginny and Seamus walked through to where Harry and Hermione were sitting and pleasantly surprised by a third guest; Caroline Snape, known to be Snape's niece, interesting.

Ron really tried to get Mione to speak but she had to leave, damn. _**Awkward situation this is.**_

They all caught up, Caroline spoke about how she is pureblood and lived in Europe for many years and during the war, her family went into hiding. Not being on either side but hoping the world would be better when it was over. So of course they were happy when the Order won.

He watched how Ginny tried to make Harry jealous, but he knew she would never break Harry and Caroline up; she was just upset that he had moved on.

**Hermione's POV**

She was so happy that Harry was moving on, and maybe he would even be happier, knowing more of how Snape was and how he lived his life. She seems wonderful. But she is no a Slytherin. Hermione walked through to the Head's compartment and got settled with her bag with her robes next to her. She closed her eyes and remembered that day she received her letter.

_It was a rainy, cold day; Hermione sitting on the porch; bleeding and broken and alone. Her Parents had gone on a date and left her uncle to see over her. That he did and more._

_Her red, blotchy face lit up when she recognized her school's owl fly on to the porch, he came to sit right up against her while she read her letter._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

_You should be happy to know that the school has been transformed to its rightful glory and it is an honor to present you with the Head Girl Position, as Albus' Dumbledore's last wishes. You will meet the Head Boy on the train and you will do your rounds and discuss train patrols and leading the students off with the prefects at the beginning of the ride. Well wishes_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_That made her night better but she remembered that it is still a whole month ago, and she didn't want to leave her newly brought back parents, not yet… he said he will not be happy and take it out on her mother. Disgusted with herself she let the owl fly off and she fell asleep. _

Hermione could still remember her limbs being so cold she couldn't move the next morning which helped her Uncle to do what he needed.

"Granger, is that you?"

She opened her eyes suddenly and saw the grey eyes of no other than Draco Malfoy staring down at her with a confused look. She never in her years knowing him saw that expression.

"Yes Malfoy, it is me… the mud-blood." She saw him wince at the word. _**Strange boy**_

He sat down and pulled out something white and soft. "Here you go?" he passed it to her, she looked at him "It's not cursed."

She took it and only realized than that she had been crying. "Thanks Malfoy, why did you look so confused?"

He leaned forward and she saw him reach out for her leg, and pull up her jean leg. She moved quickly away. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Just checking if you have a tattoo on your calf?" he seemed amused. He leaned back in his chair and stared at her.

"Well ask before you move my clothing, and no I don't have a tattoo there; and why would you want to know?"

She pulled her legs up to her chest and glared back.

"Because I could have sworn you looked like a girl I know from yesterday. And congratulations on becoming Head Girl; would have guessed."

"Thanks Malfoy and same to you, and only from yesterday? Your girlfriend or something?" she seemed curious as to why he would mistake his girlfriend for me?

"I was drunk, and you and she have a few similarities that," he stayed still, just staring at her with a smirk.

This was her ammo. "Did my mud-blood appearance inspire you? How sweet, well Malfoy, however riveting this conversation is, I am quite busy staring into nothing." She stared out the window, waiting for him to respond so she could ignore him. She heard nothing but all of a sudden he was leaning over her, his arms situated by her legs and his face tilted to the side staring at her, his cool, apple tasting breath washing over her, his eyes colored of storms burning into hers. She pushed herself into her seat, her hands clenched in her lap, fiddling with her top.

"Well you know, it's not like you have gotten ugly over the years, why wouldn't I _use_ you as inspiration huh?" his face closer, his hand came up and caressed her cheek, "maybe you can give me more to work with… hmmm?" his hand glides over her arms, sending shudders through her body… _**what is he doing, please stop **_

"Malfoy, please stop touching me… just back off." she watched his hand come closer to her thighs, when it reached their destination she pushed him away and slapped him.

"What the fuck Granger, I was kidding, like I would ever take pleasure in touching you… filthy." He sneered and sat back down.

Before she could help herself she spoke before she left. "I hope everyone thinks the way you do this year."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Draco's POV**

He walked through the train and walked in to the Head's Compartment, he saw someone sat there already, **who is this?**

He watched her for a few seconds, her hair quite wild, and her skin sun kissed. She had legs that went on for miles with tight dark blue jeans on and a white long sleeved top with an impressive chest, he would love to explore further. He saw a faint scar on her left wrist and realized who it was.

"Granger, is that you?"

... His cheek still stung after she had slapped him, but his brain hurt more trying to decipher what she had told him before she left.

He decided, _**fuck that**_

He joined the prefects and the know-it-all in the back and leaned against the wall, staring at Granger, smirking as how he saw the blush on her cheeks. But she didn't seem embarrassed, she seemed upset. Usually he didn't get a slap; he got lips on his own. Or even their hands undressing him, never a glare or a slap.

"Now, McGonagall told us to split up into partners, and patrol the train during the ride, and then to lead the students off and into the castle."

"Why now? Why not just relax?" asked Parvati, she was always a lazy girl. He sneered at her.

"How about you do as you are told, we all have responsibilities, now Parvati and Susan first patrol, 1 hour. Lee Jordan and second patrol, 1 hour, Gabriel and Luna 3rd shift for 1 hour, Terry and … Zabini take the 4th shift and me and…"

"Granger and I will take the last one, the last hour will be spent making sure everyone has changed and have all their belongings taken care of. These same partners will handle 1st years to 5th years. Don't take advantage of your position. That's all you can fuck off now." Draco said everything so quickly that everyone jumped when he said fuck off, he watched everyone leave and smirked at the fear he saw.

"Nice Malfoy, just make them urinate in their pants; well done." She shoved past him, he grabbed her arm; now thoroughly pissed off at her attitude.

"Show a little more appreciation Granger, why don't you kneel and ask for forgiveness." He looked down at her and he saw her eyes widen.

"Malfoy I will not be pushed around by men like you any longer, you will treat me with some respect because guess what, the war changed everything and people have actually grown up."

He was surprised, and what does she mean when she says such things. He really was kidding.

"Granger, lie in a tub of ice and cool down… I was kidding… you aren't the only ones who have changed. Now let me through…" she backed up and ripped her arm away from his hand. He found her behavior more unusual, _**why is she so jumpy, ugh she tires me out**_

They went to their compartment and sat in silence.

After 3 hours of sitting and staring out of the window… he saw Granger, he once again saw tears running down her face. He cleared his throat and handed her a white, silk tissue. She silently took it and even produced a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Hermione's POV**

She was afraid of Malfoy and his aggressive, dominant side, he is used to women doing what he wanted, and however much she wished not to be she was afraid but would never say a thing. He would use that fear against her and she couldn't let that happen. She was rubbing the wrist he held, and he did so rather tightly, and she could see a faint hand print, ugh another man to treat her horribly. She couldn't even look at him.

She remembered the day she left to go to Harry's, she couldn't live in that house of hers, _he_ had hurt her for the last time; she sat down at her father's desk and began to write.

Dear mum and dad

I left, without saying goodbye, I haven't left permanently no but I have left earlier because I can't live in that house while that man is there. Trust me when I say that everything you heard from others, from my friends in London are true. He did those things, and I can't face you two and tell you this because it is too hard, it's too hard because I am ashamed. I am a witch that has no powers when it comes to him. Please forgive me.

It's been hard, I even… I even felt to end my life at a time; I was sad and lonely and you two weren't there at the time and I couldn't handle life any longer.

I love you both so much, no words can describe it. I can't join for Christmas if that man is still there. I hate this. But I won't, so I will see you when I finish school but if you decide you'd want me to join then send me a letter.

Love H.

P.s charmed for your eyes, self-destruct after read.

When she woke from her trance, she heard Malfoy clear his throat, he had handed her another hankerchief; _**what is wrong with him, first he's relatively nice, then an arse now nice again.**_

Time flew by, it was their turn to patrol, everything seemed fine at first, but then we got to Harry and Ron and Ginny's compartment and they gaped at the site of Malfoy and Hermione. Ron was red in the face. Harry was looking at her the entire time while Caroline leaned into him. Ginny also watched Hermione intently.

"Hey, guess you all figured out that Malfoy is Head Boy, we are just doing our_" she was rudely interrupted by Ron's horrible manners. She had to admit, that after the war, he still didn't grow up much. Yes she and Malfoy bickered but she was truly over most of his antics.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE THEY THINKING MAKING YOU HEAD BOY?!" Hermione gaped at him, his face bright red, Caroline even jumped up.

"Did they ask you for permission Weasley, no, so it's not your business. Let's go Granger." She didn't even realize his hand was on the small of her back moving her on, but Ron yanked her back.

"Ah Ronald!" his hand wrapped harder around her arm, why was he angry with _her_.

"Ron! What the fuck, touch her again like that and it's me you will deal with." She heard Harry say in a low voice, however Ron didn't let go of her upper arm, she had tears in her eyes. His eyes were cold.

"Ronald, let me the fuck go or I will kill you." He suddenly let go. He sat back down.

"Next time Weasley, you will be faced with my wand if you handle a woman that way. Good day everyone else, make sure you are dressed and packed for arrival." Hermione walked off, surprised at what Malfoy did, he stood up for her.

The came back to their compartment and got out their robes, she cast her very own _privacy _charm around her, so she changed into her robes without Malfoy's creepy stare. He was not at all modest however. She pulled her knees up and remembered that she had let her cat wonder and looked around and saw that he was curled into a ball on her bag. She looked at Malfoy but he was looking out of the window with a frustrated look.

_**And so does the journey begin, and oh how she hoped it would be a great one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I understand it's not the best thing to write about, but why ignore what happens every day. People who don't like this story, but is dumb enough to read the entire thing shouldn't comment, suggestions are helpful but don't be rude. This is a site where I am free to write anything so here is chapter 3**

**Like I wanted to mention…. It is not all bad, it gets better, and even if I don't get comments, I still like to write.**

**Thank you to the people who have commented, it makes me happy that the things in my head are nice :D**

**Hogwarts**

**Harry's POV**

"Ron what the bloody hell was that all about, how dare you lay a hand on Hermione?" he was trying terribly hard to keep calm in front of the girls and Seamus, he couldn't understand why Ron treated Hermione that way… she did nothing wrong. _**Why did Malfoy say that?**_

"She was annoyingly close to that fucking Ferret; I didn't mean to do that, fuck!"

"Draco is not a bad person; I would appreciate it if you would refrain from talking shit about him in my company." Harry heard Caroline say, she was angry, he could tell, even Ginny was angry.

"What's it to you!?"

"Ron calm down, it's us!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling slightly at Carol.

"She was standing right next to him!"

"Jealous Ron, or are you blind, they were standing side by side, he wasn't threatening in any way, he was being civil and _he_ and you Harry stood up for Mione, so you shut the fuck up and when you see Mione you apologize and beg for a hex. And don't be so rude to someone you don't even know. She is Snape's niece, he was Malfoy's Godfather so they obviously know each other you twat!" _**thank you Ginny!**_

"Sorry Caroline, I, I can't control myself."

Minutes later they stopped, and they all exited the train and walked to the Great Hall. They found a few old class mates and started to catch up, they were joined by Hermione, who sat in between Ginny and Harry, she looked for Caroline and saw she and many others were waiting in line to be sorted. When it came to her name, people started whispering and Harry couldn't help but look at Malfoy, who was smiling slightly.

"Caroline Anne Snape, SLYTHERIN!" a roar of people started clapping and Harry clapped as well knowing that she really wanted to be in that house. She winked at Harry and he winked back.

"Good evening children and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, we spent an entire summer with a rebuilding group and brought this place back from the grave and now, in memory of our former Head master Albus Dumbledor, we have decided to make House Unity a priority and there will be no exceptions. You will understand when schedules are handed out and when your classes begin. Now please let me introduce to you our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor Christo Hubs, and let me announce our Head Girl; Hermione Granger and our Head Boy; Draco Malfoy. Now let me remind you; no wandering after dark, the dark forest is forbidden unless given permission and are supervised. Hosmeade weekends will be discussed next week. Now let us eat." Harry smiled at the elder woman and quickly glanced over at Carol; she was sitting next to Pansy and Malfoy, speaking animatedly.

"Mate, aren't you worried your girlfriend will be influenced by the others about being with you?" Ron asked him.

"Not at all, she isn't like that, really she isn't; she is the sweetest person." He smiled and looked at Hermione who was staring blankly at her plate of untouched food.

"Mione, are you alright?"

She blinked and looked over at Harry and nodded. She got up and walked over to the Professors table, then walked back to Harry and kissed him on the cheek and Ginny as well and walked off.

_**Wonder what's going on?**_

**Ron's POV**

_**Damn she's right there, and I can't even say sorry, damn I fucked up! I should never have done that! Why couldn't I have just punched Malfoy?**_

He caught sight of Lavender, she looked so much older, her hair was still blonde and curly, but her face sharpened up, she had 2 long scars down her cheek but it didn't ruin her face. He couldn't help but smile and give an awkward wave.

"Hello there Ron how was your summer?" she moved up a few seats and sat right next to him.

"I've been great Lavender, it was a sad one of course but I had everyone I needed with me, how about yours?"

"Mostly in the hospital, but I am perfect now, all better; although I do love my meat on the raw side." She licked her lips and watched his lips move. He was hard immediately.

They quickly excused themselves and hid in an alcove and melted into each other for much needed attention.

"You really are beautiful!" he said as he pushed inside her, her legs wrapped around his waist, they cast a _concealment _and _silencing _and _protection _charm on themselves so they were as loud and crazy just like in 6th year.

**Hermione's POV**

She wasn't hungry and needed rest, she hadn't slept properly most of her nights and so she found out where her dorm was; she was told with Malfoy that they were sharing a dorm; she made her way through the halls that she missed so much and walked to the dungeons, their dorm around the corner from the Slytherin's common room. _**What a great start**_

It was cold down there so she hurried along, and found a blank wall; she thought of being the Head Girl and watched as the wall pushed out a large, dark painting. She recognized him immediately.

"Miss Granger, pleasure to see you again, congratulations on becoming Head Girl."

"Thank you Professor Snape it is wonderful seeing you too, and thank you… Headmistress McGonagall said that our password is Unity." Hermione watched as Snap clapped his hands and the painting opened. There was a staircase leading upwards, she followed it and was welcomed by a warm glow from the large fireplace, the walls mixed with a shade of green and red with dark brown tables. _**That looks really good **_she saw there was a loveseat that was black and two armchairs, one red and gold and the other green and silver. She looked up and saw floating candles and no portraits but lovely scenery. _**Must have thought we would like privacy**_

Hermione walked around and found a large library; not as big as the school's library. She loved it. There was a small kitchen and had a fridge, so she decided to make her a sandwich. She walked through the dormitory and found a red door; she opened it and saw that she was in the Gryffindor common room. She retreated and went on the hunt for her room and the bathroom they would be sharing. She found the bathroom and had to stop to breath, it was huge; the tub was as big as a small swimming pool and it had so many taps of different oils and foam. She saw a wall sized mirror to one side and decided she would take a bath before Malfoy would come back. She filled the tub with honey oils and sunk into the boiling water, most of her cuts and bruises stung but it was welcoming. After an hour and a half she started on her hair and washed it with apple shampoo. She got out and started drying off, she didn't want to use magic so she towel dried her very frizzy hair and brushed it out and walked down the hallway where the rooms were, she looked at her door and saw a lion's head, she smiled and stroked it; she could hear a faint purring. "I want to name you Leo." The lion purred again and opened the door, revealing the most beautiful room she had ever seen, it was twice the size of her room back home... two of the walls were dark red and the other two bright gold that almost looked like wood. She had a large four poster bed against the wall. She had 4 plush cushions that were red; lighter than the walls. The bedding was red with a white fluffy throw and a thinner darker green throw flung stylishly over the bed. _**How did they know my favorite colors? **_She looked closely and saw another carving in the headboard, however this was a lioness. "I'm naming you Lee" she could see his golden eyes wink at her. _**Oh how can you not be surprised with magic**_

She looked around and found she had a large balcony overlooking the forbidden forest, she realized that they were situated in a tower over the Slytherin common room, she was facing the east to the forest and she was sure Malfoy could see the black lake on his balcony. _**Not looking forward to being near any of the Slytherins.**_

She walked to her dresser and non-verbally sent all her clothes into it; packed and neatly put away. She dressed into a tank top and shorts and decided to find what books she haven't read yet and sit and read until she was tired.

"Oh hello there." She saw an Owl perched on her sofa holding a letter.

She pulled it out of his beak and saw that it was from Ron, his handwriting can be spotted from anywhere

Hermione

I lost it on the train, and I am so sorry, he was just standing so close and he was like holding you kind of and I'm really sorry that I hurt you, and I know you hate being told sorry over my letters but I don't know how to voice it. Please forgive me. Send me a letter back if you do and sit next to me tomorrow if you really do forgive me.

Love Ron

She smiled slightly and sent him a reply

Ronald

I forgive you, but please never touch me in that manner again, and as for Malfoy-I have to live with him and work with him, and it will help if we all are civil. I will sit next to you tomorrow where you will say you are sorry… again. Ronald I am not the same as before, I will really defend myself as needed… don't give me a reason.

H x

She sent the letter on its way when she was faced with Malfoy, his eyes burned silver, her heart gave a slight jump.

"Granger, tell me is this dormitory that we've been forced to share at least impressive?" she watched him look around with a sneer. _**Ugh why do you have to be this way?**_

"Yes actually, everything is amazing and I'm sure you will find it nice as well. I believe you have a view of the Black Lake." She glared at him as he looked back at her, his eyes scrutinizing her. He pointed to her arm.

"I am guessing your precious pathetic Weasley did that… you should have slapped him."

She looked down and saw a dark bruise on her upper arm. "Well I slapped you didn't I?" she smirked, she folded her arms across her chest and glared. His eyes turned darker, his eyebrows moving together.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she looked up in his eyes and showed him her wrist that still showed fingerprints from when he held my wrist after the meeting. She saw his face change, his eyes pained and his jaw tense.

He lifted his hand and stroked her arm all the way to the wrist; she felt weird. He cleared his throat and said the words she never thought were possible.

"I'm really sorry, it's not as if I do that to women and I apologize if it's sore. It will never happen again." He looked at her once more before heading to his room. She sat down again and just stared into the dying fire. Still feeling the slight tingle he left on her arm. She wiped her tears and thought about that. _**She doesn't deserve gentle**_

**Draco's POV**

Seeing the mark that Weasley left on her fueled his anger to the breaking point but seeing what _he_ left, as soon as he was in his room he started flinging anything he could hold, bringing it down shattered on the floor. After an hour of breaking everything, he was on his knees, his head in his hands, he looked very out of sorts; his hair messed up, angry red eyes, lines on his face. He looked up and saw the room and called a house elf. As quick as he came he left. Draco stood up and saw the room, and he was impressed. The walls were dark green and so silver it's almost white. The bed wasn't as big as his in his Manor but it would do. The wood was dark almost black with 4 fluffy pillows that were silver and his bedding was dark emerald green with silver swirls. He saw he had a lighter green fluffy throw flung graciously over the bed. He had silver snakes imbedded in the head board. He saw he had a Balcony, he walked up and saw that his few was of the Black Lake, it was beautiful. He leaned over the edge and stayed out there thinking of his mother. _**Please help me mother **_

He walked back into his room and gathered his toiletries. He sunk into the bath and scrubbed his pale skin until it went red. After an hour of scrubbing the filth that will never truly come off. When he entered his room once again he really felt like he was home, even if it scared the hell out of him being in the same place he had led those Death Eaters in. Portraits, the ghosts, the professors still glared at him, children didn't walk close to him and he felt terribly lonely. He sat with Pansy, his childhood friend Lina and Blaise, Nott was still an arse so they only spoke once or twice. _**I'm alone**_

He saw a black grand piano in the corner and sat on the plush seat, and fingered the in-graving. Love you my dragon, play for me

His mother must have bought this before she died. His birthday was in another month, so this was his present probably. He played music he had composed for her when he first started playing the piano, he had made it better and now it was her favorite, she was his biggest fan.

He felt so drowsy so when he first hit his pillow he fell asleep quickly. But before he got used to the feeling of safe, and home his dreams turned sour, hard and dark.

**Hermione's POV**

She fell asleep as quickly as her head hit the pillow and was engulfed in light and happiness, but she knew it wouldn't last long. She saw _him _and Ron hurting her like he had before. She didn't even realize that she was screaming when she heard the strangest voice in her dreams telling her to wake up, she thrashed under the weight, her hand hurt. _**What the hell is going on?**_

"GRANGER, GRANGER WAKE UP!" her eyes popped open and couldn't stop her hand from flying up and slapping him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he fell off the bed and jumped up and flew out of the room. _**Shit**_

After a while she couldn't sleep and looked to see what the time was, it was 6. She grabbed her toiletries and walked into the bathroom and tended to her needs. She looked in the mirror and saw her _concealment _charm worn off, she made sure nothing was infected and watched how her bruises had begun turning lighter, her face was better, she still had dark patches over her face but it was looking a lot better. She cast another charm on her body and face, hoping it would last longer. She went on to brush out her curls, her brown mane was a lot more tolerable, it was longer and not so frizzy, but it had long curls. She put a little eye liner on and left the room and went to change. When she came down to the common room she found Malfoy drinking coffee, and blankly staring into space.

"Morning Malfoy." She couldn't help but say. She looked at him and he looked nice, his hair was left to fall into his face, she could really see the difference in his face, he seemed older, sharper and wise. He nodded and went back to his coffee. "What happened to your cheek?" she could see three think cuts on his cheek and thought that he didn't have that last night.

"You don't remember?" he set his coffee down and stood up to meet her, his eyes stormy. _**Why is he always so angry with me?**_

"No I don't, you didn't have it last night?" he moved closer and then whispered in her ear

"You like it rough Granger. I will leave you to ponder that." He moved past her.

"Then you obviously deserved It." she decided to leave him gaping her like a fish in the common room and made it to dinner. She saw Harry and Ron sitting next to each other, Lavender sitting on the other side of Ron and Ginny across from them. She came in and sat in between the two boys and turned to see Ron staring at her. "Yes Ronald, would you like to say something."

"Yes, I… I …. I wanted to say that… that I'm really sorry and I will never treat you that way again." He then leaned in and kissed her cheek. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and went to get some food.

"Morning Ginny, how was your first night?"

"It was interesting, Lavender and Ron couldn't get enough of each other and Seamus was playing Wizard's Chess the entire time, Harry was with Caroline and so I was stuck with the Patil twins bitching about you!" she whispered the last part and Hermione was shocked.

"Oh dear I'm sorry Ginny, come over this weekend, we'll catch up okay. I feel terrible about not being around any of you this summer… family has been crazy." Hermione carried on eating… "Ronald did I hear your sister correctly, did she say you and Lavender were together last night… oh are you back together?" she asked the two people sitting on her left, she saw Lavender smile but she knew that, that girl did not like her, and so it was all fake.

"Oh yes Hermione, we got back together, so you will be seeing me around more often…" she smirked; _**really immature**_

"Yes, I suppose I will… anyhow I must get going… guys I will see you in transfigurations."

She really didn't have anything to say to her. She walked away from the table, and head up to transfigurations.

She sat in the front of the class and took out her books and parchment and waited.

"Expected to see you here Miss Granger, how are you doing?"

She looked up to see her favorite Professor walking to the front of the class. "I'm great thank you, how are you?"

They spoke a while longer before Malfoy and his friends showed up and everything went awkwardly silent. Headmistress McGonagall gave Hermione a small smile and left the room.

"Poor mud-blood, did your best friend just leave you alone with us? Maybe she hates you too?"

Hermione winced at Pansy's horrible voice. She decided to completely ignore her, that crowd really wasn't worth it. _**Definitely not going to ruin my first day**_

"I'm talking to you mud-blood! You should best learn to listen to your superiors." She couldn't help but snort, Pansy was pathetic and the only reason why she seems so confident is because she thinks her friends will protect her. Hermione glanced back and saw Malfoy scowling at Pansy and all the others laughing. Pansy slowly turning red, her dark eyes slits. Hermione turned back to her book and started reading. "Voldemort should have started with her mud-blood and her family…" before she could stand up and hex her life she found that Malfoy had started.

"Pansy, how about you not insult the Head girl, who has the power to take off house points… and you of people are glad that, that snake shit is dead, so do us all a favor and be quiet." She then saw him look back at her and winked and went back to his friends. _**What was that? **_

"MIONE, goodness have you been in here the whole time?" she saw Ronald, Harry and Caroline walk in and Ron came to sit next to her while Harry and Carolina sat behind them holding hands.

"Caroline come here!" Hermione the silly girl shout, she shook her head and carried on speaking with the three of them. "Why would you sit with blood-traitors and a mud-blood… Disgusting." Hermione was really holding on to a short fuse.

"Pansy for fuck sakes, say that again and I'll have to give you detention and don't treat Lina that way!"

"But Drakey! Ugh what happened to you, your father wouldn't stand for the way you are now?" then everything just went really quiet, even the golden trio stayed quiet. Harry whispered to Caroline who decided to get up and grab Malfoy's hand and led him out, he followed silently.

"Enough of this bullshit, Parkinson 2 weekends detention and 15 points from Slytherin for calling a fellow student a derogatory word."

Hermione was seriously wondering if Malfoy was okay, why did Caroline go to him? she looked at Harry who didn't seem fazed.

"Mione, she is best friends with him from her childhood, I'm not going to ask her and neither should you alright?" she nodded and turned back and saw her Professor walk in quickly.

"Class due to me being needed for some business, I won't be able to give you a class today, so I need you to read chapters 1 through 4 and write me an essay on the importance of not transfiguring a human into an inanimate object. Use experience, use examples. I apologize for this and hope you have an excellent first day and Miss Parkinson, any more of your silly antics and you will be spending an entire weekend in the forbidden forest, good day class."

"Wonder where Malfoy and Caroline is?"

"She's been friends with him a long time, she's probably making sure he is alright, I mean that was very harsh."

"He deserved it."

Hermione was suddenly very upset. "Ronald, his father was murdered and he only has his mother now, how would you feel… sometimes Ronald I feel you haven't grown up, now if you all will excuse me, I am going to go do my duties." She picked up her things and left. She wondered around and decided to get a head start on her work but before she could do that; she took some house points off of students skipping class. "Well Mud-blood, how did I come upon you in the library, in the back where no one can see you?" she looked up from her book and saw Theodore Nott leaning against a bookshelf, _**ugh smearing his disgusting skin all over these beautiful books. **_She carried on reading and was startled when she saw him move around her and placing his big ugly hands on her shoulders.

"What do you want Nott, as you can see I am busy and not in the mood for your insults." She felt his hands tighten slightly, he leaned into her and felt his hot, gross breathe on her cheek;

"Why would I insult someone so… breathtakingly sexy, I mean your body is so soft and inviting… would you like me to show you what you do to me?" he made her shudder from fear and when he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lower region; she lost it. She stood up and shoved him away.

"You sir are disgusting and if you ever touch me that way again I will curse you into darkness forever, believe that Nott."

He was much bigger than she remembered which unsettled her more. She turned to grab for her wand but he was faster. He shoved her against the shelves, her head and back hurt from impact. She didn't have time to recover, when his lips crashed into hers, she didn't move, but he wouldn't have it, he took her bottom lip in his mouth and bit down hard and he stuck his tongue in her mouth when she gasped from the pain. His hands were on her chest squeezing and she was pushing him away, and she heard material rip, she placed her hands on his chest and concentrated. She heard an electrical pop and he was staggering back against the table. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU BITCH!" he tried coming for her again but she acted fast and _stupefied_ him. She grabbed her books and ran like hell to her common room.

**Draco's POV**

Pansy knew his father was dead, but she always brought him up when Draco angered or upset her, Lina came to him and took him outside to the lake and hugged him for a really long time. She was the girl he called when he was upset about something, she just listened and snapped him out of it. He couldn't lose it here at Hogwarts, no he had a responsibility to uphold. "Thanks Lina."

"Draco, you really are a changed man, and you are nothing like you father, so don't let your other arse of friends make you feel like the old guy."

The parted ways and he had a Head meeting so he decided to go up to his dorm and throw some things. He walked up to the portrait and saw a very strange looking Snape stare back

"Sir, what is it?"

"Are you a changed man or not Draco?"

He was so confused, what did he do? "I am yes and why are you asking me as if yu are about to accuse me of something?"

"Because of Miss Granger's state, what did you do?"

"I did nothing, I was with Caroline by the lake this whole time."

"Ahh yes, well if it is anyone who will keep you in line, it's that child now go in and help her."

The portrait flung open and he hurried up the stairs and looked for Granger, he walked over to the bathroom and knocked, no sound. "GRANGER OPEN UP!"

"Malfoy is that you?"

"Of course it's me! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Are you alone?" he heard the faint whisper, the door unlocked and she came out, "Can you do healing spells? My head really hurts." She was very whiny. He looked at her bewildered.

Her lips were bleeding and broken, her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair wild and tinted with red and her blouse was ripped so he could see a silk white bra peeking out. He had to focus. _**Why did they look so good?**_

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"Nothing but I don't want to go to the infirmary. I won't ask for anything else."

"Only if you tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing, never mind it will have to heal on its own. Are you alright?"

"GRANGER, WHO THE FUCK DID THIS AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME IF IM ALRIGHT!" he was following her into the common room where she was reading through pages of a medical book.

"Slytherins are very aggressive, hmm… knowing what happened on the train, I should of expected it from the others." She was surprising calm.

"A Slytherin did this? Who did it?"

"Wouldn't you know; you all probably planned it?" she glared at him and he was fuming at her calm demeanor. He had to sit.

"What a great first day of school, being accused of planning an attack on a girl and being screamed at by Pansy!"

"You mean you didn't... plan it?" she came and sat down with him, but she looked into the fire.

"No you stupid girl, I actually don't attack girls, who did this to you?"

"Nott, he is a horrible person."

"Did he hit you?" he restrained himself to stroke her lips.

"No… he… let's not talk about this, it is not important…"

He stopped her from getting up and he made her look into his eyes and she had tears in her eyes.

"He decided it would be fun to try and seduce me, but I got the upper hand… at one point."

She looked away, he saw some blood on her neck and without thinking he wiped it away. She looked back at him with shock, "Aren't you afraid of my mud-blood germs?" she sneered back at him. He winced and then turned to her and shook his head.

"I've changed Granger, and I will show that to you and all the others, now I will go find Nott and kill him." he got up to leave when she grabbed him around the waist, trying to hold him back, not succeeding. "Granger get off, it's not going to help."

"Please he'll just do it again or do something worse, and I can't live in fear here too! So no you are not Malfoy, you will heal my head and we will never speak of this again." He nodded without thinking; he found her angry side quite frightening, especially seeing her in war. He spent the next few minutes taking care of her wounds and watched her leave. He went into his room and again started throwing things, memories of his horrible father, his beautiful mother, his …. The memories of Granger screaming as his Aunt Bellatrix tortured her. He couldn't take it, he called for his broom and took off out the window and laid back and let his broom guide him over the dark waters. _**What is happening to him? Mother why aren't you helping me? Father why couldn't you die before you met my mother? Disgusting, the place he spent most of his summer in seemed better than having thoughts of Granger and how pretty she looked on the train. **_

**Thank you, I hope you like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hogwarts seemed better much more at ease, the children were laughing more and many of the first years mixed between houses. The professors saw change beginning but not much with the 7 years, however Harry Potter was dating Caroline Snape, and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger did stop the hostility

1 month into Hogwarts.

**Draco's POV**

Ignoring what Nott had done weeks ago didn't stand right with Draco, he scowled at him when he could and ignored Pansy's gaze, she apologized to him but all he did was leave. Lina told him to follow his heart; _**what bullshit is that? **_

_**What does my heart say? Oh here we go…**_

Mother is dead

Father is not in his life anymore

No real family

Fuck being a pureblood, obviously it didn't benefit anyone

Granger is captivating

_**What no, I don't mean that; just ugh no I don't!**_

He just wanted to be left alone or not be seen as the Malfoy who destroyed the world last summer. Now without his father's influence he can actually be who he wants to be.

It was his birthday soon and he was not looking forward to it, the big 19 didn't seem special. He moved along to Defense against the Dark Arts class and found his Professor there already preparing.

"Morning sir,"

"Ah Draco, how are you… your birthday is coming up! Why don't I take you to Hogsmeade for a Fire-whiskey with Lina?"

"Yes sure but you will have to get permission from McGonagall." Draco went to sit in the back of the class knowing his partner would get irritated, he loved winding her up.

"_Now class, I am Professor Hubs, I am going to put you in pairs and you will be together for the rest of the year, and no issues!"_

_Snape and Potter, Weasley and Parkinson, Smith and Patil, Zabini and Brown and Malfoy with Granger, Nott and Lovegood, Longbottom with Grey, now Lets change seats and turn to page 184, Dragons and what they can do?_

_Draco had watched how Granger's face fell; it was still awkward from when he had healed her. She sat further away from him and he couldn't help but smirk. "Well Granger, now you can never get rid of me."_

_The look he got made his heart squeeze, it was a small smile._

He was being poked awake with a quill. "Malfoy, wake up." He looked over at her and she was smirking.

"What's going?"

"Nothing but we just started." She looked back at the board taking notes on what they had to do; they had finished Dragons, now they were on Unicorns and why they are the way they are.

"Now class tell me, what is the most unique feature of a Unicorn. Ah Miss Granger due tell?"

Draco watched as Hermione stated matter of factly, he even followed the words in the page and she had memorized them exactly.

"Unicorns respond to a woman's touch and prefer pure souls, their blood has healing powers however if used by slaying them, you would only live a half-life."

"Very good Miss Granger, we will be trying this experiment later in the year when it becomes cooler as they prefer the colder weather. Ah Miss Parkinson, please stop talking I detest people who interrupt my class now, everyone read the 5th and 6th chapters of how it can give you a half-life and what other curses the drinker experiences if the Unicorn is slain for the blood. Now class we will be quiet and reading for the remainder of the class."

The remainder of the class was terribly boring, and he just couldn't help but irritate Granger.

"Stop, you should work!" she whispered angrily, but she didn't seem too hostile. He leaned into the desk and into her side and whispered to her.

"So would a Unicorn come to you and seek your woman's touch?" he hoped she would catch what he really meant. She seemed to understand, her eyes bulged and her face reddened.

"That Malfoy is none of your business, now please leave me alone, I am busy reading this."

He took that as a yes, so she was a goody, goody two shoes. _**She suited that look, definitely not enjoying the thought of her and red freak getting hot and heavy, ugh now I want to vomit. **_

"I'm bored… tell me something!" Draco was becoming frustrated with being so bored.

"What would you like to know?" she was annoyed, and waited patiently for him to think of something.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Can we not talk about this now, we are both free after this then we can do this okay?"

He couldn't help but smirk. _**She just got herself stuck**_

Class ended and Draco moved through the crowd with Blaise while he watched Granger join her friends once again; he sat in his usual spot at the head of the table and had Blaise and Lina sitting on either side of him, they were discussing Quiddich and all he could do was stare at _her_. _**Snap out of your horrible thoughts of her, ugh it's not supposed to turn you on!**_

After lunch he made his way to the dorm but not before he sent a few children back to the Great Hall with less house points for using Weasley products. "Rodger for fucks sakes, you can't be making Slytherin look so bad, you know I get angry when _I _have to take off points from my own house, now go!" Draco walked slowly through the hall, and thought back a month ago when he sat in the Headmistress's office.

_He was terrified of being in those newly rebuilt halls, halls he helped destroyed at a time. For punishment he was sent here to rebuild the school with groups of other witches and wizards in his afternoons and he was finally proud of something… when he reached the new Headmistress's office, his heart beat went so fast that he thought it would fall out of his body. _

"_Good morning Draco, how are you?"_

_He saw her sitting at her desk; he saw a bowl of sweets, knowing she had kept it in memory of the great Albus Dumbledore. That reminded him to look up and saw two large bright portraits of Albus Dumbledore staring down at him with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes and a hint of a smile. To the right he saw his godfather, Severus Snape who was an amazing man, he had a small smile too but he still held that intimidating stare. _

"_I'm doing well, what would you like to speak to me about?"_

_He sat in the tall plush sofa and waited patiently for her to speak; he realized after everything she had done for him over the summer; she deserved everything amazing. _

"_You did a wonderful job fixing the Gryffindor tower as well as the room of hidden things, and all by yourself as well. We all here thank you; I have asked you here before you head to bed to discuss your position as Head Boy. Albus, decided on you as you are still the brightest wizard we've had and it would be a dishonor to deny you that right just because of your father and I am also not an unfair person to believe you actually wanted that life. Now seeing as you have Hermione Granger as a partner, you will need to either fix what's broken between you two and become better or ignore the past and just work together. _

_Mr. Malfoy, you will not take this position, you will take points off of your house if necessary and you will not give your friends special treatment nor will you take your new freedom to drastic measures. The Ministry has allowed me to make the decisions I whether you go to Hogsmeade or any other trips; you will just have to report to me. I trust you Draco and I believe you deserve a chance especially what you have been through this summer and with your parents and what you had to do… that I will always remember as bravery. This year will be different."_

"_I hope I will make you all proud." _

"_You will, and you have… now off you go!"_

_He left her office and went straight to his dorm. _

He found his way up to his dorm and saw Granger was already there, dressed in black tight pants and what looked like one of Potter's Quiddich shirts.

"So is that what you get after a romp night?

"Huh?" she was surprised at his entry.

He shook his head and put his books down at the desk by the window, he pulled off his robe and pulled his tie and shoes off, and unbuttoning his shirt leaving it free to show his white vest.

"So would you like to play a game with me, seeing as how we have no class tomorrow because teachers decided to have a short week?"

"What game?"

"TRUTH OR TRUTH with Fire whiskey…"

"I rather not Malfoy, you will probably hold it against me."

"Granger, I promise I will never repeat a word of anything to anyone, and Granger when I promise, I keep my word."

"We don't even have any alcohol?"

She stood up and put her books away. _**Those legs just kept looking amazing; I really want to play this game**_

"You really underestimate me woman! C'mon, I have two full bottles and I am not going to waste them so get comfortable because we are playing this game."

"Fine, let me just get a blanket get some glasses, I am not chugging it from a bottle, we can still have class while doing this." He couldn't help but smirk at her snotty attitude. He decided to take his shirt off and maybe that will give him more of an opportunity to have her. _**She'll never fall for it, she's not a slag**_

They sat on the loveseat facing each other. She covered herself and he had his feet underneath the blanket, almost touching hers.

"So Granger, if you lie you will have to drink."

"How will you know if I'm lying?"

"Because it is like truth serum but it's just morally correct if you tell the truth, I will be."

"What, you never said that!"

"Well I'm saying it now, so do you want to continue?"

He hoped she would say yes, and when she took a sip and nodded, he almost hugged her. _**She must be super warm, she looks warm and soft.**_

"Every time we ask a question we drink, I know not very strategic but then everyone has fun." He said before

"Okay then, ladies first."

"Why did you come back to school if you knew you would be alienated?"

Her eyes bright and curious, he was clenching his jaw, he couldn't stop the truth from rolling out

"It's part of my punishment, the Ministry said if I refused to come back I would go to Azkaban."

"Oh, that's very unfair when your case was dismissed."

"Yes well my life is quite unfair… my question… do you still hate me?"

"No," she didn't falter and that made his heart flutter. "My question… How do you know Caroline Snape?"

"I met her when I just turned 4, she had always gone with Snape and her father Christo when they came to visit."

"Christo,"

"Uh… uh, my question?" he wanted to ease her into the questions he really wanted to ask, "are you and Weasley an item?"

"No." _**good**_

Draco watched her, she pulled her knees up to her chest and she was watching him intently.

"Why did you stand up for me when Pansy was being rude and when Ron was horrible?"

"That's two but I'll answer them. One, being that Pansy doesn't know when to shut up and I have come to hate that word she called you… and second question is that Weasley obviously had a horrible up bringing if he doesn't know how to handle a lady. From the evidence on your arm I could tell he has no manners other than a barbaric animal."

"Fair enough," she took another sip and winced at the flavor.

Three questions and three sips, ugh the taste was burning all down her oesophagus while Draco looked at ease. She felt afraid of what kind of questions she would be forced to ask. But he didn't seem to do what she expected.

"My question… who was the first boy you kissed?"

"Robert, same question but obvious sex change?" he smirked and answered.

"Lina."

"Wow, Harry would love that."

She saw him smirk and grin evily.

"Are you a virgin?" she tried to keep her features as cool as possible and winced at the pain when she tried shaking her head.

"Y-y-y, no. Are you?"

"No." he smiled again but had a look of irritation.

"When was your first?"

She couldn't see him straight, she realized her eyes were tearing up, she kept her mouth shut, she was not going to reveal to him something so private, not to him.

"Granger, you are just hurting yourself by not answering, c'mon, look I'll tell you mine first… I was 14 just about to turn 15… your turn." He watched her and looked confused. "Okay… change my question, with who did you have your first time with...?"

"Robert, and you?" feeling more at ease but frightened, _**what if he asks again!**_

"Pansy, but I wanted it to be Lina, she seemed to like me for me not my money… but I guess all the same."

"Probably, I wished mine was someone else too." _**Why the hell did I say that? **_"Anyway, your question?" taking a huge gulp, needing to be numb when experiencing this situation.

"Aw did he not do it for you? Well you know not all _men _are pathetic in bed… they don't call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing…"

"Well, I guess your right but I rather not find out thank you. Your question?"

"Why do you get so jumpy when Weasley touches you?"

She clenched again and took another swig. "becasueimafraidthathewillhurtme!"

"I did not catch that Granger?"

He leaned somewhat closer and her lips started moving again without her permission. "I am afraid that he will hurt me! Why did you see if I have a tattoo on my calf?"

He was suddenly very confused, _**why would she think he would hurt her; he obviously did in some way in the past to make her feel this way now. **_He thought

"I slept with a girl the night before I left and she looked oddly a lot like you and I needed to be sure… do you have a tattoo?"

"Oh… um yes I do. Do you have a tattoo, other than that mark?" she was trying to see, but it seemed he didn't

"Yes. Why are you afraid of Weasley?"

"He's capable of anything, and he represents men I don't particularly like, aggressive, possessive I mean he only hurt me because you were moving me away from him, he's hot tempered and yes well that." She was feeling hotter; she took the blanket off and stretched. Taking another sip, feeling dazed.

"Do you still hate me because of me being a mud-blood?"

"No, I've lost the ability to care about those things many, many long months ago. Your blood is as red as mine; and a lot cleaner than mine…"

"What do you mean?"

Forgetting that she already asked a question, he still answered after finishing his glass. "Let me just say that a Unicorn will choose you over me any day and not because I am a man and you are a woman but because you have a pure soul, even if your virtue isn't intact." She watched him smirk at that. "I have many sins to fix but you have none."

"Well I don't agree with you, I am far from pure but anyway… your question." _**Are you trying to tell him something, your comments are really transparent?**_

"What did Nott do?" his voice soft and low, frightening low.

"He tried seducing me. Why do you care?"

"You haven't told me the truth yet, and I would rather not spend my time with women abusers. Now tell me exactly what he did."

She took a shaky breathe and kept her eyes on his and started. "He came to me and told me that he wanted to show me what my body did to his and pushed my hand on to his… his lower region and it was already…um ready you could say; I pushed him away and threatened him and before I could act on my threat he shoved me against the shelves and kissed me, but I didn't kiss back so he bit my lip and used my shock to drown me with his disgusting tongue and while I was trying to push him away he pushed me harder and ripped my blouse and grabbed me in my private area under my skirt. Anyway I got my wand and _stupefied_ him and ran out of there. The end."

"Why won't you let me kill him?" she found he was almost exasperated and so at ease saying that.

"Why do you care?"

His eyes were glowing. "I don't… fuck I don't know, it's just frustrating hearing this but you won't let me do anything or you won't tell anyone!"

"So, trust me, saying something always ends badly… now it's my question…"

"Fine, go."

"Have you ever… um…"

"Yes Granger, do go on…"

"Don't laugh, but do you ever think I'm… that I'm ugly?" she was red in the face. _**Ugh I feel stupid **_her head in her hands, afraid to look at him.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes were bright and light silver, stunning.

"I find you staggering…"

She looked up and she couldn't help but smile. So she was then… pretty.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." _**Was that a smile I just saw?**_

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question of substance, now answer or prepare to drink everything!"

"No I haven't… have you?"

"Of course I have, and who the fuck can't give you an orgasm… silly… you are missing out… why haven't you gotten an orgasm?"

"It was never good." She didn't look him in the eyes; she quickly wiped a stray tear.

"Oh, um… well it's never good your first time, you just have to practice then it does get better, mine was terrible and so awkward."

"Really, tell me about it?" she wanted to know if it was as bad as hers.

"Um… well it was when I almost turned 15, and with Pansy, we were playing fake fighting in my room and… um… she … accidently touched me a certain way and boys being that age get fucking turned on from a word well anyway she saw and kind of took the lead even though it was her first time too. And I was always good at kissing but shit at the other things and she had to… show me around and I showed her; she cried afterwards because it hurt but she wasn't angry… so we parted ways for a few days and then when we saw each other I asked to try again and did what I had learned in books and it seemed to work but it was still horrible. Ha well how about yours." She looked at him and his face had a very red tint to his pale face.

"You don't want to know." She decided to drink the rest of the bottle. He looked at her in awe.

"Were you rough with her?"

"No, no I didn't want to hurt her so I think it was more from the shock, but I made it up by being a gentlemen like my mother taught me."

"Please tell me that your mother didn't teach you bedroom etiquette?" she held back laughter, _**that is plain awkward… hey mum can you teach me manners while I have sex with a girl? I mean what do you do?**_

"Of course, it was part of the birds and bees talk, she sat me down told me the ins and the outs and then told me that a ladies needs are always met first and that you always help them dress or wash up if they ask of course and then you offer them a meal, even my one night stands receives that treatment. Why what did your guy do?"

"Hmmm well I wish he had your manners, but please don't ask me that or anything like that… Draco I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me more of those types of questions…"

He nodded.

"Can I do something?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes?"

"Um, no!" she moved away more, she straightened her feet without thinking and while she was thinking she didn't realize the hand on her leg, making patterns.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes but I will not be seeing what you're doing."

"You might not, but trust me, close your eyes Hermione." She shut her eyes immediately upon hearing her name, and was waiting for what he was doing. She felt a shift in the loveseat, and she felt strange, she waited a while longer and felt lips on hers, and then a hand on her neck pulling her closer. She opened her eyes, and found stormy grey eyes staring back, and he pulled her hand up and over his neck and she found herself not pushing away, _**is it just the nature of it? Sweet and gentle?**_

As soon as it started it stopped and she looked at him questioningly, she looked at him, his one leg was on the floor and his other was bent between her legs and she found his body warm against hers.

"Why did you do that?"

"To show you not all men are jerks."

"I am quite surprised that I'm learning those things from a man, who once charmed my teeth, but um… thank you that was nice, I am not a very experience person."

"What do you mean; you are experienced once you've done it all…"

"I haven't…" feeling more at ease with this stranger, Hermione relaxed again, she leaned back and watched Malfoy lean back too but leaving his hand on her ankle.

**Draco's POV**

"What do you mean? Oh did you jump into the sack with your friend Robert?" she looked around and was getting frustrated. She was fidgeting and so he decided to stroke her ankle, usually this helped. Draco was trying his best to concentrate on her but those lips, _**that was amazing, her lips were so soft and so warm. Fuck.**_

He glanced a few times at her lips, she had her bottom lip in her mouth.

"Yes I guess you can say that. What were you doing this summer?"

Taking another swig from the second bottle, feeling very, very drunk he blurted out. "Azkaban."

Her eyes popped out, her face redder, she's probably also terribly drunk. "What, you were dismissed!"

"Yes well I did something so they ignored everything, but I plead guilty so they were much more lenient."

"What did you do?"

"Nope my question… have you ever found me attractive?" _**why do I care, and she'll say yes and turn me on once more, just like that kiss had… that kiss… for fucks sake.**_

"Yes." Her face red and her voice soft. "What did you do?"

"Killed someone."

She shifted uncomfortably, pulled her legs up so there was quite a large gap in between them.

"So what Malfoy, we stand up for you, get you off completely and then you fuck it up by killing someone! Why did you do it?"

"Because he killed my mother and I thought, why should he still live after killing someone innocent, all because she helped your friend Potter."

"What... it was never in the papers?"

"Because the papers think she's somewhere in France, and I rather not have to face the fucking public over something private, but yes, she is dead and I killed the man who did it and I don't regret it one bit."

"What did you father say? I mean he's probably disowned you for killing a man?"

"I wouldn't know how he felt seeing as I'm rich as can be and he's at the bottom of an ocean where I decided his grave would be." Draco looked her right in the eye and said, "I killed my father because he killed my mother and I know she is proud of me, so don't come her on your fucking high horse and judge me for it."

"I'm not, I just know that killing someone does something to you and I want to know if you're ok?"

Surprised he sat back after and watched her, her face was still shocked but she had her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed at her warm touch. She went to move it away, but he would have none of that, "Please… um would you keep it there." He felt awkward just asking but her hand stayed, "I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone, no one knows and I'd rather not have the unwanted attention."

"Of course, I won't say anything. Why did you tell me that?"

"I figured if I tell you something so personal you would feel able to tell me something. But I think I just needed someone to tell."

"Do your friends not know?"

"They think my mother left after my father got locked away but that's what I told them and that's what they believed."

He was becoming really unsettled with her prodding questions, **why aren't you telling me something?**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have been awesome, and for my constant viewers, I will have a new chapter up every day and thanks for the suggestions, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it**

**X-X-X-0-0-0**

**Hermione's POV**

His lips look really amazing and _**I want him to do it again**_

"Draco we have to actually discuss Head duties, we have the rest of year to ask these questions, but I do know how hard it is to tell your darkest secrets. But I am not ready, but maybe I will one day…"

Thinking this could have been a stepping stone for their new found relationship, she was sorely mistaken, and he let out an exasperated sigh and got up.

"Sure, sure just stay quiet while I tell you a secret that only the Ministry knows and 1 other person knows… now 2 other people, and what, staying perfectly quiet, asking all the right questions, and then the task of relaying it all to the Order, so you all can watch me suffer, the way I deserve, is that right?"

"No…N_" he shushed her and left.

_**What was that?**_

She was sitting on the sofa, staring into nothing. She was drunk and needing to sleep it off, she got up and walked to the bathroom, and started a bath, everything was making her dizzy, and she brushed her hair and pulled off her pants and her shirt still remembering when she got it. She saw the bruises once again, and took the charm off and saw her face was much better; a thin scar across her cheek and the bruising was almost nonexistent. Her body however still badly hurt, she hand finger parks all over her neck, her arm where Ron grabbed her and her wrist, she could see the fat finger shaped bruises under her white silk bra. Her stomach still bared the mark of the stab wound that only now looks healed; it was the size of a chopping knife that has gone deep until the hilt. She winced as she remembered that pain. She stopped the water and stripped the rest of her under garments and settled in to the heat that swirled around her. She let out a moan as many of her cuts still burned but it was a pain she didn't mind. _**I'm still alive**_

The room was spinning; she looked up at the wall to find that it only 12 in the afternoon, she still had to work with that git.

She scrubbed her body as long as she usually did. She got out and started brushing her hair out and drying it, she brushed her teeth even though she would much rather die than have the sickening taste of toothpaste in her mouth while she wanted to throw up. She wrapped her towel around her body and shook out her hair and sweeping it to the side. She walked down the hall and just went she asked Leo for entry, Draco stepped out of his room with a towel over his arm. She turned to him. "I am sorry Draco, I didn't ask those questions to get information, I asked because I was curious and I wanted to know if you would be okay. And I can't tell you my secrets because I haven't dealt with them myself, maybe if I knew you better... I don't know… but I am sorry and I am here if you want to talk."

He looked confused, his eyes a bit red and looking really tired. He was scanning her body. "I think you just told me…" she gave him a questioning look and he pointed to her arms and her neck. "What the fuck, did Nott do that?"

"Oh this, no, no…" she had her one hand wrapped around her towel and the other one up between them waving off his accusation. "Please just don't ask, please." She turned to go into her open room and he followed.

"I won't leave your side until you explain the state of your body? Is that why you're afraid of Weasley? DID THAT FUCK FACE DO THIS?"

"NO! Stop please, it's not important, none of this is! Just go!"

"Why won't you let me help you!" he was now shouting and he threw her small lamp into the wall. She looked back in shock and started moving back.

"Because you are just like them, since when do you care?"

He looked like he was going to hit her but he stayed still but his eyes enraged. "The point is I fucking care now! So shut up about your opinions of me and just fuck off." he left her standing in the room, she knelt down and started crying and she couldn't understand. She was exhausted, she got up and climbed into bed and let her drunken stupor take her away… but that never lasted as the dreams came back. They always came back.

"GRANGER WAKE THE FUCK UP!" her eyes shot open and her hand collided with something hard once again. "Shh… it was just a nightmare, that's all, just in your head." She looked down and she saw she still wore a towel and it was still secure.

"No it's not just in my fucking head, it's in my fucking life… my pathetic, ugly, mud-blood, know-it-all disgusting life!" she couldn't control herself, she was out of sorts, she looked at him and saw he was confused and nervous.

"Um… I don't know what you mean but the only thing you are is a know-it-all. The rest is very false."

"Whatever, please leave… um thank you for waking me up Draco." His face tensed and his eyes shut, his hands around her arms tightened.

"Yeah Granger, sure." His voice, husky and low but calm and not nervous anymore "It's about 2 in the afternoon, I need your opinion on new patrol partners, last month we had a few haters, and McGonagall said we can plan a Hogsmeade trip this weekend… so I'll let you get read…" he got up off the bed and walked out with a pained expression.

She got dressed in a tank top and yoga pants and _concealed her bruises_; she walked downstairs and made tea. She watched Draco, _**I've called him Draco quite a few times and it… it feels really nice to say, god, wonder what my name sounds like coming out of his mouth?**_ She saw him hunched over a few pages of names and other plans for the weekend. McGonagall said they could have a Hogsmeade weekend a few weeks into school. So they had to plan who would patrol.

"Hi," she sat down with a tea tray and he smiled slightly and took his tea. "I didn't know how you like It." she watched him take a sip and he nodded.

"It's nice thank you. Okay here you go, I have partners that I have set up but you need to give an opinion, just change what you don't like."

"When did you do all this?"

"While you slept, I don't get easily affected from alcohol."

"Why not, do you have a super power?" he snorted and breathed in loudly.

"Since I practically lived in Fire-whiskey, my fath_ Lucius let me start about 4th year, so I that I can control myself in presence of big names."

Oh goodness, _**she was surprised that he wasn't a psychotic serial killer**_

"Oh I see, um I actually don't drink, apart from the small glass of wine at Christmas and New Year's so yes, that was my first 'party' if you can say that ha." She couldn't help but giggle at her own sad life.

"Well, it's not worth it if you don't have people to have fun with." Draco had his icy eyes locked on hers. She broke eye contact and looked at the pairs.

Parvati Jordan

Susan Melissa

Nott Longbottom

Zabini Boot

Lovegood Smith

Weasley Bulstrode

Brown Finnegan

Malfoy Granger

Snape Anderson

"This is perfect, I would much rather be with you rather than any of the others…" she said without thinking… she slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Draco.

His eyes were wide and he had the biggest smirk "Well, don't I just feel super special Granger, another thing, Lina and I won't be able to do patrols for this weekend for Hogsmeade."

Here eyebrows furrowed at that, _**why am I feeling weird all of a sudden at that new insight.**_

"Oh sure, fine I'll get someone else then, this is good pairing and maybe just out of spite, Nott can supervise the children and Smith can join."

"My, how Slytherin of you… and why torture Smith?"

"Well I have my days, and he slapped me during the war, and maybe because he wet himself when I _stupefied him, _he's also a prat and prats should be paired together for occasions such as these."

She didn't see his expression turned from amused to pure rage. "I'm fine you know; no need to get so angry."

"I don't condone behavior like that, if you're angry at a woman you should walk away."

She smiled at that, he was really something else she thought. "You surprise me Draco." Again she saw that tight expression. "Um… so are you and Lina going out?"

"We are going out yes but we aren't together." He smirked and looked at her.

**Draco's POV**

"She and her father… the DADA professor are the only family I have and for my birthday on Saturday, they are taking me to get a drink. "We've tried that but I didn't work out."

"What do you mean it didn't work?" she looked interested, her eyes were wide, her hands wringed on the pages in front of her, he saw her face properly and saw that it was a little hollowed, her lips however, delicious and pouty; not 3 hours ago… his lips were on hers and he wished she kissed him back because then he would still be in that position not wanting to let go. She seemed quite taken aback that he was going to Hogsmeade with Lina, strange. _**Is she jealous?**_

"Her father didn't want my father around her, he cared for me as if I were his son but didn't mean he had to like _my _family, he did enjoy my mother's company but still, I would have probably hurt her, so she was my first kiss and that's all, she's practically a sister to me." He heard her let out a shaky breathe.

_**Interesting.**_

"Well then you should have a wonderful day on Saturday, its only three days away and then your 19."

"Yes and how did you know I would be 19?"

"Me and you are born in the same month idiot, I make a point to wish anyone and everyone I know a happy birthday."

"Never to me though?"

He didn't look at her but did when she said "I sent you a simple card saying happy birthday, do you even remember, it had green flowers over it, we'll all of 6 years did they have the same design, you know with the_" she stopped, her face going red.

"What, with the what?" he said softly, smiling.

"I drew red dragons with gold eyes on the cover. Maybe you threw it away_"

"No, I have it, I keep all my cards... it's the only time I feel … acknowledged… um why did you send me cards, I was so horrible to you?"

He held his breath for her answer, "you were still someone I knew, yes we hated each other but my mother raised me with compassion, second chances should always be given to those who need it, and you need it and I'm giving it to you… even if you are a git." She smiled at him and his heart jumped.

"I can see now why Nott wanted you." _**Fucking stupid, stupid idiot… now she'll think you are some sick person**_

She quirked her head to the side, her face once bright and smiling now pulled into a scowl. "What are you saying… did I deserve that treatment?"

She started to stand. "NO! I mean no you didn't deserve that, you deserve much better things, if it were me; my reasons would be because your beautiful and kind hearted. And I should have lead with that." He looked down, and he saw that she sat down again but he wouldn't look up. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Draco. And yes you should of lead with that. But still thank you, I will store that away as the second compliment you've given me." She left the room and out of the portrait. He watched her leave and he really wanted to follow and grab her hand, and lead her to his table and sit and eat with her. But she would slap him, he was sure of it.

He got working on his essays for Transfiguration and Charms, they've already had 2 essays and it hasn't even been a month. 3 hours later it was 6 in the evening; he put his work away, and got ready for dinner. He met up with Blaise and Nott, Pansy in tow and all walked through the doors to the great hall, as they passed the Gryffindor table, Draco couldn't help but glance over at Granger and she looked back but her face was red as soon as their eyes met. Draco really wanted to smile but all he did was subtly wink, she immediately looked down at her food. They sat in their usual positions and Pansy sat next to him, almost on top of him, her one leg over his. He never minded this but now he felt like he was doing something wrong. He pushed it off and started on his food. He looked up and saw Granger staring at him with an odd expression. Her eyebrows furrowed as Pansy placed her hand on his thigh and had her tongue on his ear, licking his earlobe

"Will you have me tonight? I will make you scream baby." She whispered while stroking his crotch, while this was going on he was staring at Granger, she looked irritated. He was sure she could see what was going on.

_**Ugh that girl is making me feel things and now I am as hard as rock and I **_**need**_** release, but I need Granger not Pansy, but I can't stop the feelings. **_

He leaned into Pansy and whispered

"Meet me in the Slytherin's common room, 10 minutes. You know how to do it?" Pansy knew exactly what he meant; he stood up, grabbed an apple and walked through the hall, not noticing Granger already gone. He walked through the halls heading to the dungeons ready to burst. _**Fuck she better be there, fucking ready for me! **_

He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, Granger sitting against the wall with her legs up to her chest. Her crazy rat nest hair covering her face. He wanted to know what was wrong. His mind and legs obviously had the same idea because he was approaching her, and crouched down next to her;

"Granger," he cleared his throat and handed her a hanker-chief. "What's the matter?" she turned to face him, her face red and wet, her eyes tired.

"Nothing, um thanks for asking." He watched her stand up slowly, he looked her up and down to make sure she was alright. "And it looks like you had somewhere or someone to go to so please just do that." She sounded so defeated, and lost. _**What the fuck **_

He looked down and saw his… was in full view. _**Can this get any worse. He willed it down and after a few minutes of awkward silence it worked, yes!**_

He looked up and saw that she was staring at him, with an amused look. "Don't let me stop you from shagging, go… I'm not waiting for you!" she threw her hands to the side and huffed. He looked at her, why is she being like that he thought.

"Granger why are you yelling at me, I've done nothing wrong." He wanted to leave and have the last say but she did just that.

"Everyone should leave me alone to be what I want to be, sad… I want to just be sad without feeling guilty, so that's what I'm doing but you're here and now you ruined that! So please go fuck your slag and leave me here!" she didn't stay but she did sneer and left with her whole body tense, her hand trailing the wall.

He was stuck there, he didn't even notice Pansy behind him, "Hey baby, we can definitely do it here… I love it in public baby and I am so ready for you." Her hand trailing down his back but all he could think of was those brown eyes that masked so much pain.

"Um not now Pansy, I have some things I need to deal with." He heard her breath in sharply.

"Why!" she shrieked. He didn't even turn to look at her; he left down the hall and towards his dorms.

He walked through the portrait, and immediately went on the hunt for Granger.

There was no sign of her, _**where the fuck is this chit**_

He walked into his room and was feeling suddenly really nervous, _**where is that silly girl; ugh curse her for making me worry**_

He walked out onto his balcony and looked over the black lake in awe of its beauty. He watched as the ripples of the water moved, and the breeze through the few trees around the shore, and what he saw was making his heart skip a beat, Granger was sitting under the biggest tree closest to the shore; she was looking down at her arm from what he could tell. He grabbed his cloak and took off quickly, thinking of only one person, Granger and really hoping she was okay.

_**I can't believe you've made me into this person, for fuck sakes and you don't even fucking realize**_

He was there quicker than he thought and he was nervous again, this was odd that Draco Malfoy looks for Hermione Granger to check if she's happy. He was a few feet away from her, she didn't notice.

"You think I'm a sad, depressed, weak person that is probably suicidal right?" he did a double take, he didn't even make a sound, how could she hear him. "I could hear you breathing, and I have excellent senses."

"May I sit?"

"Why not, I'm leaving anyway…" she got up and then she looked at Draco, defeated and wet from sitting on the wet grass. "Why do you want to sit with a filthy mud-blood that is equivalent to dirt, even my eyes and hair are the colour of mud… appropriate don't you think… well this has been fun… good night Malfoy."

"Do you know why I kissed you?"

"What?" she was frustrating and confusing and he had to make her stop to think.

"Do you know why I kissed you?"

"a bet, to mess with my feelings, to see how far you can get, maybe you and Nott have a bet going since he is still trying…"

"What! What did that fucker do?" he was caught off guard, he stepped forward and she stepped back.

"Why do you fucking care, we aren't friends!"

"I kissed you because I care you fucking twit! Now what did that son-of-a-bitch do?"

He was moving towards her, enraged and unable to control it.

"Stop moving, don't come any closer, please why can't you people just stop!"

"Stop what? I have done nothing to you!"

She was against the tree, her hand up between them. "Maybe you haven't, but others have, I want to talk about it, I've said things to Harry but it's not enough, he doesn't get it, no one gets it. I… I hurt him once because I thought he was hurting me… but he was helping me… he said nothing of it… but I know he's hurt and confused." She was talking; she was talking so fast; he had stopped moving and just stood still. Time stood still, she was telling him something. His heart squeezed when he felt her trusting him just in the slightest.

**This was a shorter chapter in my opinion; hopefully you like it and let me know what you think xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco and Hermione were standing, staring at each other, under the moonlight, under the large tree that had branches droop to the floor. A magnificent sight; because if you watch closely, you see the roots move like fingers, the flowers and leaves twirl. Oh the magic of life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Hermione's POV**

He just stared at her, his mouth open, his eyes wide and bright. Her heart was beating so fast and all she wanted to do was walk into the water and sleep but she knew she had to keep living; she loved too many people to just leave. _He _should leave forever.

_Hermione felt strange things in the pit of her stomach, she was busy staring at Draco across the hall, and she could see he was tense and trying to keep in his desire for the girl next to him. She also fell witness to Pansy arousing him under the table, she felt a horrible pain in her chest and decided she should leave and just go do her homework. She walked out and was grabbed around the waist and pulled into an empty classroom just a corner down from the Great Hall. __**What in the hell is that?**_

"_I've been waiting so long to get you alone, fuck yes I want you!" his voice was by her ear, his disgusting hot breath on her neck, she was pinned to the door, her back against his chest, she felt something against her bum and she was sweating, her heart was erratic. She kicked and swung back but he was prepared, he grabbed her hands above her head and she was pushing and shoving but he held her in place. "Just stop moving, you want this, you know you do, you always look over at my table, fuck the things you do to me you disgusting mud-blood. He threw her wand across the room and he yanked down her panties and started touching her roughly. "Oh god mud-blood, you're so tight, ugh yes, you'll be wet for me soon baby!" she was crying silently and all of a sudden she got this surge of energy in her and she felt like she knew what to do, she held his hand tightly in hers and tried to concentrate and there it was that electrical pop, and he was flung back. "Accio Wand!" she had it in her hand by the time he came to and she kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face, she decided he deserved to live in embarrassment for hurting her so she cast a none-healing spell on his face, something that hasn't been practiced in many generations, let Madam Pomfrey sit on that one for a while. She slipped out of the room and just collapsed on the floor casting healing charms and trying to get the burning to go away._

The tree was mesmerizing, she was thinking of what had happened when Malfoy popped up. _**Why can't he fucking leave me alone!**_

After going on about hurting Harry, there was an awkward silence, she wanted to leave but couldn't; she wanted to be hugged by him, held, and kissed by him. His eyes glowing like the moon.

"Uh…Granger, how did you hurt him?"

"I slapped him and now he has scratch marks on his face." She was so dead, her voice monotone. Her tears had stopped falling. "I can't breathe sometimes."

"What did he do to make you do that?"

"What you did a while ago; woke me up from a nightmare, when I was awake; he was on top of me and I thought he was someone else. And I am sorry for hurting you!"

"What did you do after that?"

"I had him sleep with me," seeing how he suddenly tensed she continued. "Not like that, just stayed with me the night, he and Ron usually did if I couldn't sleep."

"Oh so you three share a bed?" _**why was he asking me these questions. **_

"Yes."

His eyes changed to stone, his entire demeanor changed, from approachable to stay-the-fuck-away.

"So Weasley and Potter would snuggle close with you, holding you while you slept?"

"Yes and why is that a question right now?"

"Just asking," His voice still cold and his once stormy eyes are dead. "What did Nott do?"

"I am not discussing that with _you_!" she started walking away, he grabbed her wrist and she winced. He looked at her curiously and looked down, he pulled up her sleeve and saw the handprint, and he tried mimicking the action, but couldn't get it right. He looked at her and turned her around slowly and held her hands above her head.

"I understand now…. Um… are you okay?" he let go quickly and stepped a few feet back.

"What do you understand, what do you mean?"

"Nott has a specific seducing technique; I've seen it before however it was with a willing partner…um do you need to go to the infirmary?"

She closed her robe and straightened her skirt and shook her head, and then all of a sudden just lost it and clutched her chest and fell to her knees. Wet grass sticking to her legs; "something is happening to me! And I don't understand what it is!"

"What are you talking about Granger?" he sounded more sincere than his previous nervous, weird self.

"I stopped him by electrocuting him… with my hands... I was in distress and wanted him away and it happened, he got knocked unconscious and I tied him up and well you'll see, and then ran… I don't know what's wrong."

"I'll take you to McGonagall, she is an expert at these things, and c'mon I'll take you through."

"I'd much rather do it tomorrow, it's late and I really want to bathe and sleep. I'll go tomorrow." She could see it was getting darker, so her heart was beating extremely fast and only calmed once she heard Malfoy's steps follow after her. _**Never been so happy to be in his company**_

"Thank you, for checking if I'm okay." He nodded and it was silent once more, when they got to their dorm Hermione saw the flick of Malfoy's wand and heard water pour into the tub. "Thanks." He said nothing.

She sat in the bath and moaned as the hot water stung in between her legs, she bit into her lip to stop from screaming. "Granger, um are you alright?"

She heard the knock, and she couldn't help but whimper as she replied. "Y-yes I'm, I'm fine."

She started scrubbing, and scrubbing and scrubbed some more; crying and just feeling disgusting. She got out and just wrapped a towel around her and walked out and bumped into something hard. "UGH!" strong hands were around her in an instant. "Um… thank you." They were in a terribly awkward situation, by she didn't want him to let go.

"Pleasure Granger, let's get you to bed;" she was confused, he took her hand and lead her through her room and placed her on the bed and went over to her cupboard and pulled out small shorts and what she could see was Harry's Quiddich jersey. "What are you doing?"

"Being nice, now be quiet, or you'll ruin it," he turned to smirk at her making her smile slightly. He brought them to the bed and eyed the shorts. "Well Granger, who knew you'd be rocking these at all."

She laughed, really laughed for the first time in months. "Well I think I should stick to dresses up to my ankles." He looked at her oddly.

"Well you can't hide that body of yours under frumpy clothing Granger, there's nothing wrong with showing what you have, trust me there's nothing wrong with it. Especially when you are better looking than any girl in the school,

"No I'm not and its easier, I don't like the attention."

"Yes you are?" he walked to the bed and held her chin "You are."

She started crying, she held herself tightly and just cried. She grabbed the shorts and put them on underneath her towel, he helped her with her top, and he closed his eyes reluctantly. "Thanks, my body just feels so powerless, I think I am just tired, I haven't slept a full night since beginning of summer."

He was shocked, it was the same with him but at least he had his favorite elf there singing him lullaby when his nightmares took over. "Didn't Potter or Weasley help you through that?"

"I didn't have contact with anyone. I did go to Harry's house the day before Hogwarts, I have a room at his house and it just felt better there."

"What happened to make you leave home?" She looked at him suddenly and got up and started shaking, and her eyes full of tears. He got up and went to her, and when he put his hands on her shoulders he felt a slight shock and jumped back. "Ouch, damn it Granger."

"Oh I'm sorry, you startled me!" She went to her bed and pulled back the cover. "Draco?"

"Yes," he was still rubbing his hands together, the pain was terrible. It felt like he was being burned.

"Will you stay with me tonight; it's okay if you don't… a Malfoy in a mud-blood's bed… um actually never mind; good night Malfoy and thank you." She looked at him, her eyes down and dull, he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked her in her eyes while taking off his cloak;

"I sleep without a shirt, are you okay with that?"

She didn't say anything; she scooted down the bed and pulled the sheet open for him. She smiled and waited for him.

He took a few breaths; he unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes locked on hers the whole time, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable. "Just don't shock me, and I will hex you if you don't see McGonagall." He climbed in next to her and lied down, feeling really strange sleeping in a bed with a girl without sex or anything that required physical contact.

"Good night Granger." He waited for her response and then lay down, he watched her, she was on the edge of her bed, _**silly girl **_he cleared his throat and underneath the covers he put his arm around her waist, feeling her tense quickly, and he pulled her flush against him. "Sh… I just like to cuddle." She seemed to relax, her breathing still heavy, _**fuck I want her so badly**_ he closed his eyes, subconsciously tightening his hold on her.

"_YES DRACO YES RIGHT THERE!" Hermione was moaning his name as he brought her closer to the edge. Her eyes on him the whole time, he tightens and loses control and makes her scream louder._

He woke up with a start and found that it wasn't in the middle of the night and he didn't wake from a nightmare but from an intense erotic dream of him and Granger.

He looked down and saw Granger next to him, against him with his erection pressed right against her bum, **fucks sake, please don't realize this!** He looked around to see if she was awake, and luckily she wasn't, but he did feel sudden warmth, he looked down and saw that his hand was under her shirt, over her belly button. _**Oh goodness her skin is so warm; he needs warm in his cold life**_

He saw it was only 5 in the morning and decided to sleep as if he didn't know of anything.

**Hermione's POV**

"_shh…I just like to cuddle." That's what she heard when she fell asleep, his warm arm around her waist, heating her soul, making her pulse race. She _wanted_ to be in his arms, she felt so safe. _She woke up, groggy and so tired, she realized than that she had no nightmares. _**What a great night, wonder what changed?**_

She felt something warm against her; she felt something heavy around here and something weird too. What was that? She turned to find Malfoy, sleeping, his face so calm and gentle. She looked down and couldn't see what was against her. She moved slightly and she tensed when he heard her moan.

"Yes… please just like that, yes… faster…" she screwed her eyes shut and tensed up, she was suddenly terribly awkward and confused. _**He's shagging someone in his dream while next to me **_his hand gripped harder at her jumper _**he wouldn't hurt me, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**_

She couldn't do anything, he would probably be embarrassed so she tried to be as still as possible, and sleep took her again.

A few hours later, she saw the sun raising that was the first time in many, many nights that she slept without nightmares. She awoke with the same feeling again against her bum; she looked down and saw his hand under her shirt. _**No, he wouldn't, he's aroused by his sex dream girl **_he gripped her harder and pushed his pelvis against her. That did it, she got out of bed and fixed her jumper, he never groped her. _**What if he did stuff while I slept what if he planned this?**_

"Granger, what are you doing up so early?"

She couldn't look anywhere else but at his crotch, only realizing now that it was his erection against her and she remembered this being the usual scene she woke up to with Ron or Harry.

"Um, I just woke up, it's almost time for breakfast, so I … I'm going to shower… thank you again…" before she left he cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm, I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that… this to happen… I hope you slept alright. See you later Granger." He grabbed his cloak and quickly walked out. She stood standing there for a while longer and then walked through to the bathroom on got into the shower, and let the water wash over her dirty body.

_**Why would he want me?**_

"MIONE! Over here!" she was walking towards her table and saw the usual crowd, Harry and Ron, Ginny and Seamus, Neville and Luna all talking.

"Hermione where have you been?" Ginny asked. "We still haven't had a sleepover."

She sat down in between her best friends and piled food into her plate. "Head duties have been very time consuming, planning this Hogsmeade trip, but I do not have a patrol this Saturday so come over for the night. Malfoy won't be home so we can be as loud and annoying as we want." She really needed a girlfriend.

"Oh, so he won't _home_? Domesticated are we now?" Ginny winked while Ron looked back in disgust, his face going red, while Harry was whispering to Caroline.

"It's not like that, I feel at home there, and he is there too, but anyway he's not going to be there."

"Where will the Ferret be?" Hermione was not happy when Ron said that, Malfoy helped her last night, she would call him a friend if he wouldn't laugh at that. I'm sure he wouldn't know what _friend_ means.

"He will be with me and my father, the DADA professor."

"Why?" Ron asked around a full mouth of food, still red in the face, _**Oh Ronald, so childish.**_

**Harry's POV**

"Are you seriously going to be with _him_ on our first date to Hosmeade?"

"Yes Harry, I've told you this; he is family to me and it's a tradition! I am not breaking that just because you and he are having a spat!"

She was being so unreasonable "SPAT! He is a fucking Death Eater, he_ ugh please, he can't be trusted!"

She was livid by the time he ended that conversation. "Excuse me Harry Potter, but did he ask for that life! No, you have no idea what he has been through; I should have expected more from you. You will be okay with this, he has done nothing to you since the war, now you fucking grow up or you will not see me again!" she was screaming, they were standing by the Forbidden Forest, and he was suddenly quiet.

"I'm sorry, I guess I haven't really given him a chance, it's just frustrating to know someone that was on the _other_ side. I'm sorry baby, please forgive me."

She smiled and kissed him; she led him to one of the trees and kissed him passionately. "I need you now baby, please." He whispered, and she complied. She got on to her knees and took him quickly into her mouth; he was holding the bark of the tree hard trying to control his urge just to push her into the grass and have his way with her but they both discussed they would take it slow. He came in her mouth as she swallowed him completely. She got up and kissed him and he took over by placing his warm hand against her center and slowly brought her to the edge.

**-Present-**

He was fine with his girlfriend hanging out with his worst enemy, he knew that Ferret was important to her so he was dealing with it; she never forced him to hand out with Malfoy. That would take more time. Harry parted ways with Carol at Breakfast and waited for the last part of the trio; _**she hasn't called for him, she has been so distant, I hope she's been sleeping ok**_

She walked in then and sat between Ron and Harry and was speaking with Ginny about weekend plans, yes she needed a girl night. Maybe she could invite Carol another time when she wasn't busy with Ferret. She sat with him the day and she had her hand really high up his leg and slowly teasing him; so he decided to play the game she rarely lost; he placed his hand on her leg under her skirt and trailed patterns up until he was at her panties, he heard her breath in sharply and she glared at him.

Hermione started talking to him; he carried on with his assault on his girlfriend's bundle of nerves. "Yes Mione, I have finished most of my essays and no I am busy with Quiddich try outs this weekend. What about you, are you okay?"

She looked at him and gave a small smile, but he knew she was lying but he promised himself never to bring it up until she did. "My nightmares are back but I've just been dealing with it in my own way, please don't worry about me. Plus I still have one of your shirts so it feels like you're there with me,"

He smiled at her and went back to staring at his red faced girlfriend, "Honey are you alright?"

She glared, "Yes sweetie, I'm feeling fine."

**Draco's POV**

He was staring at Granger from his table, _**fuck, I can't believe I had a hard on while sleeping next to her, dreaming of fucking her senseless and her seeing it! Can you be any more stupid you moron! **_He mentally slapped himself and went on to eating his pancakes. Pansy sat next to him again and started whispering sexual things in his ear but all he did was eat, and think of Granger. "Oh merlin! Nott what happened mate?" Blaise questioned.

Draco looked up ready to curse him to death. But he couldn't help but laugh as he watched the brute of a pathetic man sit on the left of him and stare into space. "Nothing, just leave it." he sounded so irritated and really angry. "Drake, need to speak to you." He whispered.

Draco held his composure and used his wand to _silence and muffled _the area around him. "What do you want Nott?" Draco was bored already, he was looking over his face and saw Nott had two black eyes, a dark, deep cut on the bridge of his nose, he had scratched on his need and what Draco could see was blue marks just on his hand. _**What the fuck does she have?**_

"I need the password to the Head's dorm, I need to teach that mud-blood bint a lesson, and fucking bint did this and did some weird shit!" he pointed to his face. "I can't even heal them mate."

"What did she do?" he kept his face looking bored, if Nott saw what Draco really had on his face, everyone will think he was weak. His heart was breaking, because Granger made a dangerous enemy.

"I almost got in, fuck she was tight, merlin knows she's as pure as a fucking angel."

"Nott, did you fuck her?" everyone knew Draco loathed rapists. They know him to be the man who enjoyed a willing partner. Draco sneered at Nott. The pathetic man's eyes bulged at the pressure of Draco's gaze, "Did you fuck her?" he slammed his hand on the table and Nott yelped. Shaking his head,

"No, no I fingered her, she wanted it, I could tell, that mud-blood was staring this way all of dinner last night.

"So you touched her without her consent, are you trying to take after your fucking father you sick fuck!" Draco's blood boiled over. Nott was moving closer to Blasie who was staring oddly at them.

"She wanted it, just like the first time, why do you care?"

"I fucking care Nott because she is still a fucking girl, a mud-blood girl, you stay the fuck away from me and you stay the fuck away from her, as of now, the mud-blood is mine. Unlike you, I ruin her psychologically rather than physically!" he removed the charms and stormed out.

**I hope you like where I went with it… **

**I've decided to skip ahead a little, just so it isn't the longest story in the world**

**-please review! Thanks to those who have-I really love reading comments.**

**What to look forward to:**

**Does Draco act on his feeling towards her?**

**Does she tell Ginny the truth?**

**Will she figure out what's wrong with her?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I just realized that I hardly had any other POVs, so I hope you don't find this little detour through the other lives irritating.**

**So here are Harry's, Ginny's, Ron's POV for just this chapter and sometimes in the other chapters,**

**Ron's POV**

Seeing Hermione so beautiful and grown up makes his body do all sorts of things and he wished he acted on them before the war instead of messing it up by going for Lavender. But he realized that she would never be his, so when he saw Lavender he saw happiness. Hermione would never be with him now and so he had to make a change and Lavender was beautiful and also grown up, she doesn't call him horrible nick names anymore and she isn't as clingy. They started dating once they saw each other at school again, she had a scar along her collarbone where Grey-back got her but other than that she was perfect. And Ginny even says that she enjoys her company.

"Baby lets go to Hogsmeade, us and Harry can go get butter-beers and just hang out in the sun."

"Sure, lets tell Harry then, won't Hermione be joining us?" he knew that she really didn't like Mione, but he wasn't going to throw away a very long friendship.

"Maybe, we will see, she's been busy with things lately.

The two lovebirds spent the night in the room of requirements; she and Ron dressed for the day, and met Harry outside the castle.

"Hey guys, ready for the three broomsticks?"

"Yes, let's go." The three walked through the town and walked into the three broomsticks; people turned and stared, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They sat by the window and spoke about trials and essays and what they did for the summer.

"Oh goodness is that Caroline with Malfoy? And is that Professor Hubs?"

Lavender asked pointing to the other side of the pub, there sat Malfoy, Caroline and the Professor. Draco was sitting next to Caroline drinking Fire whiskey while the other two had butter beers.

"Wonder what the Ferret's doing?" Ron was always so much harder on Malfoy than the rest. "Caroline said she was celebrating his birthday with him, why is she friends with him?"

"She told me that they are best friends, and trust me Ron don't question that. And plus her and I had a big fight about it, she loves him like a brother and she would break up with me for him. I think we all need to grow up and away from the past. This is our last year; I really don't want trouble.

Ron left it at that.

**Harry's POV**

He was feeling so helpless at seeing his girlfriend with Malfoy, but seeing them together helps to make him realize that maybe Malfoy is a changed man, maybe he just wants a good year too. He is Head Boy and he hasn't taken advantage of his position. He watched them and saw Malfoy was smiling, he never smiled.

"He seems changed, he hasn't even tried with us and it's been a month and a half."

"What the hell mate, are you saying he's a changed man and we should be nicer?"

"I don't think he meant it that way Ron, so just relax." Harry watched as how Ron's face softened, he really liked Lavender because if not he wouldn't shut up that easily.

"Have you guys seen Hermione lately, she seems very… sullen?" Lavender commented. "Is she okay?"

"We aren't sure actually, she hasn't said anything… too be honest I think she's tired from all the Head duties, I mean she and Malfoy planned this weekend, and she and Malfoy were scheduling prefects constantly and even had re opened her fight for Elves rights! She is incredible." Harry waited for Ron to comment on his praise for Hermione but all he saw was a slight smile but no words.

"Well guess it's just lady problems, or guys problems."

"Guy problems, we would definitely know about it." Ron stated, making Lavender huff.

"Nope no guy problems, she would be happier."

A few hours went by and they decided to take their full butter beer bellies back to enjoy their Saturday afternoon.

**Ginny's POV**

She and Hermione walked through the empty halls all the way to the Head's dorm, and she was pleasantly surprised at the décor green and gold, silvers and reds. Quite pretty, _**who knew these colors would work so well. **_

"Hermione, do you also find these colors pretty when mixed." She watched Hermione look around and shrug.

"Yes Ginny, they go really nice together." Ginny sat on the loveseat and Hermione brought out tea.

"Hermione, what's been going on with you? You are so far away and I didn't hear a peep from you the entire summer." Ginny didn't say it but she really needed her friend during her break up with Harry.

"My uncle was visiting and he kept me busy… I, I am sorry Ginny, will you talk to me now about it maybe?"

"Harry seemed different after the War, and yes so many people died and it was just so cruel really; I think I realized I just didn't want to be with him after that, the war was heated and I think it was mainly a crush. I just didn't know. Harry and I called it end by quarter of the summer and I owled you, and you never came!" she was up and pacing. She saw Hermione shed tears. She suddenly felt guilty; she understood that Hermione just got her parents back. "Horrible friend, ugh I'm sorry, my sensitivity just went out the window, sorry Mione!"

"Ginny, I want to tell you something, but it's hard, it's painful and I don't want pity, I want a friend I can talk too."

Ginny sat down and grabbed Hermione's hands and held her breath and nodded.

"My uncle isn't a pleasant man; he likes to use me…"

Ginny swallowed loudly "use you how?" Hermione stood up, and discarded her cloak, and her blouse, and pants and vest and standing in front of Ginny shaking in her bra and panties. She held her wand in one shaky hand and waved over her body. Ginny gasped and tears sprang into eyes, she gritted her teeth,

"He hits you?"

"Yes, when he's sober and when he isn't… its worse when he is sober." Hermione covered herself; Ginny walked up to her, and hugged her for a really long time. Ginny smiled and turned Hermione around and gulped at the sight of the scars,. "What's this one, it seems new?" she pointed to the long cut on her abdomen.

"Umm it is new, it happened this summer, he stabbed me; I'm fine though."

"Hermione, your uncle stabbed you and your fine? Have you told anyone?" Ginny picked up her cloak and pulled it over Hermione's shoulders. They sat down on the love seat and Hermione told her how her Uncle started hitting her the summer before school started, but that's _all _Hermione disclosed. The rest of the night they spent talking about anything they felt sad about.

"You have to tell me about Malfoy? Do you like him?" Ginny grabbed some chocolate frogs and every flavor jelly beans packets.

"He's been terribly strange, one minute he's hot, one minute he's cold. He… he stayed by me one night when I had a nightmare; he um… he was excited in the morning and I freaked out and wanted to run, but he did ha, and he left his shirt behind."

"Did he have a sex dream? Wow way to keep it subtle. But you freaked out? Why that's quite sexy?"

Hermione blushed. "I am not used to that and plus he was probably dreaming of Pansy."

Ginny scoffed, _**how ridiculous, everyone knows Malfoy doesn't even like having sex with her.**_

"No, he was holding you, why didn't you do something; like maybe urge him on, is he big, I've seen him shirtless at practices and he is absolutely delicious."

Hermione stared at her, even redder than before. "I didn't look; I just waited for him to leave. I am not comfortable in situations such as those!" Ginny was very confused with this, how many times has her introvert, book loving, baggy clothes wearing friend been in that situation?

The rest of the night was uneventful, they went to bed, to Ginny's amusement, Hermione wore Malfoy's Slytherin's shirt; "don't tell anyone, I just… I just like how it smells."

Ginny didn't say anything, maybe that's how Hermione copes with being hurt at home; maybe Malfoy helped her without knowing. They fell asleep soon after they climbed in and Ginny woke up to Hermione crying, she turned to her and held her but she kept crying.

Ginny held her tightly and started humming, this seemed to quiet her down. It was definitely not Ginny's best night's sleep.

**Draco's POV**

Lina and Christo were great, they never spoke of my family when we went out, they always brought his mind to Quiddich or careers and Christo teased him over girls he found good for Draco in his 7th year. Lunch was interesting as he found the Weasel and Potty brain and that Brown sitting by the window watching him. Lina thought was curious but didn't voice her opinion; Draco knew she was upset, she had a look about her that screamed 'fuck them all' probably even her boyfriend.

"So Draco tell us, are there any ladies catching your fancy? How about…Hermione Granger? She is exceptional." Christo mentioned her name and he looked up suddenly and was surprised at her name being mentioned. "She is as well very pretty hmmm?" his eyes were filled with amusement.

"No, goodness no, she and I have very negative opinions of each other… and no, no one has caught my fancy." He looked down and his company knew he was lying but didn't push it.

He returned to the castle after drinking a few more fire-whiskeys, he walked through the halls and saw a few children stare at him, and he sneered and quickly walked through to his dorm. He found it empty. It was about 10:00 so she was probably asleep. **Wonder where Granger is?**

He heard crying from her room and went to check, he opened the door slowly and stayed silent as he watched the Weasley girl hold her, he heard her whisper. "He will never hurt you again, shhh… Mione, you will come live with me, I won't let you go back." He was confused, why was she saying that? He stayed in the doorway a while longer and then left, his eyes growing wary. He collapsed on his bed, his brain working over drive… _**who was hurting Granger?**_

Sunday came too quickly for Draco, his head hurt, he slowly sat up and saw he was still in his clothes; he got up for a shower. The water scolding, he winced at the pain but welcomed it, his mind clearing quickly; after an hour of scrubbing his filthy skin, he got out; wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out, as he rounded the corner, something soft; and a 'oof' he looked again and grabbed and luckily he caught her waist, steadying her.

"Sorry Draco, I wasn't looking where I was going." She wasn't looking at him, she was fiddling with her shirt, she was also wearing really short shorts, and he was mesmerized by her long legs. He looked up her body and stopped to stare at what shirt she was wearing,

"Granger?" he waited for her to look at him. She didn't, he took her chin in his hand and lifted her face, she tried pulling away but he held on firmly. "Is this my shirt?"

Her eyes widened, she shook her head. He clicked his tongue "Granger why are you wearing my shirt?" he was very amused, he really wanted to laugh but that would just make her hate him, "Granger, you can have it." he let her chin go and walked to his room, in his room he leaned against the door and fought the urge to rip that shirt off of her and have his way with her.

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard a knock. He opened it and saw Granger; she was still wearing the shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wear it, and I will have it washed from my germs and have it returned to you." _**Why did she always bring up her fucking blood, he never did… maybe once or twice but now she's doing it and it's driving him crazy**_ her face confident and all he did was smirk.

"Why did you wear it in the first place?" she looked him up and down and he noticed she bite her lip, she met his eyes and shrugged. "If you want it, keep it, if you give it back no need to wash it, I wouldn't." _**fuck that was some kind of slip, wasn't it?**_

She looked at him again, her eyes were wide. "Um…I… um… okay." She retreated and he was alone once again.

She never brought back the shirt. _**I couldn't be happier**_

**-couple of weeks later (same month)**

Draco watched Hermione across the Great Hall, he was sitting with Pansy and Blaise, Nott was next to Blaise, not staring at Draco at all, and the threat was still there. Blaise nudged him. "Mate, stop staring! If you are keen on her, you need to either be subtle or fucking act!" he whispered. Draco shocked from his core. _**What the hell? How did he know this?**_

"How did you know?"

"You just confirmed it but I've noticed for a couple of weeks, the stares and the way you tense up when she's around or when Nott says something disgusting."

"Well it's not like I can act on it, she hates me."

Blaise turned to look at Granger and smirked. "No she doesn't" Draco looked again and saw Female and Male Weasleys and Potty jump her and hug and kiss her, _**what was going on, presents, kisses…. Shit…. It was her birthday and I forgot, after she fucking sent her a card. **_

His classes were boring until he had DADA with Granger as his partner and while that was the last class of the day, he was terribly bored, so he needed to annoy her. She sat next to him, writing notes from the board; she was stiff and her eyes were red. "It's your birthday right?" he whispered. She nodded. "Happy Birthday Granger, I would have got you a present but seeing as how you sleep in my shirt every night, I guess that's present enough. Or would you like more clothing?" she stiffened and stared at him; he smirked and then saw her eyes were red and dead. His heart ached. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" he had his hand very close to hers; he wanted to grab her hand and kiss her knuckles. He settled for stretching out his pinkie and stroked hers, her breathing hitched and she looked at him.

"I … I'm fine, I am happy… I just received unsettling news. But I am fine, thanks for asking." She took her pinkie and linked it with his and squeezed. His heart jumped, and he wanted to kiss her, all he wanted to do was kiss her.

**Hermione's POV**

Her birthday, today she was 19. She woke up groggy and sore, her nightmares got the best of her again. She showered and got dressed for breakfast. No one was at the table, _**where was everyone? **_She went to go sit down and placed 2 pancakes and eggs and bacon and started eating. Then all of a sudden she heard the door open loudly and footsteps and a lot of people screaming. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIONE"

She turned to find her friends running towards her, Harry got to her first and grabbed her from behind and started kissing and hugging her, he handed her a really heavy present. Ginny came over and hugged her as well but Hermione could see it in her eyes it says 'I am so sorry Mione' which made her feel sick to her stomach, Ginny handed her something flat and then Ron came and hugged her but not like he always did, Lavender was standing right next to him so she understood. He handed her something soft. "Thanks you guys, this is just lovely." After a few minutes Neville and Luna came through hand in hand and kissed Hermione on each cheek and wished her a happy birthday. They sat and spoke about what they might be doing in DADA, and then the owls flew in, she got quite excited, she hasn't spoken to her parents in a really long time so she was hoping they would send a letter. She saw her owl carrying a lot of different things, she placed everything in a pile and _shrinked_ it all to everyone's disappointment.

"I really want to open my parents' presents in private, alright let me see if Harry and Ron have finally gotten it right." She smirked at the two boys who never knew what to get her for all the years of their friendship. She opened Harry's present first, it was a quill set with all different colors that refill for a period of time, depending what you pay. She kissed Harry's cheek and opened Ron's, it was soft so she assumed clothing; she opened it up and found parchment, and when she looked again she saw the borders of the parnchment change, to swirls, "Oh wow this is beautiful." Ron blushed and pointed to Lavender. "Um, he wasn't sure what to get you so I told him every girl likes something pretty and then he found this… it changes to what you're thinking, abstract though and only the writer knows what it means." Hermione smiled at the two of them then looked down, and saw it had changed to a dragon, she asked Ginny what she saw and they said it was just lines to her. She grabbed Ginny's present and saw she bought her the most beautiful bracelet with different links, a silver book, a cute otter, a small wand that looked oddly exactly like her own. "Awh Gin! This is stunning! Thank you so very much!" they all finished breakfast and made their way to Arithmacy, it wasn't very interesting and so Hermione who sat at the back opened up her letters from her parents.

Dear our Hermione

This is mum writing, you know you dad has horrid writing. We found your other letter and too be honest I was shocked, I cried for days and when that man came home for supper I had beat him so badly that I broke my hand, your father was held back as his eyes showed what he really thought, he wanted to kill the man he thought was family. I called the police and he's been arrested after spilling his secrets. Honey I've never been so proud of you, I love you for being so strong all these years, I guess being away at school has made you feel safe and I am disgusted in myself that your father and I didn't notice. You've always been a wonderful actress. He will never hurt you again. We will always love you, he is nothing to us anymore and the rest of the family thinks the same. They found out by us, I wish you could have done that but I know it would have been a million times more horrible.

Your father and I hope you can come home for Christmas, even just for the day if you don't feel comfortable.

I wanted to get all the horrible things out before I wish my baby a very Happy Birthday! You are on your last year of being a teen so get all that horrible teen disobedience out of your system now, you have made us so proud and we couldn't have asked for a better child. You are our everything my sweetie, we love you and study hard and see you at Christmas. Oh here is your father.

We love you, I'm sorry

Not a man with many words these days I'm afraid, it will all be better once we see you are safe and what I heard, feeling better. Would you send us a picture?

Love you, our beautiful angel.

Xx

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she quickly had to fend of the tears that were escaping. "Mione, are you alright?" Harry nudged me and she decided to show him.

She watched him read the paper, knowing it didn't mention anything of what other things he did. His face went red and he grabbed her hand and squeezed really hard. "Ouch Harry, I bruise easily," he looked at her wide eyed and she couldn't help but smile at the double meaning. He didn't find it funny.

"Well are you still going down there from Christmas, if not you know you have a place with the Weasleys, they're sending us our invites probably next week."

"I might be going for a week, just to see them and answer anything they might want to ask. But thanks Harry; I will definitely be seeing you."

He smiled but she saw his eyes were glassy, _**didn't mean to upset him, I shouldn't tell him these things anymore**_

"Will Caroline be joining you for Christmas?"

"Unfortunately not, she and her father always go away for the holiday, so I will only see her on New Year's."

"Oh well at least she will be with you when the New Year begins." They laughed about how Ron will probably get Lavender pregnant on that day, since he will be so sloshed.

They ended class and went to lunch, and Hermione excused herself and went to the bathroom and took out her other letter, her heart stopped and she thought she was dead, everything went blurry, she couldn't stop herself from crying then

Dear my girl

Well if you are reading this, it means I am currently sitting in a very small, very cold cell of a prison. They didn't even give me a trial, I know I deserve this in your eyes but frankly all I can think of is your face, your shapely body, and I wish it were writhing under me like all the other years. After a while I saw your face change into one of need, and do not tell me it was fear, you wanted me. You always gave me kisses and hugs but then freaked out and played innocent when I took it further. You are nothing but a disgusting filthy thing I use, a whore and no one will touch you after you spill your pathetic guts, I'm most likely getting out after a couple of years, and I will find you and we WILL be together. Your mother was once mine but she rejected me, this is so much better, killing two birds with one stone! I do not feel anything but lust for you, and they say I should feel horrible for doing this to my niece but all I want is to have you again. You are mine! Mine forever and ever. No one will love you!

Love yours always, Robert. Xxx

p.s send some pictures, I need some release.

Her heart didn't beat for a long time she thought. She had fallen to her knees and her legs were sore, she felt so disgusted, ugh. _**He's right, no one will love me**_

She cleaned up her face as best as she could and hurried on to her next class, skipping lunch knowing after her display in the bathroom that she would throw up again. _**Happy birthday to me, I knew I couldn't even get a day.**_

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" she stopped in her tracks and shook her head clear of nonsense and looked up to see her DADA professor.

"Yes, I… I am fine sir thank you for asking." He looked at her curiously. She went to sit down.

"Happy Birthday Miss Granger, I do hope those are not tears I see on your face… on your birthday?"

She looked at him again and smiled. "That obvious huh?"

"Oh yes my dear, I do have a teenage daughter. Would you like to speak about it?"

She shook her head and he smiled again, oh how she wished she could say something. She was surprised suddenly when she saw a paper teddy bear, a blue teddy bear fall on its bum after being dropped and she watched it as it walked across the table to her and smiled up at her, it looked down and pointed to its big belly that was made up off crumpled up paper, that read Happy Birthday. She smiled and looked up. "It is charmed to be alive, so you can take it to your room and make it comfortable. It's really quite cute, my wife created the charm; she always made these animals for Lina. I hope you like it."

Her heart squeezed at the sweet gesture. "Thank you Professor, this made my day much better." She picked up the bear and watched how his paws circled around her thumb; she's never been so impressed. She had her very one bear. "And, what is even cuter, you can feed him, he doesn't get bigger but it is cute when there is a fat paper bear running around." She wanted to say something but settled for thank you when the class started piling in, she was going to take him to her room and make a little bed, she made him sit on her lap, and to her amazement he took her robes and snuggled in tightly.

She stiffened slightly when Draco sat down by her, she hadn't spoken to him since the shirt incident, she was very embarrassed that she was caught, but she found it odd that he said he wouldn't wash it if she gave it back, _**would he burn it, he didn't really say he'd keep it?**_

She was surprised at his gentle tone when saying happy birthday and what screamed at her out of confusion, was his pinkie stroking hers and she felt tingles going up her arm and her stomach did somersaults. She explained to him she was upset about a letter but not its contents and squeezed his pinky with hers. _**Are you mental, he will probably hex you under the table! **_But he did no such thing, he almost smiled.

"Okay class, seeing how you all love reading, I want chapters 5 till 7 finished, we are going to be doing non-verbal defensive spells today, and I want an essay on all the types of non-dark magic, non-verbal defensive spells. Now up, and your partner will stand on the other side of the room, we will have a small duel session. Now I know how hostile duels look like, if you aim to hurt your partner, you will get a horrible mark on your exams.

Hermione stood on the other side stood Draco, twirling his wand in his hand, he looked at her through his hair; he looked very frightening. "Now, let me see, how about Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini, up on the stage please and only defend yourself." Hermione watched how Blaise was so graceful, he was relaxed but Lavender was stressed and all out of sorts. In the end Zabini won to Lavender's dismay. A few more partners went on, and finally it was her and Malfoy. She looked at him and he was absolutely menacing, but he seemed to know what I was thinking and winked. _**What the hell was that?**_

It took a while but Draco managed to defend him so well she decided to give it to him, he was extremely smug. They went to sit down again and Hermione pulled her new baby teddy that she named Baloo.

"Well of course she lost; she's a mud-blood." She heard Nott whisper to Draco, she didn't want to look, she focused on the Professor as he spoke about how certain defensive spells can make you absorb power and use it when you feel endangered. It was called puterea sufletului; this is called Putere when someone has it. She wrote that down and underlined it 5 times; this was similar to what she had.

"Professor, does this ever go away?"

"Ah, good question Miss Granger, no it doesn't but it stays dormant, and it comes out only in times of extreme fear and stress. It is similar to a shock, as muggles are also aware of it as electrical pop. It is very rare."

_**Oh god, she has Putere, when did this happen, oh shit!**_

"Is that what you did to me you stupid mud-blood!" Nott jumped up and pointed to me, his face red. She was suddenly very angry, how dare he accuse me of anything.

"If I did you deserved it you moron!" _**not what she was hoping for, now everyone thinks she's a freak, story of my life.**_

"Mr. Nott, speak like that again and I will hang you upside down from the Quiddich posts for the night. Now Miss Granger, would you please accompany me, everyone else stop staring, and get to work on those chapters and essay." Hermione's face fell, she looked up to see Harry and Ron and Caroline, and the rest of the class stare, Harry smiled slightly. Ron looked wary and Caroline smiled.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked the professor as they walked towards the East side, knowing she is going to McGonagall.

"No, not at all, it's not like this is your fault, now we will speak with McGonagall and see what she says, now tell me what happened with Mr. Nott?" he turned towards her and watched her intensely.

"He scared me and I don't know, he just stumbled back and then I ran away."

"Physical contact brings that to play, did he hurt you?"

_**Her head was screaming yes, but what was going to happen to him.**_

"Well he did come in contact with me, but I'm always wary of the Slytherins so when I bump into them, I get freaked."

He didn't seem convinced.

"Sugar truffels"

She held back a giggle. Dumbledore was still a big part of this school. She walked into the office once was Dumbledore's and now McGonagall sat there, her eyes looked up. She was suddenly terribly nervous.

"Miss Granger, Professor Christo what do I owe this pleasure?"

Her Professor stepped forward, and she stayed put, looking down the whole time at her shoes.

"Yes Headmistress, it seems our very own Hermione Granger has the 'Power of the Soul,'" the headmistress looked at Hermione and stood suddenly,

"Will you excuse us, you may go back to class Professor, I believe Miss Granger and I need to discuss a few things."

He nodded and turned to her and smiled, _**if I was going to die, then they would not be smiling. **_

"Headmistress, I am really confused."

"Tell me my dear, when did this start?"

"Um, I think maybe two weeks ago?"

"Well, what happened to make you do it?"

"I was surprised at bumping into Nott."

"Did you also beat him up?"

"I don't know what came over me; I just got so angry because he was calling me mud-blood." The headmistress gasped and frowned.

"I thought I was going to get this behavior from Mr. Malfoy. Tell me do you have an idea of what this 'Power of the Soul' is?"

They sat in the little sitting area by the fire, sipping the tea one of the house elves brought in.

"Only what I know from what the Professor said, a pop like a shock, it comes out in times of fear or stress."

"Why are you so frightened? Or stressed?"

"I rather not talk about it, it's very personal, and could you maybe give me insight on it without knowing the context."

The headmistress watched her carefully, pursing he lips she seemed to concentrate.

"Yes well it is harder to say without the context but very well… the soul is very powerful, it is what makes us human and anything negative in life breaks the soul time and time again, my dear girl if someone has this gift it means they don't have a great life, they're constantly in the way of evil and horror. It is controllable, that is why Professor Hubs will have you join him 3 times a week in his classroom, where he will enduce it and show you how to control it. It is the hardest part because you have to remember horrors in your life to bring it out. It's the exact opposite of the Dementors, they thrive on happiness, this thrives off of hate and sadness."

"Will it consume me?"

"It can, but you are the strongest young witch I've ever known, you helped defeat Voldemort, you are strong, and this can be controlled."

"What does it work on?"

"Supernatural beings, obviously if you are afraid of them, and believe me Miss Granger, you can hurt them to the point of death." She let me sit with that a while. Her eyes widened and realized that she can actually kill someone.

"Not anyone else?"

"Well, it has an effect on others but to for instance but it's more of a surge of uncomfortable energy and then they have to sit or stop what they're doing." That explains all the time her Uncle just stopped all of a sudden, clutching at his heart. _**I could have killed him.**_

"Are you alright Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I am fine now, thank you for telling me, I was becoming really worried."

They said their good-byes and she made her way back to DADA, when she walked in, everyone looked up and all she could do was look down and when she made it to her seat, Draco didn't look at her, and Harry, Ron and Caroline were staring but smiling luckily.

She started reading the chapters and when she was done, she looked over what she had. _**Hermione has the 'Power of the Soul'**_

When classes ended she was hounded by her friends, at lunch people were asking her questions, some even asked if she could try it on them. "Everyone be quiet, leave her alone, she's not used to this so stop hounding her!" she heard Ginny yell over the crowd. She came and sat by me and held my hand.

"Thanks Ginny, and I will not speak with anyone about this, so you all can leave now." They all groaned and all that was left were Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna. They spoke about what she missed in DADA and how Nott was screaming about her.

"He even showed the class what you did to his chest and hands, Mione why did you do that?"

She was shocked, "He called me a mud-blood, I know I am one it doesn't mean I like hearing it."

Harry grabbed her hand and shook his head. "You are a muggle born witch who will put any pureblood sod in their place."

"Hey!" Ron yelled when he heard that. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Ronald do not try to deny it, but you aren't a sod." He smiled at her, and then a very huffed up Lavender plopped down next to him,

"Guess you are super popular now, couldn't wait for that to come out!" Ron stared blankly at his girlfriend, and hushed her. Harry was too shocked to say anything; however Hermione was enraged at her stupid assumption. She slammed her hands flat on the table, they all gasped; she looked down and saw blue electricity tendrils moving over her hands and arms.

"Do you think I want this you stupid twit, next you speak to me, don't!" she grabbed an apple and straightened up. "See you guys later, I'll be in the library researching this so called 'popularity boost' she kissed Harry and Ginny on the cheek and left.

**Harry's POV**

His cheek tingled, he saw Ginny holding hers, and "Did you feel it too?"

"Yes, that was quite cool, and on the topic…" Harry saw Ginny turn red and glare at Lavender.

"You came into this group two months ago, Hermione's been in this group for 8 years, so how about your hold your fucking tongue seeing as how she can kill you easily now.. and I will not do anything to stop her so just stop being a dimwitted, attention seeking bitch… and Ron do not pick a fight with me right now for treating her horribly, and by the fucking way Lavender, I actually liked you!" she was at her feet half way through. Seamus was at her side immediately, rubbing her shoulders.

"Babe, let's go for a walk… see you around Harry, Ron." Harry watched them walk out. He went back to his food, trying to not get involved. Hermione knew he wouldn't pick sides.

"Ron, why didn't you stand up for me?" Lavender asked Ron. Harry looked up and saw Ron looking really conflicted.

"Lav. Hermione's never hurt your feelings, she's practically ignored you, you're the one who started it, Ginny is your friend, I can't tell her what to do, you should be able to tell her what you think?" his voice calm.

"Well I guess you've made your decision." She moved to get up, but Ron pulled her down.

"Listen to me, you are not allowed to be angry at me when you insulted my friend, either you grow up and get over your mood with her, I am not going to stand you being horrible, so yes you can leave and when you want to come back, say sorry to Hermione or come back and just don't speak to her, you have a choice."

Harry couldn't believe it; Ron actually defended Hermione, that's maybe happened 4 times in their friendship. _**Well done mate, Hermione will be very happy with this.**_

"Good job Mate, you did the right thing; I would have hit you if you didn't."

"Thanks, I just feel so horrible, Hermione must be really miserable right now, how did it feel when you got shocked?"

"Like it could have been way worse, if Nott had marks to show after it then it must be able to do much worse, look mate-she isn't herself these days, having her parents around kind of put her on edge thinking she'll have to do it again, so we should just be more understanding okay."

"Yeah sure, look mate we need to talk about Quiddich, tryouts are coming up."

"Yes, yes I've been thinking, you obviously stay as a Keeper, me a seeker and we need two chasers, Katie isn't here this year and nor is Demelza. Maybe Neville, Hey Neville, would you like to give Quiddich ago this year?"

"Um, what position would I be playing?"

"We have a spot open as a Chaser?" Ron and Harry hoped Neville would say yes.

Harry saw Neville contemplating this.

"Sure, I'll try out maybe I can live out my fantasy of being cool once in Hogwarts ha."

"You are cool silly." Luna cooed. They laughed and joined in on the conversation.

Neville suggested Dean Thomas and Seamus, so they made sure to say something to bring them in on it for tryouts. Harry hoped it would be Neville but he'll have to do better than the others.

**Hermione's POV**

Walking out of the Great Hall, shaking and breathing raged; her hands were shaking, and still glowing blue. She rubbed her hands and held her body, but it didn't go away. _**Calm down Hermione, calm the fuck down… Lavender isn't worth it, shh… calm, breath, just breathe.**_

She took a walk down to the Black lake, she hurried to the water, it was freezing but she didn't care, it was late October, almost Halloween. She transfigured her clothes into a swimsuit, seeing she was still covered in blue electrical current, almost like lightning in her finger tips and on her arms and legs, she didn't like it, she dove in the water and saw that it was dimmer. She focused on breathing and treading water. _**Lavender will get hers soon if she doesn't stop talking shit, no I will not do something horrible, and I'm upset**_

After an hour she was exhausted of treading water and floating so she transfigured her clothes back and dried them with a spell, she let her hair hang wet. "Oh damn, you got me! C'mon pass it here, I have a trick we can pull at dinner tonight."

"Roger Harrison! Lottical Simpson no you will not use Weasley products to play pranks, now 5 points each from Huffleuff and Ravenclaw, now don't you have class?"

"Oh gosh sorry Miss Hermione, we just… sorry and no we don't have class… um… will you help us with our homework?"

"What homework, and please call me Hermione." She was suddenly happy again,

They beamed at her and lead her to the library, they were 3rd years working on Potions, and they were working on shrinking potions. "Ah yes, I have the perfect book for this; here you go, now what else do you need?"

"Why can it be poisonous?"

She sat down "You drink it and it shrinks you in either size or age however if the ingredients aren't used correctly than your organs might not recover from that size and that can cause many medical issues." She spent the next hour speaking about the shrinking potion and finding them books to reference from.

"Now please don't let me catch you with any of those products again." It was almost dinner and she wasn't hungry, but she wanted to see her friends.

_**Here comes another fight…**_ she glared at Lavender who seemed too frightened; she looked away and ate her food. "Mione, Ginny went crazy on her and so I told her off, she will either apologize or ignore you."

She sat between her best friends. "Thank you Ronald, that was very sweet now tell me what's going on with you two, I've been so out of it lately."

"Well, Ron and I convinced Neville to try out for Quiddich, and Carol and I are almost going out 3 months."

"Oh how wonderful Harry, she seems really great, every time I look at her she has a beautiful smile on her face. How's Ginny treating her?"

"Well Ginny stood up for her when Ron was being ass, asking why she was friends with Malfoy, so they are civil with each other; Carol isn't a jealous girl anyway."

"Well Malfoy has changed so_"

"Are you serious Hermione, he's horrible and he's been calling you names?"

"No he hasn't, I've said mud-blood more times these few months than he has."

"Oh wow, so he hasn't stirred any bullshit with you?" Harry asked very seriously.

She shook her head and waited for Ron's horrible inputs.

"Are you mental, he's probably planning something evil."


	8. AN Chapter 8

**I always hate Authors Notes**

**But I would just like to say thank you to everyone; and I've been trying to make it a real life story, long and as for Draco and Hermione, he might be hot one minute and cold one minute. **

**Hermione will start figuring out her 'Power of the Soul' yes I made that up. I thought there could be doing something different. **

**Draco starts becoming more possessive around Hermione, hence the talk with Nott. He needs to show he still hates her around others, so that's what he means 'Psychologically ruin her'**

**He will tell Nott that sexual contact with Hermione isn't as effective as psychological babble. Just to try and protect her from Nott just his own way of helping. **

**But we will see more of Nott and his persistence.**

**You will also be seeing more of Draco's misery.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please let me know if I'm focusing too much on certain characters. **

Chapter 8

**Draco's POV**

"Did you see Granger today, at lunch she looked crazed, and did you see she was practically blue." Blaise asked, they were sitting in the Slytherin common room, busy on their essays. Draco felt like he wasn't seeing his mates often.

"Yes I did, wonder what that stupid chit said to her?" they both wondered the same thing when Nott walked in, his face had healed.

"How was detention young sire?" Blaise asked mockingly.

Draco was sneering at him. Nott looked at him and then Blaise, "It was shit, who knew calling the bint a mud-blood would make me do detention in the forbidden forest, McGonagall also healed my face. Guess the bint told her nothing else seeing as how I am still here."

"Surprisingly so yes, considering you should be beaten to death, you are lucky she didn't say anything."

"Whatever Drake, if you're keen on her or want to fuck her, go ahead, I don't mind sharing, but remember, she will remember me."

"Well, how your Pureblood moral would feel thinking of a muggle born that way, what's wrong with you… I have never touched her…. But you… you are the sick fuck who did."

"So what if I touched her, if it weren't from her mutant mud-blood genes, I would have got it in…" he licked his lips and winked at Blaise.

Draco was holding in his anger as best he could, try to mask indifference. "You have a sister right?"

Nott's eyes went wide. "Yes, Courtney, why is she in this conversation?"

"What if I or Blaise or someone else, turn your sister to the wall, and touch her the way you did Granger; would you high five the person?"

His face went red, redder than Draco or Blasie has seen him. "What the fuck Drake, she's my sister, her blood is red, and a mud-blood is dirt, no red blood, and muddy blood."

"Well she is a girl mate, and that was horribly low, even for you. If Draco, the guy who has tormented Granger for years thinks it's wrong, then obviously it is. So please stop talking about it, it's making me want to be sick."

Nott pushed off of the table and walked away.

"Well way to give me a horrible image, what did Nott do anyway?"

"He hurt Granger and so I just gave Nott a mental image of Courtney getting hurt the same way." Blaise was shocked; he was sputtering and was gapping like a fish. "Yes Blaise, he did that and he laughed and I do not condone that behavior so I am going to go smack Granger for not saying something. Excuse me, let me know if you need my notes." They said good byes and left.

Draco walked to his dorm with determination and walked into his common room; the fire was lit and warmed the entire room. He took his robe off and walked to the kitchen and made himself a cucumber sandwich, he sat down and just thought about things.

"_Dear, please be quiet when your father is speaking Draco, I know you have your opinions, and know that I wish he would listen, but please… punishment has become his favorite ever since the dark lord fell, now please go wash up and come meet your fiancé."_

_He stood still as his mother fixed his clothes on his bed, "Mother, let's leave."_

_She looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Let me take care of you mother?"_

"_Sweetheart, I love your father, and I know he loves you and I very much… please let me take care of you Draco sweetie." She held his hands; he wiped her tears; kissed her cheek and went to shower. He was going to do this for his mother._

_Dinner went as well as he hoped, but to his dismay, the father of his future wife was not convinced. Victoria loved him enough to arouse him under the table but nor speak to him except dirty things, he showed her around the manor after dinner while the adults spoke marriage. She was heir to a lot of money as her father was the ministry of France. "Draco, I want to make love with you, please take me… because I know my father, he won't allow us to be together." Draco didn't complain; he got sex out of it. While in the other room, they silenced and concealed and protected themselves, before he released the doors opened and her father walked in but he saw nothing and heard nothing. She was moaning and groaning and screaming her name. He cleaned them up and walked them to the other room…. A few minutes later after fixing their appearances they joined their parents. "Thank you for giving our daughter the tour of this beautiful Manor Draco."_

"_Yes, Draco this was an amazing home and you were very thorough."_

"_It was my pleasure Victoria." They gave each other naughty smiles, her parents were oblivious. However his father looked at him with a knowing sneer and his mother just stared. _

_The Brooke family left. _

"_So you bed the daughter while we are in the other room?"_

"_No, I slept with her and you all walked in, at least I get something out of this shit situation" the cane came out of nowhere, into his temple. _

"_Lucius, maybe if speak with him?"_

"_Do not undermine my authority Narcissa, now leave!" all Draco saw was her mother slowly backing out of the room, tears in her eyes, _

"_Father, leave her alone!"_

"_CRUCIO." The pain was excruciating, he was writhing on the floor, but he learned not to scream, his father taught him this. "CRUCIO!"_

_It went on for 5 hours, before his mother ran in, ending his pain. "Lucius; touch him again and I will kill you, Draco, please leave." He tried crawling but he couldn't move. His father came to and used a spell he was hit with once by Harry Potter in 6__th__ year, he felt his chest and abdomen being ripped open. _

"_LUCIUS, Get the hell away from my son you bastard!" she cast a spell on Draco that shone as bright as the sun, he opened his eyes and saw his mother on her knees before his father, he saw the green light hit her chest, his chest was pumping blood out of his broken body, his heart broken, everything broken. _

"_You made me do that, you made me kill her, now you will suffer the same fate, AVA_" _

"_Fuck you… Avada kedavra!" that's the last thing he did before he saw darkness. _

"_Draco Malfoy you are under arrest for the murder of Lucius Malfoy, do you have anything to say?"_

"_He killed my mother, I killed him… he got his."_

"_You are coming with us."_

_The next few days he was on trial. He pleaded guilty, he offered very valuable information about what he was told by his father during the Dark Lord's reign, Death Eater camps, Death Eater names, future plans… many months later… 8 months_

"_We respect your choice of sacrificing freedom for your mother, and we couldn't have taken out all of the remaining Death Eaters, and so we are giving you freedom from your imprisonment by you accepting to return to Hogwarts, get good grades, be great, become great, from this day on your stay in Azkaban never happened, no one but us and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall will know of this. Your assets of both Malfoy and Black have been released, and so has your business. Draco Malfoy, you have proven yourself a good man. Thank you. And yes, the rest of your summer until September will be spent rebuilding the Gryffindor common room and room of requirements. That will be all Draco."_

_The Ministry of magic was convinced of his loyalty to this world, the light world. _

"_Thank you sir, and I will not let you down."_

_He was returned to the manor, he got to work even though he had not slept in months, he opened all the windows, and he lightened up the black hole it has become. He called his house elves and sent them to work. He spent a week rebuilding bedrooms, repainting, changing the floors, the lights, destroyed anything dark, he kept his mother's rooms exactly the same. He hadn't even been to his bedroom, when he went in there, he saw that he hated everything. He burnt his bedding, he painted his walls light brown, he changed his bedding to black silk, he kept the photo of his mother holding him as a baby, he watched her for an hour, smiling and looking down at him as a baby, wiping tears away as she did. _**I miss you mother**

_After the week ended he found the manor livable, everything was lighter and less green and less voldemort's style. _

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?"

His eyes saw a blur; he saw big brown hair, brown gold eyes. "Can you hear me?"

His head wiped to the right, _**fucking girl slapped him**_

"Yes Granger and I can hear you and thank you for slapping me, I'll be sure to remember that when I wake _you _up." He smirked at her. He looked at her and saw she was wearing his shirt again with ski pants.

"Well after 10 minutes of calling your name, I got bored with the nice approach, I would have shocked you, but I don't know how to do that yet."

Draco looked down and saw he only took one bite from his sandwich, he offered it to her,

"Sure, thanks, I missed dinner I think, my brain isn't working with me… and thanks for the card by the way."

"Um go for it, I'll make more. Your welcome, I figured I could do the same once in our life time."

She smiled and sat down; she took the sandwich out of his hand a bit into it. "What don't tell me you changed your mind? Here?" she offered, but he declined. He found it interesting that she ate it without flinching that he had a bite.

"So why were you miss blue today?" he asked curiously.

"I lost control of my anger, Lavender decided to ask me why all of a sudden I came out and told people my secret… was it for option number 1: to be popular or option 2 : to get noticed by a boy and hopefully get attention. I voted nay and I left, had a lovely swim in the lake and helped some kids with homework, burned a few letters and found your card, loved it by the way and fell asleep and to my amusement, watching you asleep on a chair."

"Wow, so that's why you were sporting a blue energy… interesting." She blushed and carried on eating his sandwich.

"Sorry, that was useless, no just angry today, I hate being told I do things for popularity, I don't deserve it so why bother. Anyway, how was your day sleepy?" he was stunned at her chipper attitude; well it is her birthday after all.

"I was just thinking of things, and I needed to get away from Nott. And by the way," he stood up from the table. "Why the fuck did you not say anything to McGonagall?" her eyes went from bright to dead in a matter of seconds.

"I rather not tell people of his methods of 'seduction' why I would want to humiliate me here!"

"Then why won't you tell people like your friends, so they can sort him out?"

"Why don't you if you feel so strongly about it?" she was on her feet, on her toes trying to be intimidating. He was in her face in an instant.

"You said I shouldn't so I didn't because I thought you would say something! What the fuck Granger, do you want him to do those things? is what he's telling us true, were you wet for him, were you moaning, were you coming on to him too?" He knew he was lying; he needed her angry, so she would do something. But what she did was not what he expected. She started crying. She fell to her knees and cried. He was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. He slowly crouched to his knees, and went to reach for her shoulder, he was shocked. She started screaming,

"Don't touch me you are disgusting, don't touch me you sick bastard! If you think I deserved than say so! Stop pretending you care, stop pretending that your shirt is not on a mud-blood, just stop!" he was gaping like a fish at her accusations. He stood up straight and backed off.

"Granger, you didn't deserve it, but you can't just stop just because you're scared, yes you defended yourself, I am telling you that he is on the hunt for you Granger, he will be the second person I kill if you don't stop this."

"Leave me alone, I am a filthy. Pathetic. Disgusting. So why do you care, you should actually, and you should burn this shirt, here I will do it." she stood up and he was taken a back at her anger! He watched as she fumbled with his shirt, he immediately sucked in his breath, she is taking off his shirt, she ripped it off and was standing breathing hard, and then she tossed the shirt into the fire. _**Fuck that was my fucking shirt!**_

"Why did you just do that?! Ugh now I have to buy a new shirt stupid girl! And stop calling yourself a mud-blood, fucking hell Granger just stop!" He turned around and grabbed his robe and walked to the very sad looking, half naked girl standing before him, and all he wanted to do was clothe her, _**fucking hell, where did your balls go, stare at the half naked girl, **_

"Leave me alone, I need to go." She looked defeated. He looked at her again and saw the scar on her abdomen. He touched it, Hermione grabbed his wrist, and he felt a sudden jolt and jumped away. "Don't touch me… if you're wondering that's what I was screaming when Nott did those things to me." His heart broke for this girl.

"I know, I never meant those things." she looked at him and arched her eyebrows, he looked her up at down again. "What's that scar?"

"Tell me about yours and maybe I will tell you about mine?"

She closed the robes and crossed her arms over her chest, covering up completely to Draco's disappointment. He cleared his throat, he unbuttoned his shirt and took her hand and placed her hand on his chest, needing to breath but can't when her hand touches his skin. _**Just breathe Draco, just calm down. **_"This long one is from Potter, and these are from my father." She looked up at him, her eyes curious, if she needed him to open up than he will have to. "He hit me with the sectumempra spell before he killed my mother; he wanted to teach me a lesson for shagging my future wife before sealing the deal."

"You were going to get married?"

He looked at her and her eyes, they showed so many emotions; anger, sadness, jealousy, fear "You kiss me and you're getting married."

She shocked him again, he keeled over. "If you do that again…wait what?!"

He was looking up at her, he looked down and saw blue marks, a dark powder almost like it was paint stained his skin.

"Don't be shagging girls and then kissing me!" she was volatile.

"Is Miss Hermione Granger jealous that I shagged girls?" he was now giggling, he couldn't hold it in.

"Laugh at me and I will shock you until your heart stops beating Ferret!" that stopped him immediately.

"Now that's not nice Granger, I haven't called you names."

"Ugh you are the worst!" her eyes were void of anger, now just irritation.

"Tell me about your scar seeing as how I poured my heart out to you." He was now mocking; he sat on the seat and patted the seat next to him, "C'mon."

He could see the fear in her eyes. "Granger, should I tell you a secret so you will tell me about your scar?"

She nodded, looking like a child, her lip in her mouth, _**I want that lip in my mouth, I want her everything in his mouth, damn it dick stay down! **_He thought of something to keep his member down. She blushed as she sat down; she was on the end of seat. "May I see it?"

"I have to open my robe then?"

"My robe Granger, and you can easily cover yourself, and I've already seen remember." He teased her, "and I really enjoyed the view darling." _**What the fuck was that?**_

Her eyes widened and she went beat red. "Fine, it happened last summer, um well this summer that just past. Um… the day before I left to go to Harry's, I was stabbed with a kitchen knife…" she stopped talking, she was looking down the whole time and then looked up to see his face. He was red in the face, he couldn't look at her too long or he'd shake her asking who did it? He stayed quiet. "Um… yes that's the end."

"Granger why a kitchen knife?" he thought that was strange.

"We were home, my parents had gone out. I disobeyed and he didn't take it lightly."

"Who did that Granger?"

She was talking in circles, her head was shaking and she had tears in her eyes. He reached for her hand.

"I'm not going to go spread stories, I keep secrets." Her eyes were on his and she relaxed slightly.

"My uncle doesn't like it when I say no to his orders." he looked at her again and saw the intense pain. "Maybe that's why I have that 'Power of the Soul'" he gripped her hand. "Please don't think anything of it Draco please, I really don't want pity. Just forget it." she smiled at him and stood but he held her hand firmly,

"Let me see?" she looked down on him, and closed her eyes. He took this as opportunity, he pulled the robe open slightly, his face was level with her hip, and all he wanted to do was touch her. He saw the scar, it was long and ragged, and it looked really deep. "Did you not just use a healing spell?" he looked up and she shook her head, she sat on the table in front of him, she covered herself again.

"He didn't take me to the hospital until about 12 hours after he stabbed me. Um there's a time frame when healing wounds to not scar, and I was too late.

"Did he do anything else other than stab you, did he hurt you?"

"Usually stabbing is evolved from beatings." She laughed bitterly. Draco frowned at her.

"Stand up."

"Why?" she looked at him strangely, his heart hurt at the way she just laughed.

"Take off the concealment charm, and take off the robe, you are showing me what else he did or I will force you too." She was shocked; she had fresh tears in her eyes. She pulled her hand away from him and made to leave, but he caught her, "Damn it Granger, I'm trying to understand you! Me; Draco Malfoy wants to know why you are so scared all the time; I want to know why you have 'Power of the Soul?'

"Why must I trust you, you have never been kind to me before why now, is it because I finally popped out some breasts and curvy hips… do you want to fuck me Draco?" she was sneering, her eyes slits.

"Can you stop fucking assuming shit! You have grown up yes; I am not stupid enough to not see that. And while I shagged that girl last summer, I thought of you the _whole_ time! Now I want to see, and why do I have to rip my heart out to tell you things but you won't tell me things!"

"Because I don't know you that is the reason why, you have not been through the things I've been through, so shut up! Just go away, I will have your robes washed before tomorrow."

He was now just so frustrated with her saying that all the time, he was shaking not from anger but with nerves.

"You shut the fuck up!" she huffed and he didn't stop, he moved towards her, his hand went up behind her head and pulled her towards him, his other hand went around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. He didn't wait for permission; he kissed her with all that he had, everything he felt; anger, sadness, lust, passion and everything else. He walked her backwards and they found a wall, he pulled back for air and saw her pupils were dilated, licking her lips and looking at his. He kissed her again harder that before and when she followed, it was the best feeling, his heart never beat this fast for a girl, and he never thought he would ever find a girl that would blow his mind away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and added the same fervor into it.

He pulled back to let them breathe and started a trail of open mouthed kisses on her neck and down her collar bone.

"Fuck Hermione; the things you fucking do to me, merlin you are so amazing." He groaned into her ear, sucking on her earlobe and nipped just underneath it. He trailed his hands down the sides of her body, around to cup her bum and lifted her up; she hesitated a little bit but then wrapped her legs around him. _**Fuck she's light, this will be much easier. Fuck she's gorgeous**_

He ground against her crouch, while he kissed her neck he took the opportunity to cup her breast, the robe fell to one side so he had full few of her bountiful, breast that was covered by a silk bra. He lowered his face to the revealed breast and wanted to rip her bra away to suck at her luscious mounds. He stroked along the tops of her breasts, watching her eyes as they were full of lust. He hooked the cup of the bra and just before he could reveal what he's been hoping to see she swatted his hands away, he looked at her face and was suddenly feeling terribly guilty. He cleared his throat and kissed her mouth again and then let her slide down his body.

"Um… Good night." He was taken aback, _**we just almost do it but no you want to go sleep**_

He didn't have time to say anything, she had left quickly.

**Hermione's POV**

His kisses were a welcoming fire left on her, her lips, her neck her collar bone. She knew he wanted to go further, but she couldn't do it, she was not going to be used again. She jumped in the shower and started scrubbing. Thinking about Draco but then her mind turned against her, her uncle doing what Draco did but in a horrible way, and she started crying, it took her 2 hours to feel better about her filthy skin. She remembered that he said she was amazing. Lies. Her uncle said he loved her yet he beat her and raped her. She fell asleep crying,

**I hope you guys liked this, I wanted them to be angry when they kiss properly, showing their raw emotions. **

**Draco doesn't know everything, if anyone is wondering. She doesn't feel she can tell him for her own safety, she already feels horrible. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love it! xoxox thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Hermione's POV**

She woke up groggy and found she fell asleep in here towel. She remembered the night before and her stomach flipped, everything tingled.

She dressed and checked if her face showed any signs of crying. _**Nope nothing,**_

She walked downstairs and saw Draco, he was pacing. "Draco… here's your robe back, sorry I forgot." Feeling strange but not awkward, she walked up to him and stopped him, "Draco, Earth to Draco?"

"What?" he stopped in front of her; and his eyes looked panicked. "Um… what is it?"

She gestured to his robe, "Sorry I forgot to wash it and well there it is,"

"I heard you last night… I didn't mean to hurt you or make you think I'd go further."

She was stunned at how vulnerable he looked, his face looked terribly tired, his hair disheveled.

"Did you sleep?"

"No! I couldn't when I could hear you crying, and I knew you were awake, I came to see if you weren't having one of you nightmares and I saw you, you were sitting up and crying… I won't do it again." She smiled at him, she walked towards him and kissed him square on the mouth, he was alarmed and he pulled back. _**Dear god, will he reject me now.**_

He looked at her and then practically jumped her, she was against the wall in an instant, he was kissing her everywhere, and she was kind of excited, but scared. She held his neck and she heard a pop and staggered away from him. "Please don't do that again, um… I was caught off guard, I'm really sorry."

He was shaking his head, she suddenly felt really superior to him, his face was down, and he had a slight blush on his cheek. "It's fine, I'm going down for breakfast, and would you like to walk with me?" she studied him again. His voice cracked a bit when he asked that.

"Yes." He looked up, his mouth slightly ajar. He smiled and pulled on his robe,

"This smells nice, honey and green apple shampoo right?"

She grabbed her book bag and nodded. "Nice combination."

They walked side by side, his hand grazed hers, and she couldn't breathe. Her face felt very hot.

"Mione!" she looked up and saw Ron calling her, she looked at Draco and smiled, she hoped he would do something but all he did was smirk. _**Ugh obviously no different**_

**I feel like I'm writing day by day, so I'm skipping to the day before the Halloween ball, there will be **_**memories**_** of the planning. **

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione can you stop being so annoying, just because you're Head Girl, gives you no right to boss us around, Parvati thinks so too!" Lavender argued at a meeting. Hermione was better at controlling her anger; the lessons with Professor Hubs were helping a lot.

"You said you will do the job of décor and you were excited about it! What's wrong now, is it because I asked you how's it coming or because it me and you just hate me?" she was testing her patience, she looked to Draco for help but all he did was smirk and so all Hermione did was glare.

"I am enjoying my job Hermione; I don't need you breathing down my back!" Lavender was screaming now, up on her toes in Hermione's face. Yet Hermione stood still.

"I asked you once! Get your facts straight! Parvati come and get her please." Before she could Lavender pulled back she didn't even see it coming, her face snapped right, she locked eyes with Draco. She looked back at Lavender who looked petrified.

"Seriously, you hit like a girl, get it right, now off you three go before I really lose it…" she was proud of her angry not taking control.

"Well done Hermione, that silly girl needs to be hushed." She heard Luna sing, and they all laughed.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow is the ball, masks and you can dress any way you like… just appropriately at least. That's all thanks."

Everyone left, and Hermione and Draco were left, some people gave them odd looks as if they might break into battle.

"Are you okay Granger?"

She watched him, stretched out on the seat, his hands behind his head and looked her up and down like a predator. "Yes I've endured worse, pathetic little girl slaps me because she's angry that I am friends with Ron." She looked at him and he was already walking towards her. He stopped by her and kissed her stinging cheek.

"Draco, what are we doing?"

He smirked at her and kissed her other cheek, his way of teasing.

"I thought I was kissing you." He had that look again.

"You and I kiss yes, for about a week; what does that mean Draco."

He stopped and looked down. _**He didn't want me?**_

"Draco do you like me?"

His eyes locked with hers. "I don't like talking about my feelings Granger."

"It's a yes or a no, I'll go first, and yes I do and how about you?" _**Where did all that confidence come from?**_

Before he could answer they heard his name being called by Pansy. The stepped apart and waited for Pansy to barge in.

"Drakey, come to the common room, Nott is annoying me and I need my dose of you. This is more important than the mud-blood."

I sucked in a breathe, at the truth behind that? "Malfoy will be there to attend to your needs Parkinson, shove it and leave I need to speak to him." she huffed and left.

"Wow, convinced I'm going to shag her?"

"Wouldn't be the first time?"

"No it wouldn't be, but I won't, I haven't slept with her for a year, we almost did but I decided looking for you was more important."

"When, did that happen?"

"The night you were under the tree." He moved closer to her.

"The day Nott… you were going to go have sex with Pansy… wow… how did you decide I was more important than your penis?"

He was surprised at this. She was upset, he was still an arse!" Hermione was upset, she felt sick, she moved past him. "Go fuck your slag Malfoy, she'll probably be better than kissing me…" she left him standing there frozen on the spot.

She ran to the Great Hall, she sat at the table and fell into conversation with Ginny and Luna.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"I need to speak to you. Luna you can come too."

They walked through the halls and sat in the courtyard. "What's going on?"

"Malfoy kissed me… a couple of times."

"What! When, how, are you two dating?"

Luna was listening instead of asking questions, she was good that way. Hermione breathed in. "We were arguing and he told me to shut up and he just kissed me, after a while I shocked him,


	11. Chapter 11

**I would love reviews on the last chapter, I hate to think no one liked it. Thank you viewers**

**Xx00**

Chapter 10

**Hermione's POV**

"We aren't dating, I told him how I got that scar on my stomach and he kissed me, and I don't know but I'm feeling things I shouldn't, Luna I know you probably have no idea what I'm talking about; but like I really don't know."

"What are you feeling?" Luna asked quietly.

"I actually told him I like him, but he has to say it too, I know he likes me. But the Pansy… she came in and well let's just say; he's thinking with his other brain." Hermione was looking down the whole time; she was going to cry but held it back.

"He is a guy, but we don't all know Malfoy but one thing we should know; its Pansy has always been irrelevant."

"Obviously she isn't now!"

"Mione, he is a man who has lost his father and is confused most likely, his heart has been captured by the muggleborn. Do you think this is easy for him, what did he say when Pansy was there?"

"He said the last time he sleep with her was a year ago, and he won't go to her."

"Well you definitely didn't push him into it then! Mione, next time hear him out." Ginny cried, sarcasm was always her style.

"Please Ginny, don't make fun. Look it's time for DADA so I'm; I'm going to go sit under the death stare of one Draco Malfoy. Bye guys and thanks." She picked her bag up and walked to DADA, she caught up with Harry, Ron, Lavender and Caroline. They were talking about the next Halloween Ball.

"Hermione, could I get ready with you and Ginny and Lavender."

"Yes of course, I'll probably need to get all the magic in the world to get this hair down; we can walk together from the last lesson."

"Great I can't wait; I hope father won't be chaperone?"

"Oh all the professors attend, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Oh I don't mind that he comes, he's like my best friend, I tell him everything, and I just want to be with you guys."

"Everything, like all the things?"

Hermione watched Harry's face whiten. She giggled.

"Oh yes everything, well who should I speak to if my mother's dead?"

"You can talk to me Caroline, whenever you want." Caroline beamed at Hermione.

"Awkward." Ron whispered to Lavender.

The all walked in and sat with their partners and Hermione didn't see Malfoy, she sat down and took out Baloo, she almost forgot him this morning, she had transfigured one of her jewelry boxes into a bed. He loved it, he squealed.

"Ah, mud-blood has a teddy, so childish!" she glared at Nott. She saw Malfoy walk in with a stony expression.

"I bet you have one, I like my teddy, your teddy is probably a demon, so be quiet." She obviously hit a nerve and regret it but felt better when Malfoy sat next to me.

He didn't look at her but whispered "Could you please just stop stirring shit with him, he is not a person you want in your life."

"Your in my life, and I'm sure your more dangerous." He looked at her, his eyebrows in his hairline. He cleared his throat,

"I hex and torment, I don't physically touch my victims…" the use of 'victim' made her giggle but quietly, she saw Harry was looking at her so she gave a small smile. "Well apparently you are my victim and I have touched you but yeah." Hermione's never seen him so without his hunger for dominance.

"Well, lucky I was willing." This made him chuckle. But he still didn't look at her.

The class was over quickly, with more homework than ever. She spent the rest of her day in the library,

"Well figured you'd be here, you know we have patrol in 5 minutes?"

"Oh shit, yes… um let me pack up and I will meet you."

He nodded and walked off. _**What is going on with him?**_

She met him in front of the dungeons and they were on their way. "How was your day?"

"Fine and yours?" he was cold, not the Draco she knew, or is this the real him. "Don't be angry with me for being like this, you practically rejected me so I'm leaving you alone." His eyes conveyed so many emotions; sadness, anger, lust, angst.

"Um… not as good as I thought it would be."

"Why?"

They were on the first floor now, walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "I feel really terrible about today at the prefect meeting, I… thought about it and I should have listened to you."

"Well, guess you were right about me… my dick is important, and Pansy tended to my needs before every class, and to make it more fun, I thought of _her_." He had stopped her, malice in his voice. Hermione Granger was not stupid. She knew his voice if he was spiting someone.

"Well then, why have you been staring at my chest and sporting an erection since we met up?" she looked down and smirked.

"Wow, this is great, my ability to lie has been destroyed thanks to you! Look what do you want?" he asked exasperated, his arms out to the sides.

"I want you to answer my question; I answered it, now it's your turn." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I do are you fucking happy, why do you think I've been hounding you about Nott and about going to McGonagall and apologizing for the other night and the other morning when I woke next to you… inappropriately." He looked down at that point.

They were standing there awkwardly. "Well I just played it off, all boys have sex dreams of their girls or whatever, and your inappropriate morning is not the first I've come across."

"Can you not tell me that, I rather not know of your sex life, it's killing me and I was dreaming of you!" he stepped back shocked and bristly walked away, _**are you running away? Ron and Harry that's who I meant!**_

She hurried along, and caught up with him or who she thought was him, arms went around her waist and one around her mouth, she screamed and called out Draco's name.

"So I was thinking since you think I have a teddy, we can have a teddy play date and the mommy and daddy can play their own way," he whispered he fumbled in her robe and threw her wand to one corner, he spelled her hands up her head on the wall. He silenced her, she started screaming but all she saw was his sneer, his hands went under her skirt and yanked her panties down, she felt cool air go right through her, she was looking to the side to see where Malfoy was? "Don't worry baby, he won't be bothering us. Just relax and I will make you come so hard." With that his hand entered her, she screamed, it wasn't good, it was terribly rough.

"Please stop, please it hurts!" he hushed her, and carried on his rough assault. He looked like he was concentrating. Then her other senses heightened, _**Malfoy, is that you. Malfoy!**_

_**Please save me Draco. **_"MALFOY!"

Nott pulled her a little lower and ripped his belt off, and she almost threw up. She didn't even see it coming; he thrust up, and sank deep inside of her. Her throat was burning from screaming. She could hear him whispering. _'Malfoy doesn't even hear it, he will walk past and not acknowledge it. He will love this but he will never see'_

It confirmed it, she saw Malfoy, he was in front of them but looking right past him, his eyes squinting, "Dammit Granger, where the fuck are you!" I was screaming. Malfoy stayed there for longer but then left angry, cursing to himself.

'_See, he didn't even see'_

An excruciating hour later, he left; she quickly put a _protection _spell on her, knowing the drill after 'sessions with her uncle.

He didn't even let her go slowly, he flicked his wand and she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. After another hour she stopped crying, and slowly got up and fixed herself.

She made her way back to her dorm ready for Malfoy's screams. She smiled at Snape who looked at her with worry. "Let me say something Miss Granger, that boy deserves punishment."

She didn't say anything but shaker head. "I know I'm going to have to speak to Draco, he has a way of knowing what Mr. Nott has done, will you go to the headmistress if Draco leaves this room? I don't want him to go to Azkaban." His eyes strained and nodded. Snape even smiled at her, she was surprised with this.

_**Why am I afraid? I am Hermione fucking Granger! Theodore Nott will suffer for assaulting her! **_

"P Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should speak to McGonagall?

"I think you need to heal, let me do this for you as I have never been fair to you, you are still the brightest witch of your age, and you have suffered a lot and don't think I don't know of your situation. So go inside, let Draco help you, trust me he has changed his ways. I will go to the Headmistress now and she will handle it, trust me there is proof all around the castle."

She smiled at him. _**I am not a victim!**_

"Where the fuck have you been?" she was jumped by Malfoy, his hand around her wrist, his eyes almost black.' She squeaked almost, and moved slightly back.

"I was right in front of you!" _**why am I angry at him, magic is so powerful, it's not his fault for not seeing the blurry lines in front of him. **_His face softened

"What? I didn't see you; I thought you went to the library so I went there to apologize."

"Why would you apologize, did you not dream of me?" she was mocking him, he saw her smirk and blushed.

"I still do… every night." He stopped talking and he let her go, he looked at her again. "What's wrong and what do you mean you were in front of me?"

"I was _silenced_ and _concealed_, he said you would walk right past us and you wouldn't see I couldn't shock him he tied my hands against the wall so I was stuck… um… Professor Snape is telling McGonagall now, he told me to tell you but please stay with me."

She was suddenly terrified, the lights were flickering, and the books on the shelves started flying out. "DRACO! Draco please stop!" she grabbed his arm and he stood still, completely still.

"Let go of me! You are shocking me dammit!"

"Oh fuck! Draco, I'm sorry but please, please don't leave me!" she was desperate now, she moved around to his front, his face was red but his eyes were sad. She took the opportunity to seal the room from people leaving. He was not going to prison!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Draco's POV**

She didn't even have to tell me what that fuck did, his Hermione had been violated. He saw in her eyes that she wanted him with her so it physically pained him to go to Nott and rip him apart.

"I told him to fucking leave you alone; I told that sick fuck that you were mine!"

She looked at him again, she almost went cross eyed. "You what, since when was I yours?!" she tried to keep calm, to try and wait for him to explain. Hi was gripping her hand.

"Please listen, I wasn't going to act I swear, it was to give him boundaries this was right after he told me he touched you and I lost it. I was the Death Eater out of the two of us and he always listens to me and I am really sorry this happened to you!"

"I… I… need… to… throw up…excuse me!" she let go of his hand and ran, and slipped as she entered the room, she was gripping her hair, and emptying out everything she had in her stomach, Draco had ran after her and was getting sick just looking at her. He pulled her hair back and tied it up with a spell he remembered. And waited for her to stop, it was about 20 minutes after she stopped.

"Sorry, um… you don't have to stay here right now, I'm going to bathe and don't think of leaving because you won't be able too."

He smirked, he flicked his wand and filled the tub. He closed the door and started pacing, 10 minutes later, he heard a pop, he walked quickly towards the sound and found Professor McGonagall and Professor Hubs in the common room. "Evening Mr. Malfoy, is Miss. Granger here?"

"She's bathing ma'am, she just got in."

"Alright, we are going to collect Mr. Nott, you are free to come with us, too be frank I don't care for him."

"What she is trying to say without incriminating herself, you can go beat him, and we will be there shortly." _**Please go do it! He deserves it. Yes he does but I won't stop until he takes his last breathe. **_

"Um… Hermione told me I shouldn't so um… I will just accompany you."

Christo smiled at him and so did McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy tell us, has this happened before?"

"No disrespect, but anything I know about what Nott has done will stay with me as Hermione made me keep my word, and you can ask Nott and I won't lie, but I refuse to be an accomplice. I tried helping her by going to you but she refused."

"Draco, there is a reason why it is called 'Power of the Soul' if you speak to Miss Granger, you will figure it out but for now, let us go to Mr. Nott, we will not hold you accountable, it is very surprising of you to stand by your enemy? But I respect you for it." McGonagall had tears in her eyes, it is understandable, and Granger is her favorite student ever.

"I like her and will most likely kill Nott for this, but relationships don't last in Azkaban. But I wish to ask you not to do this in front of everyone; Hermione will be considered 'easy' and a liar by the entire school. " they grimaced but nodded, he recalled the word relationship; he walked over to Christo and held his wrist. He was pulled into a swirling tunnel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much for the views!**

**Okay I just realized a few things, thanks very much *Clomoe*, I tend to forget to proof read. I will make sure to focus on those things.**

**To clear a few things up: What Snape says means something but will be touched on in the story, it is how 'Power of the Soul' will be explained, and Snape as a former professor knows exactly what need to happen to have that 'gift' -judging from Hermione's life= pain **

**I am not the best when writing from prospective. EXAMPLE: If it's Hermione's POV than I would use: **_**she**_** saw them staring at her, **_**she**_** felt terribly self-conscious, and would use her name to not make it sound the same all the time. It's the same as everyone else's POV**

**And plus Snape knows everything, (portraits talk.)**

**During their thoughts they speak in first person**

**And to also make it clear, this is CHAPTER 11, on the tab to choose chapters, just to know what chapter you are on, just check what number comes after Chapter.**

**Coolio, thanx a million xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

**Hope you guys found the last chapter interesting. I took it to something extreme yes but I think it was okay then, now here comes the rest of the evening and then the next day would be the Halloween Ball**

**Chapter 11**

**Draco's POV**

His vision was warped, as they landed in the Slytherin common room, the room became clearer but his mind was still dizzy from the trip. When they landed Christo murmured a certain spell and Nott appeared, everyone else was most likely in their rooms. Draco sneered at him wishing he would be forgiven for beating him to death.

"Mr. Nott, can you tell us what you did this evening?" McGonagall was stiff as a board; he never witnessed her this way not even when she visited him in Azkaban. He looked to Nott and saw his face whiten, his posture stiffen.

"I was here all evening, Blaise can vouch for me, shall I get him." not even a stutter._** Pathetic disgusting slime**_

"Oh dear boy, Mr. Zabini cannot help you now… leglimens…" Draco was stunned that McGonagall allowed this; it was a breach of privacy. "Oh dear, well now that I have that disgusting image in my head… it is true." Draco watched his favorite Professor's face turn sour. _**What the fuck did he see in there?**_

"Mr. Nott has your father's sentencing taught you nothing! You are despicable. I have contacted the Ministry, you will be tried. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Nott's eyes displayed something evil and something that won't be helped. He's lost like his father.

"Draco is disgusting for standing behind that sort of thing, mud bloods are toys to be played with, not wizards or witches, just a toy which was my father's only real advice." Eyes like the evil of Voldemort.

A bright white light flashed, and it hit Nott but he stood standing, his hands were tied behind his back. His mouth shut, his eyes were wide, he looked frightened but all Draco could think was _**fuck you **_

"May I do something?" Draco asked the Headmistress. He waited for her nod, as soon as he saw it, he marched towards Nott and punched him in the face so many times; he almost broke his hand. He stopped and looked at Professor Christo. He winked and smiled.

"You are coming with us, Draco you may go, no one else knows of this. And no one will ever know unless Miss. Granger wishes to share. Mr. Malfoy if any student steps out of line during our absence; reward them with detentions." Draco nodded and left, _**I need to get back to her, she'll need me**_

He moved through the hallways and to his surprise he found a large group of children sneaking around, where the Potion's classroom is; "What the fuck are you people doing out of bed, its fucking 12:00 10 points from 4 of you Ravenclaws, 6 of you fucking Slytherins and 4 of you Hufflepuffs. He stopped and counted again, "Are you telling me that Gryffindor is really the best fucking, goody, goody house! Ugh, get to bed or I will… no actually you all have detention, report to the Headmistress tomorrow morning. And Slytherins, I will make sure the older crowd knows of this, costing us house points! Now MOVE!" he was in no mood, he would have killed them all. Draco was gone in an instant.

"Thank you Professor Snape, but how did you know?" he was standing in front of the portrait of his late Godfather.

"Draco, the 'Power of the Soul' is the answer. I can't explain it to you; she should if she even knows it herself. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight sir." Snape clapped his hands and as soon as he was free to move he sped up to the common room and looked for any signs of Granger. The bathroom door was still closed. He took a deep breath and paced a while. _**Snap the fuck out of it, go get her, fix her!**_

"Granger, Granger are you still in there?" he knocked, he didn't hear anything, and so he decided to go in. He took a deep breath and checked and the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open and sucked in a breath, she was still in the tub and her back to the door, the water was low enough so he saw most of her back, and he could swear he saw the side of her breast _**fuck, calm down**_, her hair was swept to the side, and he could see something on the back of her neck. "What's that on your neck Granger?"

He moved closer as quiet as he could, and his eyes focused on dark marks on her back… bruises. _**Did Nott do this?**_

"It's a cross, um it's muggle." Her voice as dead as ever, he pulled of his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants legs, and slowly came to sit behind her with his legs in the water. She didn't look back; she did pull her legs up to her chest, she was probably staring at the mermaid painted on the window, he named her Sarah, she always sang when he was in the shower, now she was humming and only staring at Granger.

"Can you explain what it means?" he reached out and touched it making her jump. "Shh, it's okay I'm here." he breathed. He liked the shape, the two long lines, kind of an X but turned right side up. "It suits you."

"It means that a man so great, so selfless sent his son to die for our sins, you probably heard of God, his son is Jesus. He died on the cross for us."

"Did he die for just muggles or everybody?" Draco never heard the story, but he has heard Muggles speak to 'God' and before Voldemort made them torture muggles; they would put their hands together and whisper.

"We are all humans but yes everyone." She was completely lifeless; he carried on tracing patterns on her back.

"Is this a man who died too?"

"No, he lives in Heaven; he is the creator of the world, the people, everything on this earth, maybe even magic."

"I don't understand, maybe… maybe you can teach me."

"Why not, I even have a bible I can have you read."

"What is a Bible?" Draco was only familiar with

"A book that you read to learn more of his plans for the world, guidelines for us to live by, but not everyone does, I sometimes do."

"Oh I understand. Granger were you talking to him now?"

"Draco, you are sitting by me while I am naked in a tub, will it hurt to call me by my name?"

"Hermione…"

"Yes I was, obviously it's not working."

"Are these the bruises you wouldn't show me?"

"Yes."

"Did Nott?"

"No, he hits like a girl probably, no this lovely art work is done by my Uncle, Robert Lawrence Granger,"

He was stunned; a man… a family member who is supposed to help and protect his niece has done this. Then again his aunt, and his father and everyone else in his family apart from his mother tortured him as punishment and part of his 'practice sessions.'  
"When did he do this?"

"This summer that past, he only started hitting me this summer, but it was a long 8 months."

"Didn't you have that 'Power of the Soul?"

"Yes, but I would be unconscious and it wouldn't work so he would do what he wanted until I woke and then he'd suddenly stop, it's not as painful for muggles. Wish it were, wish I killed him." It amazed him that she was so calm and she wasn't even crying. He only then realized that the water was freezing.

"Make it warmer Draco, it needs to burn." He did as she asked but it was too hot, he made it cooler but she told him no. He took his feet out of the water and just sat back against the wall. He felt like he was being ripped in two. He looked down at his hand, his knuckles bloody and bruised.

"He's gone now Hermione, he will never hurt you again… Do you hear me Hermione?" she turned her head to the side and looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"That's what my teacher said once, but that was a lie, I really don't like being lied to Draco, it's like the other times… lies… lies and oh wait more lies. People should stop; it just gives you false hope. Hmmm, what shampoo should I try, apple, honey or vanilla?" Draco stared at her again, _**are you mental?**_

He cleared his throat and whispered. "Apple, I like apple."

"I know you do, that's why I told you to choose, and plus you eat like 6 green apples a day."

"You noticed that?" Draco was stunned, who would notice such things? He thought.

"Of course, I am not as dense as your slags stupid!"

"I never said that, I just thought you didn't pay much attention to the Former Death Eater. But I can say the same, I've noticed you too."

"You have? By the way I don't see you that way anymore."

"You always bite your lip when you're struggling or concentrating on something, you always wrinkle your nose when Weasley looks at you with food in his mouth, you always have that horrible _Hogwarts a History_ in your hands late at night, even though it's not the original… and these days you have a slight twitch."

"What do you do Draco, stalk me, not even Ron or Harry sees those things."

"Because they don't see you the way I do!" he slowly said, he watched as she smiled. She turned back to the window.

"Granger, are you going to stay in there all night, you will catch a cold." He was planning on ripping her out of there… she's already been in there for two hours.

"Not until I'm clean, um… this is my routine, could you um leave, I don't want you to see me naked."

He stood awkwardly and left; "You are clean, you've never been dirty." He left and started pacing again. After another hour he was becoming terribly tired. He walked to his room and pulled out one of his white button up shirts and laid it on Hermione's bed. He walked back to his room, taking his robe and shirt off, he pulled on pajama pants. Lying on his bed day dreaming when an owl pecked him, he took the letter, it was from the Headmistress.

Mr. Malfoy, I trust you've done your duties, I would an update on Miss Granger, we are at the Ministry, and I have convinced them that they don't need her for the trial. We have all the proof they need. To my disappointment Mr. Nott is still not remorseful.

Have a good night Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Granger have the day off tomorrow. Hopefully she will still want to attend the ball.

Minerva McGonagall

He grabbed a quill and parchment and scribbled back a response.

She has been in the bath for nearly 3 hours, she is lifeless. But I'm sure she will get through this. Thank you.

D.M

He watched the owl leave, he decided to sleep, and she will call if she needs something. _**Just sleep, she can handle it.**_

**3am**

**Hermione's POV**

Having Draco in the bathroom with her was definitely an odd experience; quite enlightening. She finished scrubbing herself raw about an hour after Draco left, standing in front of the mirror, glowering at the bruises. It feels like summer all over again. She did not think Nott would have gone through with it. _**Whatever, he was worse than Draco, he envied Draco's position as a Death Eater, which should be reason enough!**_

She dried her hair and let it hang loose, she wrapped a big white fluffy towel around her and walked to her room, she found a white, silk button up shirt on her bed. _**Draco Malfoy, pureblood, mud-blood hater has given me his shirt?**_

She pulled it on and marveled the feel of it against her skin. She pulled on booty shorts, before she fell asleep, she found a letter.

Dear Miss Granger.

There are no words to describe how terrible I feel, I am truly sorry for your pain and I hope knowing Mr. Nott will be going away would help you through your healing. Professor Hubs will stop with you beginner classes until after the first week of October to give you some time. You and Mr. Malfoy will have no class tomorrow, and are free to leave the grounds. I wish I could do more for you. Just ask if you need anything.

And Miss Granger, no one will know of this except the right people, only you have the power to grant anyone permission.

Have a good night.

Minerva McGonagall

She shed a few tears for the old woman's kind words. Oh how she wished her mother were here with her, she sat down at her desk and wrote two letters.

Headmistress McGonagall

Thank you for all that you and Professor Hubs have done. I am looking forward to walking the halls with no fear. I wish I told you of his advances but I was too embarrassed. Thank you and have a good night

H x

And then her last picture

Dear mum and dad

Sorry for the late response, my Head Girl duties have taken up so much of my time, _school is wonderful, and it's what I needed. You both remember me telling you of a boy Draco Malfoy, he is still an annoying git but we shared a few kisses and I told him I liked him and he told me the same. Maybe he will accompany me for Christmas? We will have to see where it goes. He is good to me and kind. We haven't spoken of our relationship status yet but I will. Here are a few photos of me, and Ginny, Ron, Harry and his new girlfriend Caroline. They are moving pictures but I have charmed them to only move if you two see it. _

_With all my love Hx_

It physically pained her to lie to them, but they couldn't know it was happening here too. Her bed looked terribly cold and lonely. The next few minutes she was staring at her door, contemplating whether she should wake up Draco. Her eyes drooped and she was seeing funny shapes.

_**Go to sleep, you've dealt with this before for years, why are you scared now? Uncle Robert was familiar, it was practically routine; of course I was used to it you twit!**_

She stopped arguing with herself and walked to Draco's closed door, the snake hissed, but she opened it anyway, and saw Draco on top of his covers shirtless. _**What a beautiful man**_

She slowly walked around his room, realizing she had never been in it. Her eyes turned to the lightest point of the room; she saw the most beautiful piano sitting there… begging to be played. She analyzed the keys and the beautiful inscription. _**His mother must of bought this for his 19**__**th**__**?**_

She couldn't fight the sleep any longer, staggering over to the bed, she slowly sat on it but even that made Draco jump up, wand against her throat. "Draco… It's me… I'm sorry I startled you." She breathed. He relaxed and placed his wand next to him and turned the lamp on. He was covered in sweat,

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing… Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yes you can, are you sure?"

She nodded and climbed in. He wiped his face and climbed in under the covers and sub-consciously wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him. She stiffened but as soon as her body connected with his, she instantly relaxed. She placed her hand on his arm not caring that it was wet.

"Did you just get out of the tub now?"

"About half an hour ago, I didn't feel right just washing once, um… thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem… um… I… just tell me if you're uncomfortable." she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Don't feel I'm taking advantage of you but I'm going to kiss you now." She didn't even have time to breathe. His lips came down on hers softly; he turned her towards him, held her cheek in his hand and licked her bottom lip his other hand traveled down around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Draco…"

He quickly stopped and moved away. "Sorry, I'm sorry." His face had a bright red tint to it, _**how adorable. Why did I tell him to stop when I was really enjoying it.**_

"Oh, the great Draco Malfoy apologizes to Hermione Granger, classic." She giggled, he glared.

"Don't get used to it… are you going to the Halloween Ball?"

"Yes I am… I've bought the dress already, and the mask… it will be a waste of money."

"Um… good, um… well I am going… and I would love for you to save me the last dance?"

_**Bloody hell what did he just say, does he want to dance with me?**_

"Well I am going stag so of course I will. Um… would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade, if anyone asks you; you can say we had to do some Head business."

"That's not what I'm going to tell them, but yes I'd like to join you."

They just smiled at each other; she caressed his bare chest, loving the feel of his hard muscles. "Thank you for not doing anything stupid tonight."

"Well I still did something stupid, I almost broke my hand on his face." He smirked showing her his hand that had cuts on the knuckles and bruises and she couldn't speak, she touched it lightly and kissed his hand. "Thank you."

"Thank you." They stared at each other as they fell asleep. She was pulled tightly into his warm body once more.

**Draco's POV**

The light shine of the early sun poured through the cracks of the curtains and woke him up. He opened his eyes and his vision was obstructed by brown hair. _**Oh yes, I remember now; she didn't want to sleep alone. **_She was half on top of him her arms were wrapped around his torso; he moved hi one hand and felt smooth flesh. _**Merlin what am I touching, it's so soft.**_ He moved his head around her rat nest and saw his hand on the back of her thigh hitched around his waist. He went hard immediately. **Spells, spells, what defensive non-verbal spells are there! Think Draco with your upstairs brain. **He couldn't help but moan when she moved her leg over his crotch. _**Just sleep! Or get the fuck out! **_He settled for removing himself from this position but she tightened her hold. He checked the time and it was 7 in the morning; they had the day off so he closed his eyes for more sleep.

"Hmmm Draco…" he jumped at his name, _**is she dreaming about him? **_

He fell asleep easily knowing she wasn't having nightmares. But that didn't stop his brain from remembering their night where she started screaming and shaking and crying, she clung to him the entire night, his chest was wet from her tears but all he could do was whisper reassuring words into her ear.

At about 10 he woke up again, but alone. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Hermione at his Piano. "Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good morning Draco, I slept wonderful, no nightmares." Her voice faltered. She was fingering the keys;

"You've never been a good liar; try again." He smirked at her pathetic attempt at lying. He moved off the bed and sat with her on the bench.

"I'm really sorry, I thought I was used to it by now; um thank you for helping me. I can play you know."

He was surprised at how much they have in common. "Oh really, do show me your talent."

He finally looked at her, she was wearing his shirt and it was big going up mid-thigh. _**Was she not wearing bottoms; oh merlin**_

He looked down and saw her bare legs moving the pedals, the long lean legs of an angel. He looked again and saw more bruises.

"What are you staring at Draco?" her face clear of tears, her eyes bright once again.

"Um… well you know just checking if you have bottoms on… you dressed for me before you came here didn't you?" He winked at her. She shook her head and laughed. "You should laugh more." He stayed quiet as he listened to her beautiful playing. He recognized the muggle melody… Beethoven.

"Beethoven is wonderful."

She stopped abruptly, and eyed him. "What, you know Beethoven?"

"Well of course, my mother bought me sheet music from muggle London, I learned from a muggle teacher. Shh… don't tell my father." He added with a bitter chuckle. He watched her face change to complete confusion, "Yes Hermione I do have some experience with muggles. My mother was never against them like my father, she used to take me there to see some new adventure, and of course now I'll be doing those things on my own." He looked down and touched the words his mother engraved for him.

"You still want to go?"

"Yes, now let me show you what my talent is…" Johannes Brahms, Opus 79.

He was peeping at Hermione to see what she was doing, she had her eyes closed and was swaying.

"Level 10, you'll get there." He chuckled when she playfully swatted him.

"It's beautiful, well done, you're better than me at something."

"Many things… you will just have to figure it out my sweet." He stared at her once more before kissing her softly.

She stopped him when his hand landed on her inner thighs. "Umm… you're going too fast." He reluctantly stopped and gave her a smile.

"Alright, um let's get some breakfast at Hogsmeade and then we'll stop at the bookstore for you and the Quiddich store for me."

"Sounds good, I'll meet you in the common room in 30 minutes." She got up, straightened his shirt, but it's hers now.

"C'mon let's see them?"

"See what?"

"If you were wearing bottoms, I'd be able to see, so prove It." he was sneaky, he really just wanted to see more of her beautiful legs. She laughed and lifted up her shirt slightly and she was wearing small dark green shirts. "Well, you definitely know what I like then."

"Well your favorite color isn't so hard to figure out, I mean seriously look at your room, green everywhere. I will see you in a minute." She left leaving him really turned on, _**she looks so good in green, oh fuck… not again. Ugh it pains me to do this myself. **_

He got dressed in a white sweater with black pants, its cooler outside so he wore a black jacket too, he waited in the common room for her.

**Hermione's POV**

_**The nightmares weren't that horrible last night, not with Draco whispering in my ear, such beautiful words he said, my stomach was in knots the entire time. I can't believe we have so many things in common: love of books, obviously seeing he is second in the school, he can play piano and he has a horrible life just like mine. Who would have guessed?**_

She started immediately on her hair, brushing it out and using a _sleek_ spell she picked up from Lavender and clips to pin her fringe away from her face. After examining herself she felt better. She ended up wearing blue skinny jeans, black knee-length flat boots with a black sweater and a blue cardigan. She put a little bit of eye liner on and went to meet Draco. _**Was this a date?**_

"Oh wow, you look really pretty!" he was smiling at her.

"Thank you, so do you." He held out his hand and she took it. "Um… what would you call this outing of ours?"

"Well to really cool people it's called a date, but you bookworms will probably call it a meeting or 'study session…' ouch."

"Well you deserve it!" she laughed and snuggled into his arms. They made their way out of the castle without being spotted by anyone. People gave them looks; Hermione got looks of shock and wonder whereas Draco received glares and other dirty looks. "Don't think about them! You are a changed man! Trust me if one third of the Golden Trio can accept you then they'll look again as to why they glare at you." She saw his face turn from a grimace to one of hope. "Look let's go eat there?" Draco looked through the window and suddenly started walking really fast.

"What is there someone you know?"

"Um… yea you can say that, um… lets go somewhere else?" he looked really nervous.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Uh… trust me it's not a date topic I want to discuss." She looked around again but couldn't see anything strange.

"Tell me."

"You see that girl in there; she's serving that table by the corner?"

She looked and saw a tall girl, brown curly hair, and petite features. "Yes… and…"

"That's the girl I was with the day before I came back to school." She couldn't help but grin evilly.

"Well, I would love to meet this Hermione look alike… I am starving so we are staying."

"Ugh… yes dear." She looked at him, his eyes crinkled from his smile.

They went to sit on the other side of the place and looked through the menu. "Good morning, I am Kimberly and I will be serving you today_ Draco?"

"Um hi Kim, good to see you again_" Hermione watched the interaction before her, the Kim girl stared blankly at him and he stared at her with stony eyes.

"Yes, well… um… okay, what would you and your… sister like to drink?"

He chuckled and winked at her. "Actually Kimberly I'm his date. I would love some tea." Her eyes were dark, angry.

"The same for me as well thank you." While they waited Hermione looked among the Three Broomsticks, it was rebuilt after the war. The floors were the same hardwood floors, the walls were a lighter brown with dark red skirting's. She saw the bar was bigger and but still dark. There was more space for more benches and chairs and tables. It was a dark place even when the sun shone through; she saw floating candles everywhere. She laughed at a few drunken slobs. Draco took her hand under the table and drew different patterns with his fingers making her skin break out into goose-bumps.

**Draco's POV**

"So I've been thinking that maybe you should read up on your 'ability' and figure out why you've got it?"

He asked casually, hoping she already knows and won't say it. His assumption was correct, she knew but she wouldn't say. She wasn't looking at him while she ate. "Did I say something out of line?"

"No, I know what it's all about, but why would you ask me but won't read up on it?"

"I have an idea that you should be the one to tell me?"

"Oh, um… look Draco, it's not something I talk about… maybe after a while I will share it with you."

"You don't trust me do you." Anger boiled inside of him. What more must he do to prove his loyalty, he thought bitterly. She shook her head.

"I do, but I am not comfortable talking about it, no one knows, I've told no one."

He left the subject, he paid the bill and they left to go to the bookstore. He saw she picked a few books up about it and hoped he would be in on the secret soon; it was really tiring to try when no one would give you a chance. _**He will stop trying if she doesn't give him a chance**_

That was a lie but less painful than the alternative.

They left Hogsmeade with a few new books and cleaning supplies for Draco's team. They were starting practices this week.

"Thank you Draco, I had a lovely day, um it surprised me to think we like many of the same things."

He nodded feeling like being a complete arse, but his heart wouldn't let him. "Well I never knew that either, it was a nice surprise. Thank you for asking me to join you." He cupped her face and kissed her softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**And now chapter 12**

**The fun part of the story, I'll be showing different perspectives, hopefully it won't be confusing.**

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny was quite excited to hear that Headmistress McGonagall decided to do a muggle themed ball, so many more ideas.

"Mione where were you today?" Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room with her dress in hand. She gave a small smile and sat down. Ginny was already busy with her make-up, she was going as a 'Jessica Rabbit' from help of Hermione, what she could understand of this character is that she wasn't a rabbit but a sexy, sultry women with fiery red hair with bright red lipstick and a strapless blood red dress with black heels.

"You're make-up looks great; oh did Caroline tell you she's joining us?"

"Oh yes she did, she'll be here shortly. She is actually really nice. She always put Ron in his place I find it amusing as fuck ha." Ginny watched Hermione in the mirror, she seemed so down.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"Um… Draco asked me to save him the last dance yesterday night." She didn't seem so excited about that… Malfoy was decent, now anyways of course.

"Well, be excited; he's hot and don't worry about anyone else Mione. I know for a fact, Harry has probably noticed you two like each other because he always talks about how you always smile when you sit next to Draco during DADA."

"Don't forget, he doesn't care what others think of him anymore." Ginny turned and saw Caroline walk in holding a small bag and a plastic cover. She walked to them and placed everything down.

"Yes Mione, listen to Malfoy's best friend." Hermione smiled and started on her hair.

"What are you going as Ginny? I am going as Snow White but a more modern version."

"I'm going as Jessica Rabbit; she's not a rabbit though" the girls carried on with what they were doing when Lavender stepped out, she wore a tight blue frilly dress, her hair was in an up do, she had a small tiara on top of her head.

"Did I get the image of Cinderella right?"

"Yes you did Lavender." There was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm really sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have said those things, and I guess I'm still jealous of you and Ron's relationship."

"Lavender its fine, I get it."

Everything was wonderful in the world again. "Okay, Mione let Lavender do your hair in your Greek style thing, and then I'll do your make-up."

Ginny was finished with everything and put her dress on, she circled the room, showing the girls and they all smiled and Hermione said she looks exactly like Jessica Rabbit. Ginny was waiting for Hermione's hair to be done, she saw it was being brought down in tight ringlets, her fringe taken back and tucked under the silver triangular looking crown. She looked stunning. "Beautiful, now what is your eye make-up supposed to look like?"

"Light lipstick, just a tad darker than my lips, but subtle and my eyes also darker, eyeliner all the way around with light eye shadow but also a black with light blush for color." Ginny was on her way and after half an hour she finished and was speechless for a while before having her look. "Wow Ginny, you did amazing, thank you so much, okay now for my accessories." While everyone else got dressed Ginny helped Hermione into her dress. She explained it by saying she was Olympias a Greek woman that lived many centuries ago. When Hermione was done getting ready, she looked absolutely stunning, her dress was white with silver embroidery on the edges, it was tight fitting with a gold rope belt circling her waist, it was a one shoulder dress and the sleeve came up to her elbow, it fell to the ground with a long slit up the front ending at her hip. She wore god shoes with straps wrapped around her calf and silver heels.

"Oh Hermione you look so beautiful, I have got the perfect accessories for you, may I?" Ginny watched the silent conversation happening between them. It was probably something from Draco.

To her shock it was. It was a gold arm cuff, a thin gold snake wrapped around her upper arm, the head facing up and there is a gap between the head and the tail that faced down. "Hermione you look so gorgeous, merlin so many guys are going to go sleep with an image of you in their fantasy."

"That is absolutely disgusting!"

"Ginny's right, oh yes, I also have this, I thought I would wear it but it definitely suits this."

Ginny once again witnessed the silent conversation between the two girls. She looked at the necklace and it was beautiful. A green and red oval pendant, it was a red snake edged around the oval, and it had a large green diamond in the middle. _**Oh goodness, that is one big rock.**_

"That is absolutely stunning; Caroline where on earth did you get this?"

"My… friend bought this for me many years ago… it's not my thing."

Ginny and Caroline stared at each other; this was their own private conversation.

"Oh Caroline you look so good, what a beautiful Snow White you would make!" Hermione cried. Ginny looked at her, Caroline's hair had been made into soft curls that hung loose, with a small clip holding her fringe back, she had natural make-up on which made her eyes pop even more beautifully; her gown was a pale green tight bodice; which showed just enough cleavage, she had a lace under vest that was pale white and a flowing bottom that had was white and green. Her shoulders were puffy and it went down to her feet where she wore a slight heel.

"Okay are we all ready to go, it's almost time. We all look amazing." Ginny gathered everyone and they all walked downstairs. As the girls from the other houses joined they all got more and more excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Caroline's POV**

Draco asked her to pass his gifts along to Hermione, she was absolutely ecstatic when Draco met her an hour before she met up with the other girls.

"_Lina for fucks sakes, stop asking you know the answer!" he shouted, irritated._

"_Language when you're talking to me! And yes I know the answer but it's absolutely sweet when you say it. So Draco Malfoy, say it and I will take this to her."_

"_Ugh you are the most annoying person ever! Yes I like Hermione Granger, can you take this to her please, and be fucking… sorry… be subtle."_

"_Yes sir, you know I love you, and I know you love me so quit trying to be an arse and be nice."_

She laughed all the way to the girls.

Her father bought her many muggle books and music so she was very familiar with characters, she saw Cinderella, certain Queens, nurses, police women, witches, demons, devils, and this is just the women. She was on top of the staircase and saw her boyfriend at the bottom dressed as a prince. He was so happy and jolly when we all walked down, I kissed him and smiled to the girls and walked in with him.

"You look stunning. You all look fantastic…. Um… Mione I am not familiar with your costume?"

"Oh I'm Olympias, mother of Alexander the great, Greek stuff."

"Oh yes, I saw that movie, you make her look even better." He kissed her on the cheek and turned to Caroline.

They kissed, and Caroline walked to the area where Pansy and Draco, Blaise and Greg were sitting.

"Oi Potter you aren't welcome here." called Pansy.

"Oh would you stop your shit Pansy, he is with me so sod off. Are you cat woman?"

"I am yes and I was just joking." Caroline rolled her eyes and looked over everyone else, she saw Draco and he looked striking; he was in a black muggle suit, his hair combed nicely to the side, his eyes shining, the moon that shown through the enchanted sky above made them sparkle. He gave his most lovely smile. He only smiled at her but he has a new girl in his life to smile for.

"Draco you look dashing, who are you again?"

"Thanks, um his name is something Gatsby, you look good."

"Why thank you, now Harry and I will be off! You guys must join us for a dance later."

They moved around the floor, and saw a few other people, "Ron, what are you?"

"Henry the 8th of course, that guy loves to eat and so do I, Is Lavender on her way?"

"Oh yes she is, and so is Hermione, they'll be here in a _ never mind they are at the door." Ron turned and his eyes grew wide.

"Lavender looks stunning doesn't she?" Caroline asked Ron,

"Yeah, did you see Mione!"

"Oh yes, well just don't let your _girlfriend_ hear you ogling your best friend." Caroline tried terribly hard to treat Ron with decency, but all that came out of hat mouth were crumbs, horrible words, Malfoy this, Malfoy that… and now Hermione looks better that his Girlfriend, which she does but he shouldn't be voicing it.

His face turned red from embarrassment and went on his way.

"You should give him a chance; he really isn't a bad person." Harry told her, she smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"Of course darling, I'll try harder."

**Hermione's POV**

"Would you like to walk in together?" Lavender asked her as they stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"Yes, thank you very much for doing my hair, I love it. You really do look great." Lavender smiled and took her hand and walked through the doors.

"Oh what costume is that Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes fell on Seamus. "That is Abraham Lincoln; he was like a head of ministry for muggles."

"Oh, strange looking man, oh what about her?"

"That… could only be Pansy, she's cat-women; a vigilante that has cat characteristics."

"Oh wow, it would be wonderful to see what the muggle world would be like."

"Oh it really is great. Oh here is Ron; he is Henry the 8th, a king."

"Oh he looks so weird but lovely, I'll see you later Hermione." They parted ways and Hermione couldn't help but struggle to breathe. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on Draco, she smiled at the look of utter shock on his face, his eyes wide, his mouth in the shape of an '0' he made a beautiful Jay Gatsby.

_**Goodness he looks so great, ugh and I look like this. Oh no he's coming over, in public oh god!**_

She moved forward towards the punch bowl, she saw Neville and Luna chatting.

"Oh Luna you make a beautiful Alice and Neville, a lovely Mad Hatter." Luna suited the look of a weird Alice and Neville oddly suited a look of the Mad Hatter, she grabbed a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione you look stunning, what are you?"

"I'm portraying a woman from centuries ago, she's of Greek origin." Luna touched the necklace she wore.

"Oh where on earth did you get this gorgeous piece of Jewelry?"

"Um… Caroline gave it to me."

"Well it is true what it says…"

"And what does it say?"

"It has a healing and protection power. It says it here on the back in latin."

She turned it around and looked at the edge. "Sanabo te, et custodiam te" _**what did Draco mean by this**_

"Well hello Draco, you look very interesting, who are you to be?" Hermione was always taken aback at how Luna treated everyone with such kindness and equality, and every time it left the people speechless. Just like Draco now, his eyes wide and he is gaping like a fish.

"Um… I'm something Gatsby, he's from a book. You look nice, um… what are you?"

"Oh I am Alice, from Wonderland. Well I will let you two chat and Neville and I will go dance." Neville looked really confused. They left her, she turned around to see Draco staring back at her, his eyes still wide, his punch untouched.

"Hello Draco, you look nice." He looked away and smirked,

"Well you look fucking beautiful. Um… would you like a drink… oh you have one… um." Hermione looked him in the eye and smiled; red as can be but she didn't care.

"Thanks Draco um… would you like to_" she was about to ask him to dance when she was rudely interrupted by none other than Pansy. She slinked in front of Draco; she had her arms crossed over her barely covered chest.

"Would you like to just leave, you are mucking up the air we breathe, Draco is _my date _so why don't you go hang out with your blood traitors and scurry away."

"Pansy, didn't the Head boy or me even remind everyone not to dress… overbearingly."

"I make a plastic bag look good, but you will never be able to pull off anything, you are an ugly it, and will never be worth anything… now run along." _**No one will ever know how much that hurt and how it was true.**_

"Well, I'll be off then, excuse me."

"Hermione wait… Pansy, you are obviously blind because she looks really hot, so why don't _you _excuse us." Hermione was shaken by the sudden public turn of events; people by the table were staring and others turned to see what was going on, he did not say that low enough.

_**Embarrassment but oddly it did not affect her. **_

"Wow, Draco choosing the mud-blood over his fiancé, well done."

"We were never engaged, that requires a question that is followed by a yes or a no, so leave, I was having a conversation."

She huffed and glared at Hermione before leaving towards Blaise who had a grin on his face.

"Engaged?"

"No, before my father keeled over and died he wanted to arrange a marriage between Pansy and I and I refused, I would like to spend my life with a girl who has a brain and whom I love."

"I see, I guess that's one thing I never have to worry about being muggle born and all." They stood there chatting and she didn't notice her friends blatantly staring, Harry's face in confusion, Ron's face blood red from anger and Ginny and Caroline's face in pure joy.

"Uh… what was your question before the lovely Pansy joined us?" he asked sarcastically.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I thought I was your last dance." He stepped closer, and so did she. _**You deserve happiness just as much as your friends do, take the chance.**_

"You can be and you can be my first?" not caring how that sounded very sexual. He grinned at her and took her hand and led her to the dance floor where many couples were dancing. It was all muggle music so she recognized the song instantly. "Oh I love this song." She closed her eyes and swayed to the lyrics. She slightly jumped when Draco placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, she opened her eyes to find his face nose to nose with hers. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight ceiling.

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh, why don't I ever learn?

I've lost all my trust

Though I've surely tried to turn it around  
Can you still see the heart of me?

"Do you feel that way?" he suddenly asked. She looked up into his eyes and they weren't cold, they were full of questions.

"Yes."

"Why don't you try harder then, to trust I mean?"

"It hard when you don't have anyone in your life who will understand, it is a lot easier said than done."

All my agony fades away

His face changed to one of worry. "I can be that person."

"How, when you don't know…"

"I know enough." He smiled then and her heart just dropped out of her chest, he had a way of making it beat again.

When you hold me in your embrace  
Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down

You've opened the door now

Don't let it close  
I'm here on the edge again

"Would you slap me if I kissed you now?"

"Would you regret it, when it's in front of everyone?"

"No, you're the one who needs to ask yourself that question?"

"You might get punched in the face. And you don't want to ruin your costume do you?" instead of kissing her, he pulled her face closer to his chest, her heart was beating millions time per second, _**can he hear it? I can hear his. **_

_**I want his heart.**_

I wish I could let it go

I know that I'm only one step away

From turning it around  
can you still see the heart of me? She opened her eyes and saw many people staring at her, this was going to be an evening.

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace  
Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place  
I tried many times but nothing was real

Make it fade away, don't break me down

I want to believe that this is for real

Save me from my fear, don't tear me down  
Don't tear me down for all I need

His hands met at her lower back, leaving her heart racing.

Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

He placed soft kisses on top of her head, and started humming to the song.

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

"Thank you Draco, I enjoyed that." She pulled back from him; she was really disappointed that the song ended so quickly,

Make my heart a better place  
(Within Temptation-All I need)

She hesitantly walked away, towards Ginny and everyone, she received a wink from Ginny, Caroline, Luna and even Lavender, Neville smiled at hher with eyes bright.

"Would you care to dance?" Harry asked, she looked to see if Caroline would mind but she was already dragging Draco to dance with her.

"Sure, lets." He pulled her onto the dance floor, he placed his hands at her hips and pulled her in. he had grown a lot taller so she was able to rest her chin on his shoulder, and subtly stare at Draco.

"You looked really cozy with Draco."

"He knows."

"He _knows?"_ he pulled back and was speechless. "When, how did he find out?"

"He caught me getting out of the shower, and he didn't stop pestering me about it until a while ago. He's changed."

"I can see he's changed, but always be on alert. He is still an arse. He seemed really to like you dancing with him and he is glaring at me as we speak, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I feel it, jealousy is an easy one to spot." She couldn't help but laugh, Harry making light jokes about his enemy.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Nope, my girlfriend is his best friend, trust me my childhood antics are far behind me, but Ron's isn't; I think he still likes you, he didn't even look at Lavender when you two walked in."

"That's because he's only seen me this way at the Yule Ball and he is probably still surprised at the fact of me being a girl." The both laughed, they looked to see Draco and Caroline arguing which dance they should do, it was very entertaining watching Draco do everything Caroline tells him to do.

"He is her submissive, that I never thought I would see." Harry said in between laughter.

He was right, she saw how Draco would huff when his hand was placed on her shoulder, and how Caroline would say "okay this dance," it was spectacular; they did a waltz around the room with such ease. He would just comply with everything she would tell him, it was the cutest thing she had seen in a long time.

"How are you doing Mione?"

She looked at Harry, his eyes showing the deepest concern, "Yes… I'm fine." _**Why would I lie to my best friend? Nothing that happened was her fault**_

He wasn't convinced, "Harry, I told my parents in a letter, the police arrested them."

He let out a long shaky breathe and squeezed her and twirled her around. "Oh god Harry I can't breathe!" they danced a few more times and then the party really started, ACDC, Linkin Park, House music started playing, and all Hermione could think about was the man on the other side of the room, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes piercing hers. She was dancing in a group, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ginny, Lavender and Ron who paid more attention to her than his girlfriend. Aerosmith; I don't wana miss a thing started playing, Hermione swayed her hips to the rhythm, her eyes closed and just enjoying the night. She opened her eyes when she unfamiliar arms around her, she opened her eyes to find Marcus Flint, he had a smug look on his face, he was very much in the shadows during these beginning months of school, so Hermione was shocked to see him, he was dressed as Zorro, he changed a lot though, his build was bigger, less dangly. His eyes were much darker blue, almost fake.

"Um… Hello." Suddenly hating the contact; she tried squirming out of his touch, the bodies around them were drunk and no one even noticed her.

"Could you let go please."

"I want to dance with you."

"Um, well this is a fast song, maybe the next one?" she hoped he would take that offer and leave but that didn't happen, he moved her around, her back was against his chest, his hands gliding over her front, just shy from her breasts,

"You smell amazing and you are the hottest one here." he whispered lowly.

"Remove your hand or lose it Mr. Flint."

**Draco's POV**

Watching Granger squirm under his penetrating gaze, he was still speechless at the sight of that gorgeous girl, her hips swaying to quite a nice song, no girl here can compare to this creature before him and all he wants is to make her mine… _**yes I will make her mine now…**_ his peripheral vision caught a black uniform with a round hat, Marcus, he was making a beeline for his girl. _**What? My girl, since when?**_

He seethed when he saw that disgusting person touch her, and the way he was holding her made Draco want to kill him with his bare hands.

He couldn't stand there and watch her get handled the way Nott did to her; and in fucking public no less. He ignored a questioning Pansy, his head was screaming at him for a verbal excuse as to why he needed to speak to her but he didn't listen. He won't be using words. He made it to them; he stood next to them while Hermione had wide, terrified eyes trying to pry his hands off of her. Draco placed his hands on Flint's shoulder, gave him a smirk and placed his other hand behind Hermione's neck, "Excuse me," he huskily said and pulled her into a passionate kiss, he took her by complete surprise and obviously everyone else was surprised too, he didn't care, she was his, and he was hers. _**If she'll have me that is**_

He took her shock as a way to slip his tongue into her warm mouth, he felt her one arm reach around his neck, but she still struggled with Flint's arm around her waist. He pulled away slightly. "Let go of my date Flint."

"Um yea sure, sorry Drake didn't know she was taken…" he waved his hand in surrender and escaped the watching crowd. Draco looked back into her chocolate gold eyes and smiled; she went onto her tiptoes and pulled him into a hard, searing kiss.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON!" their moment broke up when Ron marched through the crowd, Lavender in tow and not looking the least bit impressed at her boyfriend getting angry over Draco and Hermione. Draco pulled back again, _**ugh for fucks sakes! Can you all just leave us be!**_

He watched as the even redder, smirking while pulling Hermione into his side, he saw Blaise grinning in the crowd holding onto a fuming Pansy. _**My, that girl never was subtle in her infatuation with him!**_

"Ronald, calm down… okay nothing to see here, it's a party, go dance, drink!" Hermione yelled out and only a hand full left, others stayed hoping to see a fight break out.

"Mate, just cool it, you're making a scene!" Harry hissed, Draco saw Scar-head looking at him with a lot of confused, but when Pot-head looked at Hermione he smiled and winked.

"What are you all on, this is Mione sucking face with the Ferret!" he stepped closer to Hermione, and he automatically stepped between them.

"Back the fuck off Weasley." Ginger's face was burning, his eyes slits; knuckles clenched. This was really amusing since he was in that horrible costume.

"Ron, come on, don't ruin the party for everyone, Malfoy and Hermione will still be here tomorrow." She was holding Fuck-face's arm pulling him away, she looked at Hermione and mouthed "I'm really sorry"

"Ronald you are making a scene, now Draco and I will leave this situation while you think of accusations to throw my way, I want a fun night and you aren't helping so please just go with Lavender." Draco was proud of this mature woman standing next to him; he turned to lead her out of the crowd. But Weasel was fast; he took hold of Hermione's arm and pulled back. He was about to intervene when her face turned back sharply, her eyes much darker, her mouth tight, her arm that he held tensed. "I will make toast out of you Ronald, I have not yet practiced proper control when I'm upset or angry, please I don't want you to be my first test subject." His eyes bulged and he pulled back again.

"Sorry Mione, um… I want to talk to you tomorrow privately." He turned and left with Lavender. _**Probably to go fuck his frustrations out, knowing I will be kissing her tonight.**_

"Draco darling, how great of you to do it… finally and yet I don't have my camera."

"Oh whatever, you knew about this…" he turned to look at Hermione who was still upset. "C'mon, let's go get some food and dance the night away,"

She breathed sharply in and smiled. "Hope you guys aren't going to start with me about this?" he watched her glare at everyone else, but to his surprise the other third of the trio kissed her cheek, stared at him and left with Lina; while the girl Weasel hugged her and smiled at him, and everyone else just stared.

"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, KISSING HER, TOUCHING THE MUD-BLOOD SO CASUALLY, YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER WILL BE HEARING OF THIS."

He let go of Hermione and grabbed Pansy who seemed to get some weird twisted pleasure out of him handling her like that, he took her to the door. "You are one of my closest friend's Pansy, but if you so much bring up my… father or my mother, your time this year will be a horrible one, now do not speak that word to me or in front of her again, and to give you some advice. The war is fucking over, no one uses that word, yes I did and I regret it, after everything that happened, why you are so hung up on the past. Grow up, because I am not going to be yelled at and threatened by _you_ any longer!" He stared her down for good measure and went to find Hermione who was laughing with Blaise.

**Ron's POV**

"How could she be kissing that ferret?" he asked Lavender, they were sitting in the courtyard, snuggled in transfigured blanks to keep the crisp October night.

"Ron, if she's happy with him than that's all that matters, if it's a mistake, than let her make it." Ron felt a little better, her words made him think more of what Mione wants, _**but I do not like it**_

He lifted her up to her feet and twirled her around. "You really are a princess you know that… and thank you for making amends with Mione. … Um… I love you…your dress and hair." He almost said it. _**Why did you stop? You love her don't you?**_

Her eyes sparkled more in the open sky. "Thank you Ron, I'm glad."

"Well, the muggle book says I leave abruptly at 12 without a shoe, since it's too cold for that… I'll just leave abruptly…" with a sneaky look on her face, she took off running, leaving a confused Ron to figure out why this 'Cinderella' had to leave and forget her shoe.

He ran after her, catching up to her in the hallway 1 floor up, he kissed her hard making her shiver with delight, he pulled her closely to him and ravished her mouth leaving nothing untouched. She moaned as he pressed his hardened member against her, she bent down slightly and started tugging on her dress, he could see the bright blue panties she wore fall to the floor. He pulled his wand out and cast a _silencing and protection _on them and without another thought he had her pinned to the wall and his digit working frantically at her clit producing soft moans, making him even harder. "I am going to make you my Queen, Henry the 8th needs a queen… yes do you like that?" she didn't speak but nodded, her hands all over his body, rubbing his crotch; he freed it and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, while he was pulling her over the edge, he plunged into her, leaning back and away from her he got the best angle for maximum penetration. He grunted and huffed, listening to the loud moans escaping her. "Faster, harder baby yes… yes… yes I love it when you take me here, in public where anyone could stumble upon us… yes… yes, people will love seeing you fuck me and watch… yes baby… they'll watch you come inside me…" he never lasted long after she started talking naughty things into his ear, making him completely lose it inside of her. He leaned into her, and kissed her fiercely and helped her get down. She let out a moan when he pulled out. After 10 minutes of sitting there they decided to head to their beds. It was after all 1am.

**Harry's POV**

He was right there, right next to her and was stunned to find her in a lip lock with Malfoy, it was expected especially after their earlier conversation but he didn't think they would actually act on it. I guess after three months of animosity and built of frustration will do that to you. _**I will kill him if he hurts her**_

Ron will be angrier tomorrow, he would most likely punch Malfoy.

"Honey are you coming, it's almost time to leave and I would… love to spend some privacy with you."

He smiled at her and waved to Neville and Luna who were joined at the hip. He kissed Mione goodnight and led Carol towards the only room he knew that would make it romantic, she was dropping hints all night about being together, maybe tonight will be the night?

They made it to the seventh floor, he closed his eyes and opened them to find the door he saw a year ago, Headmistress and part of the Order spent time fixing it. He opened the door for her and was immediately engulfed with warmth from the fireplace. She looked around and smiled at him, "This place was something in my head…" he looked to find a large four poster bed in the center of the room, a living room set in front of the fire and bathroom to the side behind a blue door.

"Well, I think we needed a romantic, private area." He definitely didn't want to jump to conclusions but seeing his 'snow white' made him harder than he ever thought possible. And she noticed and blushed, coloring her face, it looked adorable especially having had powdered her face to look paler. She was fidgeting so he walked her over to the sofas and held her.

"I… I'm nervous, is that fine?"

"Of course it is, um… would you like me to lead?" he pulled her chin up so he could see those extraordinary eyes. Her eyes wide with fear, curiosity and nerves. She nodded and swallowed hard. It took all of his strength not to take her here on the couch but this was her first time. He planted wet kisses on her neck, biting her collarbone lightly, releasing a moan from her soft, pouty lips. He took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely, adding every emotion he had into it. He lifted her up easily, and walked her to the bed; he closed his eyes and opened them to find the room has gone darker with candles floating all around. He looked at her as he trailed a hand down between her breasts and stopping at her knee. He slowly undid the dress revealing green and red lingerie. "Who would have thought Slytherin and Gryffindor colors go so gloriously together hmm?" he didn't waste any time kissing and licking her exposed flesh, hearing her soft moans, he didn't expect any treatment to himself from her, he wanted to do this for her, give her ultimate pleasure. He undid the bra slowly, hoping she wouldn't refuse, he didn't and looked at her bare breast, it was shapely, the size of his hand, firm and soft at the same time, _**merlin help me, I have to not come in my pants right now **_her small darkened areolas and her small nipples, screamed 'ravish me!' and that he did, he took one in his hand and the other in his mouth and sucked, bit, squeezed it making her moan and breathe his name. After a lot of time spent on her beautiful breasts he travelled lower to her random bright blue panties, taking it into his teeth and pulling it from her body, he only touched it before without looking as she was always to shy. _**What exactly is there to be shy about? **_He breathed in her earthy smell and was practically drooling, he lowered himself, but her legs closed on his head. "Um… sorry, I'm not sure_" he placed his hand on her belly,

"Baby, you will enjoy this I promise. Just relax." He slowly, he lightly pressed his tongue to her slit and licked upwards and then back down. She immediately tensed from the pleasure, her hands roughly shoved in his hair.

"Yes… yes."

He didn't stop; he went faster and pressed harder, lapping up the juices that flowed into his awaiting mouth, loving the slight taste of strawberry. "Merlin you taste amazing…" with that he placed a digit like all the other times with the added pressure of his tongue, after a while of moaning and screaming, she came hard "Yes… baby, Merlin let go baby, just relax," she did as he asked and her body started shaking as another wave of pleasure went through her body. He pulled back took his clothes off. Sitting over her stroking his hard, thick member, he watched her lick her lips, as he teased her a while.

"Yes baby I'm ready…" she moaned, squirming under him. He muttered a _protection_ spell and placed his tip at her entrance, holding himself up with one arm, chests. _**Merlin, I am going to explode, she's so warm**_

"It's going to hurt, so just relax okay." She nodded, she looked terrified. He held his breathe and pushed through earning a gasp from Carol and he was soon at the barrier, he pressed himself to her chest and captured her lips as he penetrated the barrier, he stopped when he felt her tense and waited.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, you can move now." He did so slowly, trying not to scare her. As soon as he felt her shift he stared moving faster. After a few seconds she started meeting his thrusts and everything changed it became fast and hard and all that was keeping him going was _**her first time, her first time, make her come first, her first**_

He started rubbing her clit, bring out a scream of pleasure, and when she pulled him closer to her to whisper in his ear, he couldn't stop and he pounded into her with all his might and released into her. They stayed silent as they cleaned up and only when she was against him on the bed.

"Was that good Harry?"

"Of course, it makes it better if you love someone." He never said it to her; she looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too, and it was amazing, I need practice though." The rest of the night they spent it in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**I get very off track if I write day to day, so I'll come back with **_**memories **_

**Thanks so much for the reviews**

Chapter 13

It was a week into November, the air was becoming colder. The children were all making plans for Christmas vacation, love has become popular; Harry and Caroline declared their love on the night of Halloween and had a glorious first time. Lavender had tamed Ron's temper… as best that she could.

**Hermione's POV**

"Miss Granger are you focusing?" Professor Christo asked, exasperated.

She wasn't, she was still thinking about that awkward, rude conversation with Ronald, her eyes watched as her DADA professor left to retrieve water.

"_Mione, how could you do this? I thought you hated him most because of all the shit he's done."  
They were sitting under a tree just in view of the black lake. _

"_Ron I can't help who I like, and if I can get over all of that then you guys can too… he's helped me Ron with things you two don't even know about… and no I will not discuss it."_

_He moved around, his face slightly red but from the cold, she cast _a _warming charm_ around them.

"_Why won't you tell me?"_

"_Because it's dealt with, and I'm moving past it… slowly but I am moving past it."_

"_Are you okay Mione?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_Then why would you lower yourself to the likes of him?" he threw his hands into the air. She was becoming very irritated with him._

"_He is a changed man; he doesn't even bring you two up in conversations, he has not called me a mud-blood once these months at school, he is different with me because I actually live with him!"_

"_What is wrong with you, he's probably just trying to get into your pants, and what I saw the other night, he isn't far from it."_

"_Excuse me, my experiences are none of your business, you can't just shut your mouth and support me, your girlfriend and your sister… and your best mate is, why can't you?"_

"_They obviously are all deluded, look Mione that person is a Death Eater he is a scum and he will turn you into a dribbling, pathetic girl who fell for the other side."_

"_All I am going to say is that he has been there for me, more than I can say for your oblivious manner, I am not blaming you for that as I never discussed with you what was bothering me, but I will not have you speak that way to me about that person, he was a Death Eater, and I think just that choice is punishment enough, so get off your high horse and be my friend or not at all. You come to me when you've thought of that." She stood, glared at her supposed best friend and left. _

"Miss Granger, here is some water for you." She was shaken out of her memory with an outstretched hand with water.

"Thank you sir, I'm really sorry I don't know where my head is these days."

"That's alright, we will try again in two days, it's never good to over work an internal power such this but what I would like for you to do, once a day you should take a raw piece of meat, and focus what you usually feel when that surge of energy hits, and focus all of it on that piece of meat." She scrunched up her nose, making him laugh. "Yes I know it sucks, but trust me your power will increase and just one touch can stop a person's heart, but it is controllable."

That scared her to her core, how can she live with something like that? "What is it?"

She sat back down on the floor, and he joined her. "I scare myself; I don't know why this is called a 'gift.'"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and sighed. "You have gone through many traumatic moments in your life; think of it as God trying to find a way to protect yourself."

"How do you know so much of this?" he did know many experiences about it, things she hadn't told him; her crying level has escalated to crying at a piece of toast, anger boiled her blood when someone looked at her wrong.

"My dear mother, she lived a terrible life, and couldn't stand it; she took her life when she hurt me accidently."

"Oh, I am so sorry sir; I shouldn't have asked that question."

"Oh dear its fine, it happened a long time ago; that's why I'm giving you these tips, my mother used to do it, she also participated in relaxation, yoga or palates muggles call it; try that too to control your anger and everything. Miss Granger, I would like to ask you a question about Draco?" her eyes widened first thinking he wanted to talk about her ordeal.

"Yes."

"Is he sleeping?"

"I think so yes; his door is closed, I try not to pry."

"Ah I see, alright well have a good day, it's a nice Saturday."

She left and decided to go to the library, she just made it when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, she looked at it in shock but saw it was definitely not a man's, she let her eyes wonder from the hand to the elbow to the shoulder, to the neck and finally to the face. Hermione did only admit to herself that Pansy didn't look much like a pug-faced girl, now she just had a permanent scowl on her flawless face. Her hair was longer and always in a messy plait. She had also lost a lot of weight but still looked really nice.

"Yes Pansy?" Hermione was running out of patience dealing with the Slytherin's these few days.

"That is Miss Parkinson to you mud-blood bitch, you think Draco actually likes you? He had sex with me this year; did he tell you that? He enjoyed every moment of it, and then you come along, just because you have a body under those frumpy clothes doesn't mean people will actually _like _fucking you, he will come in you quicker than you can scream his name. That filthy stunt he pulled at the ball was just him marking the place no one else should touch, he wants you pure to ruin you, believe me he will take your virtue and throw you back up into your pathetic muddy life. He is above you mud-blood, when he sees you all he really sees in a muddy figure resembling a person but it's actually just a sick, whore who is desperate for anything, not even your ginger friend will touch you. Now that is the question you should ask for yourself. Now, you are excused, and by the way Granger… it's called make-up." Hermione was so astounded by this verbal attack; she just went into the library and sat facing the window. Looking over the light sky, finally some good weather, she couldn't help but think of those words. _**How true that is, I am something sick and I am unworthy**_

"Hermione?" she vaguely heard the familiar voice behind her, his beautiful voice saying her name makes her breathe stop in her throat. "Hermione, what's wrong."

She finally turned to find him sitting across from her, concern etched all over his face. "How many people have you been with sexually?"

His face paled, his jaw tensed, he sat up straighter. "Um… what made you ask that?"

"Well, we are together aren't we? And shouldn't that be a question you ask to trust the person more?" she was feeling so dead.

"Well I guess but do you even trust me?" he leaned forward.

"Yes, the moment you didn't kill _him _and that moment you kissed me in public."

"Um… I rather not say Hermione, you won't get it?"

She was so sad and she just wanted to cry. "Tell me please."

"30 give or take." His voice mixed with dread and nerves.

Her heart dropped, she couldn't look at him, and her body was shaking. She's only been with two people and that wasn't even willingly.

"Before school started you slept with Kim, who was the last person you slept with?"

"Pansy, right after my time in Azkaban, I was lonely."

"Ok." She stood up and walked away.

She spent the rest of the day with Luna and Ginny sunbathing. "Mione can you please show us your power thing, here's some water."

"I don't know how to control it and I need to think about my horrible past to do so." She was not about to ruin her beautiful afternoon with morbid thoughts. She stretched out lifting her skirt up a bit so she could get some of the little sun on her legs.

"Okay fine, but we are your rats once you have controlled it; now tell us why you are pouty." They lay down next to her.

"I asked Draco about his sex life and it really wasn't what I was thinking and it's bothering me."

"How many girls has he slept with?" Luna asked; she was pulling of her long sleeved shirt to reveal a thin vest; the sun that shone through the grey clouds was a pleasurable surprise.

"30 give or take, his exact words… how am I supposed to react to that? Should I end it?"

"Mione, he hasn't done anything wrong, he was a sex crazed teenager and now he wants you."

"Yes and what if I'm the 31st girl he's pulled into bed?"

"Have you two?"

"No, no we haven't even done more than kiss… we've only been together for a few weeks, like 3 weeks."

"Mione, the difference between you and those other one night stands is that he likes you, he talks to you every day, he bothered you about your home troubles, he let you sleep in his bed and he didn't touch you. You are just scared because you're a virgin and he is far from it."

She closed her eyes tightly and sighed, hoping that could be non-verbal agreement.

"You are a virgin right Mione."

Hermione looked at her and smiled. "Yes I am."

"LIAR, who was it? Ron? Cormac, or is it a friend from Muggle London?"

"No, Ginny I am a virgin, but compared to Draco I wish I had some experience." She lied.

"Well experience is nothing when it doesn't mean anything."

Hermione pondered that, she liked that statement. It made her feel better, Uncle Robert and Nott didn't mean anything so she didn't really have an experience of love-making so that means she's still a virgin? _**Who are you kidding moron!**_

The afternoon turned cold so they headed in and she left them to go to her dorm.

"Excuse me what are you three doing, are those someone's personal belongings?" she called out seeing three boys levitate a bright blue satchel and shoes. _**This just bought back times where Luna skipped around barefoot because certain Slytherin's decided it would be funny… oh no…**_

"Are those Luna Lovegood's things?"

They started laughing. "No Hermione, it's a joke, the girls do it to us as well."

"Oh, well please put it down before I have to give you detention." They were shocked at her easy dismissal at the prank and quickly did as she asked and scurried along.

"My, my has Granger forgotten the rules?" the familiar drawl of none other than Draco's. She was not in the mood to see him.

She turned to find him smirking at her, leaning against the door of the Great Hall.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she didn't pause seeing him wince at her use of his last name.

"I wanted to spend the day with you, but you ditched me to tan with your girlfriends… by the way, nice legs Granger, I've always loved tans…"

"Bet you do… were all 30 tanned?" she spitefully asked, pushing past him,

"No, there are no tanned English women except for you." He moved towards her and pulled her to him, in a playful manner, but she couldn't.

"Please don't." he backed off instantly, hurt displayed his entire face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm sure as hell not using you, so get that out of your fucking head! Ugh why am I the one being punished for having a fucking sex life, they didn't mean anything."

"I … I'm confused Draco, Ginny told me not to think badly of you but I feel so ugh compared to all these girls you've been with, one of them even recurring and I definitely don't have the experience levels you have I been you've probably done it all," ignoring the smirk on his face "and I am just worried that you needing to wait until I'm ready won't work and you'll find someone else. I trust you Draco but I am a girl and I do get insecure." His face softened, he took her hands and kissed her knuckles. They were in one of the corridors; she hadn't realized they were walking.

Hermione chewed her lip while Draco stared at her; _**git doesn't even know what to say to that, he is infuriating **_

"Do you think I won't like you because you're not dropping your panties for me, I would have been long gone, I wouldn't have given you a _new_ shirt to sleep in, and I would have left if you asked me to stay with you…? I would have fucked Pansy instead of looking for you, and I would have brought many, _many_ women back… but no I didn't because I fucking care, I care about the bruises on your body, I care about whether you smile or frown in day to day classes, I care if Weasley is too close, and you are stupid if you don't see that so…" He made to leave but she had another idea. She pushed him up against the wall, his eyes wide, and grabbed a hand full of his sweater and seized his lips hard, it only took him a second to know what was happening, he pulled her body into him and held her face to his, deepening the kiss, licking her bottom lip. He caressed her sides and found the hem of her denim skirt, she was to engrossed in his lips and tongue she gasped as he cupped her bottom and lifted her up, he turned her around and she was against the wall, she liked the feel of herself in his strong arms, she could feel his fingers inching closer to her panties where she knew she was soaked for the first time in her life from a man's presence. As his index finger swept across the damp material she moaned into him. She gripped his neck and crossed her ankles at his waist, he muttered a _concealment_ charm and he walked with her in this position to the top of the stairs, all the way to their dorms, he put her down before Snape could see, thankful for that, but his hand was still cupping her bottom as they walked into their common room.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered into her ear, she swallowed loudly, her heart beating so fast she thought if it were let go from her body, it wouldn't stop for anything.

_**Tell him the real reason why you don't want to do any of it. **_

_**Why must I? It will be like what Uncle Robert said, I will be discarded, no one will want me after he ruined and scarred her,**_

She took his hand and led him to her room, she could see the excitement in his face, _**ugh get ready for a verbal torture, and Draco definitely won't hold his feelings about her sick ways back.**_

"Please sit down. I need to tell you something." His face fell and it was suddenly so quiet. She stood in front of him, she trusted him with her life. She could do this and stay strong through everything. "Draco, you constantly ask if I trust you and the truth is, I always did, the second you saw the bruises I could see in your eyes the change in you. No I need you to stay quiet while I tell you some things." she lowered herself and kissed him. His wary eyes never faltered. She stood up straight, she took her sandals off, she started unbuttoning her blouse; she could see the desire in his eyes, the bulge in his pants. As each button popped open he would rearrange himself, she pulled it off, revealing a light green silk bra. She pointed to the ragged scar above her right breast. "I was 7 just about to turn 8, my uncle came to visit, I loved that man with all my heart and I thought he did to that's why he would always wake me up in the middle of the night and build a fort of my sheets, he would whisper to me how great and how pretty I'm becoming. Enjoying the attention I just thanked him and gave myself a gold star for excelling on another thing, but those sweet words turned a new corner. He took a sharp potato peeler and drew it across my skin, saying that he was the only man who would love me with this scar." She was crying. "I wasn't lying when I said I never did anything but sex," Hermione held up her hand and shook her head. She turned around and she lifted up her strap to reveal 9 thin scars across the middle of her back, they were very close together. "My 9th birthday present, he said this was to celebrate my birth as the girl who will only be dependent on him, he used a razor blade for the fine cuts." She made sure he was still breathing, he was but his eyes had glazed over.

_**Will I tell you everything? **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**Hermione's POV**

_**Will I tell you everything? **_

He didn't move, his erection gone, his eyes seemed distant.

"What did you mean by the sex part?" she sat down next to him. She leaned back and lifted up her skirt, she rotated her leg outwards and pointed to the worst thing she has ever received on her body. She pointed to the initial RG, Robert Granger. Holding back the tears she knew was coming, she watched his eyes widen to saucers, he slowly reached for it. "This is what I got after my first time; um well let's just say it was very unwanted so I don't count it as my first time."

"Who's RG?" his finger was so close to her center but he was stroking the burned in initials.

"Robert."

"You mean that guy you lost your virginity to did this?"

She sat back up; she pulled her shirt back on and moved across her room, she looked back at him. His eyes were still locked on that certain spot. "Stop looking over there, see I am disgusting and dirtied up just because my dear old Uncle couldn't keep it in his pants! Please stop looking at me like that…"

"Your uncle was your first?" he looked up from that spot to her eyes. "Um… is that why you were in a better state after what Nott did?"

"Well of course, I know for a fact that was Nott's first time doing that… my uncle is a professional basically, they are pathetic, ha look at me I am also so… pathetic." He got up and walked slowly towards her.

"Hermione there's nothing about it that's pathetic? Um… when did it, when was that?"

She let out a bitter laugh; she started pulling out shorts and his shirt. "When didn't it hmmm? Um 10, I think."

He sucked in a really long breathe, and jumped up and walked to her with determination, she moved slightly back but he just wrapped his arms around her. She didn't cry; she just clung to him. After a while he pulled her to the bed, clothes still in hand fell to the floor. He pulled her to him and just held her.

"You don't… you don't hate me?"

"No I don't and don't ever think things from your past will make me hate you."

She turned to him and whispered. "Draco what do you mean by past?"

"Um… it started there and ended there… when you were 10 right?" she couldn't look at him, _**if only that was the truth**_

She shook her head, she could feel her heart breaking at the look on his face, "Draco, he only stopped because he couldn't follow me to school, Draco he's been doing it since I was 10, he didn't stop… that's why he stabbed me, that's why I went to Harry. He didn't stop, and I thought it would stop in general… I was used to him, it was routine, but then Nott caught me off guard." He was out of the bed in an instant. Pacing, his face red, his hands shoved in his hair.

"How many times, how many times did that man do it?"

She spoke almost mechanically, "every day in summer for 8 years, he started when I started puberty, Draco I thought you would figure that before I'm sorry."

"Look I have never been in a relationship; and this is… is something else… I don't know what to do… I can't touch you or show you just how much I care… um…"

"I understand, um… I didn't expect to be in a relationship with you or anyone and I understand you don't want this, I mean who does but I understand… um… I would like to bathe and sleep so will you excuse me?"

"Hermione I didn't mean that_" she stopped him; he stared at her and left.

She clutched her chest and just collapsed. Her heart was ripped apart; _**I hate that man for ruining anything good for me!**_

Hermione changed and climbed in bed, not even bothering to bathe, she was dirty anyway.

"_PLEASE DRACO UNDERSTAND, PLEASE, PLEASE!" she cried as he stared at her, cold dead eyes._

"_You aren't worthy of anything, you are a slut and I like cleaner women." He replied shortly. Her heart beat faster, watching him stare her down. _

"_Hermione…Hermione… wake up… Hermione!" sitting on the floor she looked up to see a face, the same voice, but this time sweeter, kinder._

"Hermione, please wake up." Her eyes opened feeling the reality kicking in, Draco's hands around her arms, his eyes soft and liquid silver.

"Draco… what are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare and I heard my name, I came in to check on you… Hermione I haven't rejected you."

**Draco's POV**

He wasn't sleeping, his head wouldn't let him sleep when he just learned of his girlfriend's horrific past, and everything makes sense now, the way she would shy away from the guys in school, her vague statements as she left the room. He heard screaming coming from her room, he heard his name and his heart stopped. He moved fast across the hall into his room, she was on top of her sheets, his shirt writhing up and exposing her flat stomach, her small shorts making her legs look amazing. But his eyes kept going back to the initials that were just covered, _**how I will do this, I want this so much but how can I when she's so pained by her past. I mean I killed my father after he killed my mother in front of me, and I am not even broken up about it; dead inside yes but not regretful. **_He pushed those thoughts away and woke her up. Once she calmed down he pulled the covers over her and went to leave when she stopped him. "I trust you. Will you stay with me again?"

"Should I put a shirt on?"

"No, I like the feel of your skin against me." That statement made his dick hard instantly. He moved in behind her. "Draco… when did you start liking me?"

"When you didn't melt when I touched you that day on the train, I obviously got annoyed, no girl declines my moves and you did. And you actually have a brain and your aren't afraid to use it, which is really hot."

"You think I'm hot because of my brain?"

"You're hot because you don't care what people think of you, you are a muggle born in a school full of pureblood arses like me and it never stopped you, you helped defeat the dark lord and you put all of your knowledge of me aside and got me off of my prison sentence. And you gave me a chance to show you that I could change.

She smiled and kissed him. Draco really wanted to touch her, but now that he knows of her past he doesn't know what to do. Sensing he was stuck she placed his hand on her lower back and his other hand on the side of her breast, he was kissing her hard, pouring all of his emotions into it. She pressed closer into him and he couldn't help when he pressed his hardening member into her belly. _**She is so fucking sexy, dammit!**_

She ended the kiss unfortunately and she snuggled up against him, to his disappointment but she did let him keep his hand on her hip.

The next morning he woke to the light moaning of Hermione, she was cocooned in him, her back against his chest, his eyes slowly opened and he found his hand under her shirt, just under her breast moving in light circles. She was grinding against him and he was hard again. _**I could make you so happy; fuck just let me touch you**_

She was grinding against him again, he wrapped his hand around her ribcage and slowly tightened his grip, and she did it again and was breathing loudly. _**Are you dreaming of me?**_ He leaned closer to her ear, wanted to test something. He was making himself hard just thinking of what she would do. "Yes… Granger…" he watched her closely and his heart was bursting with joy, she pushed against him and breathed his name, with that he tightened his grip slightly and really just wanted to take her panties off.

"Draco… please…" he didn't know what to do, she was asleep and moaning and grinding against him; he wanted to just ravish her, make her come, wake her up with kisses, but she has been suffering for years with something horrific… he let go of her and kissed her temple, he rolled around and left to go to the bathroom.

-Weeks later-

The aftermath of telling Draco the truth, their interactions were very restricted; Draco would only kiss her on the cheek even though she really wanted his lips on hers. He would stop her in the corridor but just stare and squeeze her hand and then leave her standing there waiting for more. At first she thought that's how he caught his women, turning them into drooling chits but his eyes told a different story, there was only pity in them and maybe a hint of lust. He chose to rather sleep in his own bed not wanting to have any more arousing dreams while she was by his side. He was still his protective self but he would never capture her in a life changing kiss. This pity party had to stop she thought; she found him after DADA and took him to the library to her place in the back by the window. He looked nervous, and he kept staring at her lips.

"_Draco, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes sure." He came and sat with her in the library at her usual spot. _

"_You're different, why?"_

"_How do you mean different."_

"_Kiss me." This was the only way to prove it. She watched him slowly inch forward and pressed his lips to hers, for what felt like seconds before he pulled back and smiled._

"_That is a kiss you would give to your grandmother while visiting her, what's going on with you?" she was so frustrated with him, he treated her as if she were a doll that will break. _

"_I'm not sure I know what you mean? That was a kiss?"_

"_It was a kiss but not how you used to kiss me? Draco I'm not a glass object that will break if you hold me too tight, Draco I need you not to look at me with pity, I don't need it and I don't want it. You and my parents are the only ones who know about this and they do the exact same thing when I talk to them in my letters, I want you to kiss me how you used to and joke around…" trying a different approach… "Just because I did something before you doesn't mean you should be embarrassed." That did it, he cracked a smile and before she knew it his lips were on hers and she was sitting on the table. He licked her bottom lip and bit softly asking for permission, she easily gave it and the warm sensation in her mouth was giving her shivers all the way down her spine. He slowly moved her legs apart and stood in between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply, she moaned as his hard member pressed against her. "You are beautiful." he whispered and kissed her more fiercely than before._

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Don't laugh, I am attempting to electrocute this piece of raw meat, Professor Christo told me to try it."

"Okay but shouldn't you try on people?"

She looked at him shocked; his eyes were showing no sign of shame. "Are you silly no I will not try this on people; the professor said I can actually kill someone you know… that is a stupid suggestion…?" he suddenly burst out laughing. She ignored him and concentrated on the raw steak before her, she focused on sadness, but it didn't work. "Dammit, it's not working, how am I supposed to do this, how am I supposed to practice?"

"Calm down miss naughty mouth, what does he usually do?"

"I understand he's just trying to get a reaction out of me, but he says uncomfortable things, he doesn't know near as everything as you, he only knows of what Nott did so he uses that to scare me."

"How does he scare you?" he moved towards her, and wrapped his arms around her neck and started kissing behind her ear making her breathe hitch.

"Um… I… um… he says… things… merlin Draco…" he blew on the spot he was sucking on

"Yes… Granger?" something clicked in her mind, did she hear that before? "Would you like me to get your mind off of things?"

Her mind was spinning, "Um… it's almost time for Transfigurations, we should get going." She felt terrible seeing the disappointment in his face as he straightened up. "How are you sleeping?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you sleeping?"

"Um, fine I guess and you?" she wanted to know this, maybe he was suffering too.

"I'm fine but have you been having nightmares?"

"Um… not all the time, I can handle it, thanks for asking." He took her hand and led her to Transfigurations, people still send them glares or pointed and giggled. "Don't bother listening to them okay, your with me and I'm with you, nothing else matters." She smiled at his statement,

"I'm not regretting ever being with you, these people obviously need more classwork in their lives." Draco kissed her knuckles as the left to sit in their seats, earning a few boos through the room.

"Get over it already seriously." Draco kissed her hand and let her go.

She sat in between Ron and Harry, she was still in a rough patch with Ron, he has only spoken a few words to her, but Harry never enjoyed their spats so he was still friendly to both of them.

"It's quite ugh to see you kissing that Ferret, can you keep that to your private dorms."

"I will kiss my boyfriend anywhere I would like Ronald."

"Fine, just ugh never mind." Those were the conversations that went between them most of the weeks after he found out.

She went through the motions of classes again knowing every answer, earning house points. After Potions, she was told to have a prefect meeting, Headmistress informed her that Ravenclaw was becoming the house with the most points and she would like to know how that's possible seeing how she knows how many house points they receive. She met them in one of the empty classrooms; Draco met her and waited for everyone to arrive. As soon as they did she started immediately.

"Okay, who hasn't been giving out detentions and taking house points?"

Hermione was standing in front of the group of prefects; she knew none of them really liked her except her friends. Look it is impossible to have a squeaky clean house; every year has disobedient children who have Weasley products. Now who has not been doing their jobs?"

"Look just because you've been betraying your house and everything you stand for by even touching that Death Eater doesn't mean people here are not doing their jobs."

"Well… it doesn't take a genius to figure out who's been doing it now, thanks for the insight Roger. So why did you not do your job?"

"Because unlike you, I care what people think of me you bint."

"Oh dear me Roger whatever do you mean?" she was not in the mood for a Ravenclaw arse who thinks he can handle her.

"You are a silly child who can't figure out that no one likes you."

"Well seeing as how I have friends, that statement really doesn't bother me, I really don't care what you say. Now maybe you don't take your responsibility seriously but I do, this is my duty, and when I leave here I will be proud of something unlike you, seriously I would have suspected this from the Slytherins not from a Ravenclaw."

"The only reason the Slytherins won't be saying or doing anything to you is because you are bedding the Slytherin Prince. Do you think anyone likes you after that, I respected you before now I wish you died in the war?"

"Well, I really don't care what people think, but if you are going to accuse me of something then get your fucking facts straight, now sit the fuck back down and be quiet, you won't have this responsibility any longer with the way you think. If anyone has a problem with my relationship with that man, I couldn't really care, because it's not your life, now do your duties properly or don't do them at all."

People were suddenly dead quiet; she looked around to see Draco and Blaise smiling at her. Her friends were grinning at her. She felt terribly embarrassed and couldn't speak any longer.

"Right well, I think you should all just shut up about things you don't know and concentrate on your own lives. It's really quite pathetic of you all to treat her this way when she's the one who ended the war along with her friends, so don't ever bring that up and say you wish her death, because we all know without her know-it-all personality Voldemort would have been alive, and trust me none of you would be alive right now… so shut the fuck up and leave. Roger you will be brought up to the Headmistress and I will see to it that you lose your badge." It was really sexy when he spoke like that; she had to bite her lip from moaning. Everyone left and her friends just started cheering at her bad language.

"Well done Hermione; didn't know you had it in you, Malfoy is rubbing off on you." Neville said between clapping.

She smiled and bowed and grabbed Draco's hand and left, running almost. She was ahead of him, she felt strong arms around her and she was pulled into his chest. "Why are we running baby…"

"Because I didn't want people to see…" she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard; and fast, her mind wasn't controlling her body and she didn't mind.

**Draco's POV**

That girl just knew exactly what to do to make him hard as stone, he just wanted her there and then. As soon as she was dragging him through the corridors he knew she wanted him too. He couldn't wait, she was in a playful mood, he pulled her to him and before he could kiss _her_ she pushed him against the wall and kissed him with craving, her lips were hard on his but soft at time. He didn't want to do it anywhere that might remind her of Nott or that other man so he pulled her close and walked her to the one room that could be her dream. They were free for the entire day since Professor Christo was taking leave for Christmas; they always left a week early. They asked him to join but he didn't want to leave his new girlfriend.

"Draco where are you taking me, this isn't our way to the Dorms." They walked all the way up to the 7th floor and stood in front of a wall.

"We are in front of the room that will make all dreams come true, now think of something you need." She remembered this being the room of requirements, she thought of Draco and she thought of safety. The door opened and she was engulfed in a warm light from the fireplace, there was a green door to the side and in front of them was a very large four poster bed with red and green bedding, there were candles everywhere floating in the air.

"I thought we could have some lunch?" she looked at him and smiled, she walked to the table; he pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in, he lifted up the lid and revealed her favorite dish, sweet chili chicken with rice and cauliflower. He revealed his favorite dish to be a massive steak.

"You can touch you glass and it fills with anything you desire." He touched his and Fire-whiskey filled the glass. He watched hers and it filled with something black. "What is that black goo?"

"It's coke. Would you like a taste?" he looked at it and sniffed, he took the tiniest sip and fell in love.

"This is delicious, dear merlin why don't we have this here."

"It's a muggle soda drink." For the next half an hour they sat and ate in silence, talking about their favourites in life.

"I am terrified of the dark." She told him with a slight blush.

"I am too, um… what's the reason?"

"Um… every time my parents left me alone, _he_ would turn the lights off and only use a flash light… I guess it's also because of Voldemort turning this world dark at a time." she wasn't looking at him then. He wanted to make her feel comfortable so she told her something that no one knows, not even his mother knew of this.

"My father would Crucio me for a few hours a day and would lock me up in the dungeons for many days, and I always heard voices in there but that's probably my brain saying I'm crazy. I remember my favorite elf came in every night, she cleaned me up and held my hand and sang me a lullaby."

She held his hand and smiled. "Thank you for making me feel comfortable, I feel like I can tell you anything but if I do then that's just more things you know about me that will change your opinion of me."

"If that were the case, I would not have stayed with you the night you dreamed I rejected you. I will care for you always and you can't get rid of me… I am the person you can come too, if you don't want anyone else to know than you come to me if you feel sad, or angry or just in need of a hug." Lunch was over and it disappeared leaving them standing and gazing into each other's eye. He held her hands and placed them on his chest, _**can she feel the emotions I feel for her, can she feel my heart beating so fast it hurts **_"Can I do something?"

"What do you want to do?" she was breathing fast, her hands were slightly shaking.

"I want to show you that I love you…" he breathed, he couldn't wait to say it any longer. She just stared at him.

**Hope everybody loves this story as much as I do, and I love the reviews, please let me know if I should add something else or take other things away from the story.**

**It took this long to bring in the trust because she had to know that he was to be trusted and he's shown his commitment to her and she feels better knowing that he shares horrors of his own.**

**I feel I know more about these two characters that's why I don't do many perspectives but I will in the next chapter. **

**I can't give it all can I :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so happy that you guys like this story, it makes me want to pee myself from excitement: D **

**Okay I had a great idea so let me know if you like it.**

**Because I hate to keep my viewers waiting so here goes. **

**And I just reread the previous chapter, I didn't realize I was writing 'um' and 'ugh' constantly, I will definitely concentrate on that.**

**If people hate this let me know and I will fix it.**

**Please tell me if you think of any twist or whatever you'd like to see. **

**I love everyone who reviewed, I absolutely love comments so please, and review I would love to know what I should improve**

**Hermione's POV**

"You want to what?"

"I want to show you how much I love you but it's only going to happen if you agree?"

"What do you want to do?" Hermione couldn't believe Draco Malfoy, Pureblood, former Death Eater loves her.

What world did she enter into?

He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her with him to the bed; he pulled her around and sat her down.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes I do."

He smiled at her, kissed her forehead and then dragged his tongue down the side of her face and met her lips in a soft passionate kiss, everything was shaking, her nerves were shot! _**Is this going to happen?**_

He pushed her down one her back into the mattress and climbed on top of her, all his movements were slow, precise. Her arms went around his neck while his mouth was sucking on her neck just behind her ear eliciting a moan. He held himself up with his right hand and pulled her robe apart, revealing her uniform, he smiled down at her, caressing her cheek, her neck, and slowly but surely all her buttons from her blouse were undone.

"Oh." She managed to whisper.

"Trust me, say if you feel uncomfortable." he kissed her again, and it made her less nervous, the constant reassurance she got from those short chaste kisses. His index finger fluttered between her breasts, leaving goose-bumps, she felt her nipples harden by the contact. She watched his face, his eyes were on her bare skin and they displayed admiration for what he saw and it felt really good to be seen with even a hint of respect but he was giving her a whole life-time's worth of it.

"You are beautiful…" he placed another kiss on her stomach, "I'm going to take your clothes off now okay?"

"My… my scars?" she was nervous again, he looked down on her skin confused. "The… scars are under my clothes..."

"I don't see scars Hermione, I only see survival and bravery…" he kissed her belly, licking the navel making her gasp from surprise. He pulled open her blouse to reveal a white silk bra covering above average size breasts, "merlin Hermione…" he groaned. He placed a flat hand on her stomach and moved it lightly around, feeling his warm hands made her feel on fire. Her heart was racing; her eyes were locked on his. She could see his eyes growing darker, the deep look of lust and wonder behind them made her breaths come out faster. "Lift up for me…" she did as he asked and let him unclasp her bra, she covered her breasts as soon as they were free, "Trust me baby" he gently tugged her hands away and sucked in a sharp breath.

"I told you, their ugly… the scars will never go away." She hated the man who decided to rip at her skin when she was younger, he said only he will find her pretty and no one will love her for this. He took a sharp carving knife and pulled it harshly across the underside of her breast, just in swirls, no words, no carving of possession just swirls, as well on the other breast, this happened before she knew she was magical.

"You can never have ugly anything, except for ugly teeth when you were 11, but that's long ago." She giggled; never in her life did she think she would feel better hearing that from him.

"I love you." She blurted out, causing Draco to stop looking over her mounds. He looked down at her and smiled, baring all his teeth, "I like your smile, I expect to see that smile every time you see me in the halls or classes."

"Anytime baby, as long as you'll allow me to do what I've only dreamed of doing to your breasts." Her speech caught in her throat,

"Yes." She didn't have time to think what he was doing; he attached himself to her nipple, "Oh… oh my that is nice… yes…" she moaned, she heard him chuckle.

"Have you ever experienced this…" he moved onto the other nipple, sucking, biting, licking,

"No…no never… never…" she bit her lip, her arms held the sheets above her. She felt a tight knot in her abdomen, _**what's happening, I don't understand**_

"Draco?" he immediately stopped and lifted his hands. "I'm fine, it's just… I don't know what is right and what is wrong, there's a pressure in my stomach and I don't know… I don't know what that is." She was red in the face with embarrassment, she was sitting up and covered her chest, and he moved down and was kneeling before her.

"That is you getting really aroused, that was a bad idea telling me that, now I will be the most insufferable big headed boyfriend ever." He grinned and pushed her back, "If you feel it, don't fight."

She just nodded and let him do what he knew. She felt a cold sensation on her stomach, and then an even colder something, she looked down and saw him blowing on the spot he kissed. She felt heat between her legs and remembered just to let go and not fight. "You'll understand the feeling in a minute okay." And then he was on her chest again, licking, biting a bit harder. _**What did that mean?**_

She was relaxed for a while until she felt his hands under her skirt, she tensed, and she was not ready for sex.

"What…What are you doing?" he looked back at her, smiled and winked.

"I am going to give you something that you never had."

"And what's that?"

"An orgasm, so lie back and enjoy, I will stop _if_ you tell me too."

"If,"

She was terribly confused.

"Yes Hermione, _if _you say so." His hands touched my waist under her skirt and she felt her knickers being pulled away, his eyes on hers the whole time. Her shoes and socks were pulled off and he placed sweet kisses up to the knee, and then the other leg and then he took it further by licking and sucking her inner thigh, her breath gone. Her lungs sore from lack of oxygen, she felt that pressure again, her knot tightening. She wanted to ask him questions. Her brain turned to jelly when his mouth reached the spot just before her area, she was feeling self-conscious, his face was right there.

"What are you doing now?" she heard herself say, she fell back and covered her face.

"You've never had someone in this position… Weasley?"

"Never, I heard of this and didn't think this would be happening to me… after what happened and I didn't think anyone would want me…" she was red in the face, trying not to cry, she really didn't want to cry and ruin the moment.

"Well my darling, I want you and I will show you what you have been missing…" he whispered huskily, his eyes dark with lust.

His lips moved higher and she struggled for breathe when his lips made contact with her most private area. It started off sweet and gentle, his tongue heating the already burning area. She just realized she didn't maintain herself, "What's wrong, should I stop?"

He felt her tense, she looked at his face and another pool of wetness coated her thighs when he licked his lips, his hands holding her legs apart.

"I didn't really… I didn't really prepare myself, I am usually smooth but I just forgot…" her face so red, _**why does he make me feel so nervous?**_

He smiled and kissed her hand that was on her stomach.

"This is about you, trust me you have nothing to worry about, you look, taste amazing, and I am just glad you let me do this for you, now stop stalling, lay back and enjoy, I'm only starting."

_**There's more?**_

He went in, and she thought the gentle grazing of his teeth was mind boggling, shivers were constant through her body, suddenly his tongue snaked between her folds and slipped into her and started probing her intimate areas making her moan and breathe his name. _**This is something else, merlin this was amazing**_

His teeth came into the picture and started nipping at her nub, making her grab hold of his hair and holding his face where it was. "Merlin you taste delicious. You are so gorgeous Hermione, merlin I love you."

She thought this was all there was but she was so wrong, that knot increased in pressure as he started sucking on her clitoris, reading her mind he hummed against her, he snaked his arms around her bent knees and pulled her closer to him, digging his tongue deeper and deeper, "YES… YES… YES… just like that yes!"

Then everything just exploded, "Yes, baby… come for me, let go…" and that she did, his mouth was on her once more sucking, lapping up everything she knew was pouring out. Her face was red, her chest was red she felt like she just released everything she built up of years of locking everything in.

She felt the bed shift and looked next to her; he was on his side, staring at her licking his lips. She placed her hands over her chest and stared at him, grinning.

"So how was that?"

"That was… I have no idea how to explain what that was. Thank you."

She watched his eyes glide over her body. "Would you like to experience something else?"

"What more is there?" feeling suddenly so happy and confident, she sat up and crossed her legs, ready to learn.

"Yes by bookworm, tell me what would you like to learn?"

"I… don't know much of anything… I read once last year about things you would do orally? And I know you did that and would you show me what to do to you?"

"Are you sure, I told you I want to show you what you've been missing."

"Draco… I've been missing love, and yet I don't feel ready for sex, I feel ready to start on the other parts so I don't feel scared."

"I understand and you have no idea how happy you made me when you told me okay. I will teach you anything you want, but you are my girl."

"Yes I know, and you are my guy, now teach me."

"I've never done this before; I know it's a sensitive topic."

**Draco's POV**

He has never had to actually show someone how to give him head, maybe his first time with Pansy but she knew more or less what to do. So all he could do was stand and take his clothes off. He watched her stare at him; she sat up and swung her legs over the side just waiting. He watched her the whole time, as soon as he was in his boxers; he was feeling very nervous. He crawled onto the bed next to her and pushed her back slowly, "Tell me if you don't like the taste?" she looked confused, he cupped her cheek and pulled her into the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. She pulled back suddenly. "That's weird, is that me?"

"Oh yes it is, isn't it delicious?" she made a face. It was so cute.

"Well I don't mind it really, kiss me again." That he did, he pulled her close, his tongue dancing with hers again, hearing her moan when he pressed himself against her.

He slid his hands down her body, grasping her breast making her moan again. Then he took her hand and placed it on his chest, the contact was amazing; the jolt of electricity sent through him was welcoming. He cupped her face, and kissed her again, he wanted to lose control. He tried his best but as soon as her hand skated over his chest and his abdomen, sending so many shivers through his body. He couldn't hold back a moan. He watched her the whole time as he kissed her. She was so beautiful. As soon as she slipped her hand in his boxers he thought he was done for. She gasped at the hardness.

"I've never touched one or seen one before…" she admitted,

"Would you like to see?" he really wanted to show her that this was nothing to be scared of.

She nodded looking so innocent. He rolled onto his back, pulled two pillows behind his head and drew his boxers off. He heard a sharp breathe intake, he looked at her ready to cover. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open.

"It's, it's big."

"Thank you…" she rolled her eyes at his lack modesty.

"So I just do this…" he wasn't ready for it, she wrapped her hand around it and it was so warm, so soft, so… **okay… okay… potions… potions… don't blow up… don't blow up…"**

She did it like a professional. She moved up and down and up and down. He needed more… more friction… more…. He took her hand and squeezed… "Don't be worried, it's not going to break but not too hard, and you can move it these ways." He guided her, squeezed her hand and … merlin he couldn't think. After those small tips she excelled, she rubbed her thumb over the engorged tip, he could see the pre-cum spilling over. "Yes… just like that… that is really amazing… yes just like that." Her movements quickening, then it slowed, he wanted to yell no but remembered this was her first; he opened his eyes and found that she was lowering her head, he definitely didn't want to stop her. He groaned when her tongue swiped the tip,

"Am I doing okay?" he looked at her, she was so pure he could cry.

"Yes… you are perfect… do whatever feels natural." He really needed her to continue what she did,

"Ok." She carried on moving up and down and then opened her mouth and slowly placed his throbbing member into her hot, wet mouth. _**Merlin this girl, he's never felt this before, love definitely makes it better**_

She swirled her tongue around the tip, sucked, nibbled, he placed his hand in her hair needing her to go faster, he couldn't help but thrust up, she gagged and stopped.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No… merlin… no I need you to continue baby, merlin you are amazing, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I do that from time to time."

She went back to where she was and went faster; and faster and I could feel she went deeper and she hummed, that was the end, "I'm going…I'm going to cum... you don't have to stay there I can…"

He moaned, he couldn't speak only breathe her name as he filled her mouth. She pulled away quickly and covered her mouth, all of a sudden there was a bowl on the floor, and she jumped to the floor and spit up everything. He couldn't help but laugh. She looked up and glared at him.

"That wasn't funny," she jumped back up and tackled him on the bed, "Now I'm going to kiss you."

"By all means do." She looked down at him; she had a contorted look on her face.

"You want me to… to kiss you when your stuff was in my mouth?"

He grabbed her face and planted his tongue into her mouth, he felt her weight on top of him, and he pulled her tightly against him, making sure to suck her tongue just to make her squirm. "Ok…ok I get it, you like it but it's still weird." He looked at her, a grin on her face.

"I don't think you do, I love that you have my taste in your mouth. He arched his back and flipped her to be on top. "I really think you are hiding some really epic blowjob skills. Where did you learn?"

"Ginny spoke to me about it… I also heard the girls talk about how their boyfriends like… deep-throating and… groping of the… testicles." He chuckled at her purity.

"You are adorable you know that, now I'm afraid to show my real sexual side." He was rock hard against feeling the heat of her core so close to him.

"What does that mean?" she was breathing slowly, her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking, he moved off of her, moved up to be face to face with her and cradled her head under her head, her blouse was still undone but she had moved it to cover herself. While he moved his hand down her body watching as her face lit up, she smiled at him. He placed a chaste kiss on her nose and made his way down her body, past her skirt to her knees. He pulled her legs apart, "Now, you are going to put your leg over my hip like this… and you are going to relax okay?" she looked at him and nodded, he slowly tickled his way down her leg and felt the heat pouring out, he felt her shiver, "Shh… calm down you will love this… promise." As soon as he touched her, he felt the wetness on her folds, "You are so wet for me."

She nodded even though it wasn't a question, "I've had this done before but it wasn't nice," he smiled at her and slowly crept forward, inch by inch, pinching at her flesh, as soon as he touched her he wanted to cum. He slowly inserted his middle finger into her, slick, smooth and so tight.

"You are so tight Hermione, merlin you are so wet and so…" he kissed her again, hard and passionate, she wrapped her hands around his neck and his mouth stopped the moans erupting from her, "I want to hear you okay, don't be embarrassed, feel and express what you want. I want to hear you embrace the pleasures I'm giving to you…" he moved faster, and deeper, her body shook and her hands were wound tightly into his hair.

"Yes… Draco… Yes… please… yes."

"What would you like me to do?" she looked at him, her cheeks red.

"Will you kiss…" he definitely understood that, he kissed her mouth again and moved to kneel in front of her, "Will you… continue what you're doing though?"

"I have many talents…" he hooked his arms around her knees and pulled her closer went in for dinner, he decided to kick it up a notch and tease less and probe more and then he added his middle finger, while suckling on her nub he twisted and curled his finger against her wall, she answered by clamping her legs together.

"Sorry please keep going… please… please." He laughed against her core. Her arousal smelled so sweet like honey.

"I'm going to put another finger in okay?" she didn't answer just nodded.

He placed in his index finger into the tight hole and he had to hold his member because it was becoming painful.

He twisted, pushed, curled and just when it couldn't get any more amazing it did. Her body started spasm, her nails raking the sheets, her moans were echoing the walls, "Draco… yes… yes… wait, wait stop I think I just peed, please stop."

"No, baby you aren't, you're squirting, let go baby, it's so good, it's so, so, so good baby." He sucked up the squirt that was shooting out of her, he doesn't usually like this but it was so warm and it smelled amazing, as he lapped up the juices, and plunging his fingers into her, he pressed her stomach down as her juices gushed out of her, as he lapped up the juices he pumped himself harder and faster.

He rode out her orgasm and watched her face turned calm, and then planted a juicy kiss on her face.

"That's gross…" he climbed back on top of her, "What if I actually was peeing."

"Then I would have peed on you… I'm joking… I would have excused myself. But nope you were squirting and I am a very happy man, you are my first squirter." He grinned down at her. He got up and _cleaned _them up and pulled her up the bed, spooning her from behind, kissing her hair.

"Thank you Draco, you have no idea how much love I feel and you were so patient and gentle and thank you."

"I will do anything for you, and I am here to help you in any way I can… come let's sleep, we have class tomorrow… I didn't really think it through… a school night,"

"Well let's just say I know now why people like this sexual acts, it relaxes you… I will be very relaxed." They kissed for a while longer and fell asleep.

_**I love her and I can't believe she loves me**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**Sorry about not being consistent with my updating, I had writer's block. **

**I decided I needed something so this is what I came up with. Hope you like it and I would love reviews. **

**Let me know about anything you'd like to have included. **

**xoxoxox**

**Draco's POV**

Watching that fuck treat his girlfriend like that was his last nerve being ripped from him; he made a beeline towards him, and lifted his light arse up and shoved him against the wall, his hand grasping his throat and squeezed a little tighter.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way or speak to her or touch her… ever I will practice my new talents that the all mighty snake man taught me…" a little harder "personally, do you understand, nod once for yes, and do not try to find her when she's alone or I will spend the rest of my life in Azkaban for ripping you apart… she is the reason you are alive today, disgusting little fuck."

Dropping him on his arse after being tugged by the Weasley, he was resenting the days more and more for treating that goddess horribly in the past.

He walked out and walked through the halls to find Potter standing in front of her, not doing a thing to help not that she wants anyone touching her…

Potter just pointed to her like a stupid idiot, he saw her covered in that blue light thing, _**fuck I love this girl if not I wouldn't be doing this.**_

"Potter what are you standing there for?" Malfoy with Ron in tow saw the look on Pothead's face, his eyes wide and rimmed red, he was shaking. He looked enraged; he just shook his head and pointed to her.

He saw Hermione's face, trembling; wet with tears, her entire body didn't stop shaking. That so called family member is lucky that Draco doesn't apparate to him and kill him on the spot.

"Draco… I'm not filthy I promise, I am not, you said I'm not right… you weren't lying?"

He crouched down and saw her face, she was absolutely terrified. He lifted her up and felt his heart stop, "shh baby, I'm right here… you can stop now… shh baby I'm right here."

She was mumbling incoherently.

Potter asked him if it was true, what happened and all he could do was nod. What else?

The walk was slow, painful, his heart was beating unusually slowly; this is not good. Draco made it to the portrait with a very concerned Snape, he just made it to the couch where he dropped her unceremoniously on the couch and he fell right next to it, hitting his head on the floor, he felt his heart slow down tremendously… then he was prisoned in darkness.

**Hermione's POV**

The room was dark when she opened her eyes, all the candles were blown out but as soon as she moved they sparked to life. It would be about 3 in the afternoon now… yes judging from her wand clock, it was. She looked around dazed, _**okay; I'm in the common room… on the couch… where was Draco? **_She stood up but when she did she fell backwards; **ugh what the hell?**_**Wait… Draco?**_

"Draco…. Draco!" she straddled his waist and started nudging him hard, "Draco?" she stilled her hands and her heart stopped because what she was supposed to feel wasn't there… the only heart beating was hers… she shoved the table away and sat next to him, she pressed her fingers against his neck and felt nothing. _**Calm the fuck down… CPR!**_

She straightened her thoughts out quickly, trying to remember the right way to do it. _**Tilt the head back, pinch the nose and blow into his mouth… pump his chest…**_

She did as her mind instructed. Nothing… after 4 minutes of doing that, nothing; she fumbled for her wand and pointed to him… _enervate_ still he didn't move. She was feeling like her heart has been torn open and stabbed at with a pin. She was shaking and becoming very, very hot. She looked down and saw her legs and arms had turned blue. _**Electrocute him, start his heart, jolt it Hermione!**_

Her mind was on fast forward but she felt her body move at a snail's pace. She ripped open his shirt, and rubbed her hands together and breathing harder than she ever did, she placed her hands flat on his chest and thought really hard _**'you are filth, a toy to me my girl, you are nothing and no one will love you after I have finished with you'**_

'_**Mud-blood granger,**_

'_**Pathetic whore, you are used and no one wants you… not even your boyfriend… he's cheating on you…he thinks you're sick and dirty and laughs behind your back'**_

'_**I've taken everything… you have nothing left, filthy slut' **_that did it, she felt the energy surge from her chest thought her palms and fingers and watched as it seeped into his chest. With that he shot up, his upper body shaking, his stomach muscles clenching, he was sucking in the air he had lost for so long. And without even thinking, she swung back and slapped him hard.

"What the fuck!" his eyes darkened. She burst into tears and leaped into his lap and clung for dear life.

"Don't you ever stop breathing on me Draco, ever?!"

"I just passed out, it doesn't give you the right to slap me!" he wasn't angry, he wrapped his arms around her and just let her cry.

After a while she stilled and looked at him. He was staring down at her.

"Draco… you weren't passed out, that would mean I would feel a heartbeat, and you had none. What time did you bring me here?"

She was still in his arms, he had moved so he would lean against the couch. "11:00, remember it was a late morning class."

"Draco, I woke up 15 minutes ago, you were gone for 4 hours, Draco let's get you to the infirmary, a body without a heartbeat for that long should be dead… dead."

He smoothed down her frizzy hair and placed a kiss on her head; he moved her off and slowly got up.

"I don't really feel diff_" Hermione turned back to see Draco on the floor again, eyes closed. She gathered herself once more and felt for a pulse… _**yes there it was!**_

She levitated him through the hallways quickly. What if he had brain damage, or a heart problem?

She flung the doors open with flick of her wrist, and Madam Pomfrey hurried to her immediately,

"Oh dear, what happened?" she took over the levitation spell and placed him softly on the bed and immediately went to work.

"He… he carried me to the dorm but while I was having my episodes, I couldn't control them… madam Pomfrey when I came to it was four hours later and he was dead I swear, his pulse wasn't there. And so I performed CPR and then when that didn't work I… I electrocuted him but his chest and then he was alive…. Then 20 minutes later he was out again… please tell me he's going to be okay?"

"Hermione my dear, for this to happen is very rare, I must ask you to focus more on your extra classes, this can't happen again."

"Yes, but will he be okay?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Hermione jumped up at the sight of the Headmistress.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, it was my fault… I killed him… but then he woke up… then he was out of it…" she was mumbling, and stopped when she saw her favorite professor smile slightly.

"You need to harness those powers of yours. But he will be fine, he needs rest." Madam Pomfrey said, her heart could work again.

"Miss Granger, I think you need more classes."

"I know… Professor Christo is great but I don't want to remember my horrors and that's the only way I can learn…" she was out of breathe.

"Hermione… trust me when I say that I know what you feel like but know this, it gets better, remembering the past makes you realize you have a future that is promising because you will make sure to never let it happen again." She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She left with madam Pomfrey and Hermione just broke down again.

"I'm really sorry… I'm really sorry Draco, please forgive me… I'll focus more; I don't want to hurt you again." She controlled her breathing before she reached out for him… but then stopped.

_**I can't touch you without hurting you**_

Sitting there, next to her man who was unconscious, clenching the bed sheets next to his hand, her brain replayed the whole day,

_Waking up to a beautiful morning, with Draco holding her, the second time again last night he showed her that doing sexual things won't hurt. She woke up with his shirt on and quite sore from his contacts, she turned to fine him bare from the waist up and aroused. She got an evil idea, she ducked under the covers and slowly, shimmied down his green briefs, and wrapped her small hands around him, she felt a rumble and a moan, she looked up but his eyes weren't open. She moved up and down slowly, and squeezed, up, down squeeze. He moaned again, he started thrusting up and groaned._

_She took him into her mouth and sucked, hard and then slowly and changed it up, she felt his hands grab her hair and he thrusted up really hard, she gagged but tried going on but she wasn't used to him being so animalistic. He did it again so she just decided to bring him over the edge with her hand, he was moaning and panting, his eyes were still closed and then he tensed and spurted into her hand, she looked up and saw his eyes popped open. "Merlin! Was that real-life?" she couldn't help but laugh. _

"_No, I just wished you a nice dream…"_

"_Goodness!"_

_She kissed him and cleaned herself up. "I feel good."_

"_How do you mean love?" he sat up and covered himself again. _

"_I didn't think I would be able to do that… without you guiding me."_

"_Well you were amazing, I don't need to guide you my love."_

_She knelt between his legs, "I mean do something sexual you know but I'm glad."_

"_Well I would like to apologize; umm I thought I was dreaming… I won't do that so roughly again."_

"_Well maybe after practice I'll be able to take it."_

_His eyes lit up and he was grinning._

_The morning started out perfect, the holiday extra classes were amazing but when she sat in the Great Hall; and letters dropped down, her heart stopped._

"_Mione what's the matter?" Harry asked her_

"_Um… this is a letter from my uncle, um… I'm going to go read it; I'll catch you in the extra class." _

_He kissed her cheek and let her leave, never asking which was good because she would never tell him. _

_She went outside to the courtyard casting a warming charm on her as she stepped through the snow, she loved the cold, but she felt numb constantly when she felt the snow fall on her. _

_She breathed in the cold, sending shivers through her body._

_Dear my girl_

_Well you probably have been missing me; I have been missing you… I am currently in London; and to my joy it's a few houses down from my lovely brother and sister in-law. Well they do know this, they've probably sent you a letter, I have been dismissed, there is no proof, strange isn't it, looks like there are powers keeping me close to you. Now my deal with you honey is joining me when you come visit your parents and I will have my Christmas gift. Make no mistake, you will join me or I will visit your mother. You are mine and always will be. _

_R._

_P.S have been waiting for pictures_

_She set the letter on fire, watched it float in the air, a massive fireball. He's not in prison, and living so close to my home. She looked down and saw other letters; one from her parents and one from the police office._

Dear our lovely Hermione

I hope you've had a wonderful year so far, we are very excited that you'll be joining us this Christmas; I think we will really love to meet Draco and see how he treats our beauty. Dad is of course saying the only man in your life is him; we'll humor him for now. I have depressing, horrid news, Robert has been dismissed, there isn't enough evidence and to be able to put him away we will need to have you in court telling the court what he has done. I spoke with the lawyer, he says it doesn't matter if you haven't pressed charges in the beginning… that is still fine, you were a child and still is and that is all the reason. We can speak about this when you come down. What I need you to do so send that man a letter saying you won't be joining us for Christmas because of him; I do not want him dropping in here and seeing you. Trust me, our entire family has cut him out and no one will want him anywhere near them. Everyone will be here on Christmas. Please come, I need to see you; I need to see that you are alright. They obviously know you are a witch, I'm glad that man doesn't. So Draco joining us will be an absolute pleasure, he can show us what he can do seeing as you are both of age. Oh honey your father and I are truly hoping you both will come and we are so glad. Let us know so we can get the house ready.

We love you and miss you terribly. Send our love to Ron, Harry and Ginny and Draco as well.

Xoxo Mum and Dad

_Tears slipped down her cheeks, freezing her skin, she didn't mind feeling numb at that moment. _

"_Hermione… Hermione…?" she didn't even register the warm body sitting against her. _

"_What's that?"_

_She felt her heart beating slowly, and she heard her voice speak softly. _

"_Read it for yourself."_

_He took it and ended up crinkling it, from being so angry. _

"_Well are you going?"_

"_Yes… but I've been meaning to ask you for months now… even before we started our relationship, um… if you would accompany me, I've been mentioning you a lot in my letters and they still can't believe you are the same guy who was horrible to me those years."_

"_You told them about what I used to do to you?" he looked down and started picking at his nails. _

"_Well how else would I explain my sleepless nights, swollen eyes and puffy cheeks; my mum knows me well and she believes me when I say I've changed. They will love you just like I do."_

_They held hands while she cried silently about the reality setting in. _

"_I think you should send him a picture of me kissing you."_

"_That will make him angry, Draco I don't want to worry while we're there." She was shaking from this cold truth. _

"_I am coming with you, and we will have the best time, you will watch a Malfoy in the muggle world trying to survive. How much better can that be?"_

"_So you'll come?"_

"_Yes… now let's go."_

"_I will meet you in a second; I am just going to read this other letter." He kissed her sweetly and left._

_She held her breathe again, and opened the following letter_

United Kingdom

Police Department

London

Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger

From the information we have gathered from your parents about your terrible ordeal and we are sorry to inform you that without a testimony from you, your uncle Robert Granger won't be tried, his lawyer is a slimy bastard, apologizes for my personal opinion. He is out as he paid his bail and is currently living two streets from get your parents. What I suggest is meeting you in Christmas break when you arrive back from school and bringing me any evidence; letters from him to me, and telling me your story, I will have a female officer with me for your comfort, and this is the only chance to get this horrid man and sending him to where he belongs. Thank you Miss Granger and I would appreciate a response as soon as possible.

I am detective Carter and will be corresponding with the Amy Bradshaw your lawyer. Please contact me when you get here and are settled.

Thank you

Detective Andrew Carter

_She folding all her letters up and walked to her extra class, feeling numb to the bone. _

_She found Draco staring at her; she smiled and sat with Harry. _

"_Mione are you feeling alright?" Harry whispered' he and Ron looked at her. Neville and Luna were sitting behind them and Seamus and Roger in front of her._

"_Yes Harry, I'm fine." She pulled her books out her books and received a horrible glare from Roger and heard part of their conversation. They were talking about Nott, his absence._

"_Hermione seeing as how you are Head Girl; tell me where he is?" he looked at her like he knew something._

"_I really couldn't say Roger; I don't know everything, just concerning my duties." He waved her off and he told Seamus._

"_Mate, I heard from Pansy, he fucked some slag in the hall, and she was a virgin, she freaked and called Rape. Hmm are you sure you have no idea?" _

_He turned back to her, eyeing her up and down. Seamus looked very confused and so did Harry and Ron and the rest of the people in ear shot. She was not impressed to have to speak about that sick person._

"_Well Hermione since you are so adept with the Slytherins you should know, inform the class of what Nott did to not be here anymore." He spoke quite loudly so all the chattering people stopped and looked at her, she did not like this. _

"_Well I wouldn't know seeing how I'm only with the one Slythern, you know Draco Malfoy right you stupid idiot. But what I could maybe say is that I don't like what you are insinuating. But maybe Nott was failing… you would know about failing wouldn't you… failing at being a prefect, at being a student… well I upset myself when I have to stoop so low to your level, so seeing as how I don't need this class I will be on my way. Harry and everyone else who doesn't have a problem with me, I will be in the library. Enjoy Potions." She got up and picked up her books and made to leave when Roger got in her face. Harry immediately stood._

"_Stand the fuck down Roger; know who you're picking a fight with." His voice low; and Hermione knew this was his angry voice._

"_I'm picking a fight with filth." She sucked in a breathe; she tried keeping her composure. She already received the worst news in the world; she didn't need this person kicking her while she was down. _

"_Well this filth will be on her way now, so stand down or I will retaliate."_

"_Mate what is wrong with you, this is Hermione not some evil villain." She heard Seamus say. Ron was on his feet, his wand extended. _

"_C'mon just move I am not in the mood."_

_Roger stayed put; he spit in her face and slapped her. Her head snapped to the side and felt blood trickle down the corner of her mouth. "That will be 80 points off of Ravenclaw and a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall to talk about your punishment, and just to let you know… you hit like a 6 year old girl, if you're going to hit someone do it right, now move out of my way." She wanted to electrocute him but was stopped when she saw blonde hair move past her and Roger was against the wall. _

_Roger was against the wall by Malfoy's hands at his throat; his feet weren't even touching the ground, his face at Roger's ears, whispering to him. Harry turned to look at Hermione, her cheek red and sore. She shut her eyes to keep from crying not from pain but from embarrassment. She opened her eyes and saw everyone stare at her. Zabini smiled at her and the rest laughed. Her friends were shocked and didn't move. __**This is just the worst**_

"_Shit, Mione it's me!" her eyes popped open to find Harry cradling his hand; she looked down and saw she was engulfed in a blue current. She saw his hand and it was covered in blue dust seeping into his skin._

"_Sorry, I'm sorry… I need to leave, I need to leave." She just took off running, she didn't know where, her brain turned into mush, she found the courtyard and just flopped down on a deep patched of snow, the cold oozing into her clothes and into her skin. She felt nothing. She heard footsteps but did nothing. _

"_Mione, please get out of the snow, you are going to freeze." She felt Harry pull at her and fall to the ground, "Mione calm down, I'm here… just calm down…" he was standing in front of her and she felt the urge to tell him everything but stopped herself, little did she know, she had opened her mouth to ask for alone time when everything just poured out._

"_Mione, calm down he's an asshole."_

"_I am not filth, I am not filth … I am not… Harry I'm not okay, I tried to steer clear I did, but he kept coming after me every day, every minute of every day he came, all those years Harry he did, he did." _

"_I know, I know, okay but he's gone now right, didn't you tell me that he's in prison?" _

"_He was… Harry he was but he's back now, he's back… I got this letter, Harry they told my parents there wasn't enough evidence, I mean it's not like I went to the hospital and pressed charges, but he confessed, he said he raped me so that should be evidence enough right… right Harry?" _

_Harry's face was paler than normal she noticed but she couldn't stop. "Mione, he what did what?"_

_Her brain just went so many miles per second at that moment, she was irrational, her eyes were red from the tears, her body was shaking; she was pulling her hair out. She felt no cold, she felt hotter. _

"_Mione, you're going to have to turn that thing you have off so I can take you back to your dorm, okay." She heard him say when another, familiar harsh voice was heard. _

"_Potter what are you standing there for?" Harry turned around to see Draco with Ron in tow. He looked enraged; Harry just shook his head and pointed to her._

"_Draco… I'm not filthy I promise, I am not; you said I'm not right… you weren't lying, but what if I am Draco? What if Roger and that man is right, do you really love me or were you lying?" _

"_Wait, Malfoy did she just say you love her?" Ron burst out. Hermione stared at him but all she saw was red hair, nothing else._

"_What do you think moron, of course I do!" _

_Harry almost cried watching his friend in this state. He went to stand by Ron; they couldn't do anything while she had that current around her._

_But that didn't stop Draco. He crouched down and kissed her cheek, then proceeded to lift her and he did but his face showed a lot of pain. "C'mon baby, let's get you to bed okay…" he whispered._

"_Potter … you… can … go now…" she heard him say through all the buzzing in her head._

_That was all she remembered._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**I am so happy you all like my story. I do admit I haven't found my writing style **** I'm not sure how to correct it **

**Draco's POV**

He could hear voices around him, Pansy and Blaise talking or Pansy was the one talking.

"Can't believe he's dating that mud-blood bitch, I swear she's the reason Nott is gone, and I still hadn't receive an owl from him! Ugh mud-blood whores."

"Pans, do you really think Draco can't hear you, if he hears you talking about Hermione like that then you will no longer be a part of his life."

"But I am allowed an opinion, the thought of my Draco sullying himself with the likes of _her."_

Draco was about to shut her up when he smelt the familiar scent of his witch.

"Blaise, how are you… Parkinson."

"Is that the only time he'll let you touch him, when he's unconscious?"

"No actually, he prefers it when he's awake; maybe it was different for you? Love potion maybe, right Parkinson? And before you think about slapping me… _again_ I would advise against it."

He felt the bed shift; he felt her sit right next to him.

"How will you stop me?"

"Well let's just say that I haven't yet controlled my how you say it… freak ability."

Draco couldn't hold back his smirk so he opened his eyes and squeezed the hand that was resting on his stomach.

"You are so sexy when you give Pansy shit… how long was I out for?" he looked to Hermione who blushed.

"Oh you mean since the mud-blood killed you? Oh I don't know a week!" Pansy blurted out.

"Pansy I am bored of your comments and frankly I couldn't give a fuck what you think of me… sullying myself, but Hermione is my witch that means no more of this mud-blood shit… and she is _not_ the reason Nott's gone, so fuck off." Draco shared a significant look with Blaise, he knew that Nott confided in him what he did to Hermione; he wouldn't tell anyone knowing it's just not important to bring it up again.

"Pans let's go." The two left, Pansy sneered at Hermione but said nothing.

Hermione turned to me and glared. "Do not slap me again." She looked down at their hands and quickly pulled away.

"I won't, I was just really scared that you died again, um… I feel terrible that I didn't stay the whole time, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me."

"It's okay, but it doesn't look like you slept much, or even eat much, are you okay?"

"You've been dead and then unconscious I think you should ask yourself that."

He chuckled, and pulled her close, but she moved to stand. "What's wrong, I've been missing my week of cuddles."

"Draco Malfoy and cuddles… definitely something I never would have guessed." She made a joke but it was definitely nothing whole hearted about it. He moved to sit up and started rubbing his chest; she looked at him and had tears in her eyes.

"Uhhmm those marks will go away… I looked it up and found it takes 2 weeks. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and went to hold her hand but she moved away she was picking at her hands and looking at her feet.

"Hermione… look at me?"

"Yes." He moved a little and grabbed her hand once more holding firmly.

"It's not your fault, I made the choice to take you back without calming you down first, and this is just unfortunate and I would do it again if I needed to, you didn't do it on purpose, and I don't blame you."

"I killed you Draco. I didn't just knock you out… you were dead, you went into the light, I had to electrocute you to bring you back."

"Went into the light? Whatever that means, it doesn't matter, and I'm not scared to touch you?" he pulled her close and she fell on him and he crushed her to his chest, smelling her hair and kissed her neck. She didn't pull away, but clung to him and cried.

"So you are joining me for Christmas? I know how much you don't like muggles so I really love you for coming with."

"I think I'll be able to hold my composure, and I will do anything for you. Now since I'm awake, you go sleep, eat and shower and I'll ask Madam Pomfrey if I can go?" he kissed her cheek and sent her on her way, hating how the circles under her eyes have darkened, and her hair less glossy than usual.

He looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey; she tended to his wounds and said he may leave the next morning.

**Hermione's POV**

Walking through the dark, empty hallways were so strange, she had killed the love of her life and then brought him back to life and then watched him every day while he slept and listening to all the horrible things people were saying about her, right behind her back even in her face. The past week Harry and Ron were more protective than usual, and Harry was more awkward. _**Maybe having Carol not around made him feel incomplete. **_Every time she smiled at him he would give her a sad smile back

She walked to her common room and she saw her best friend, black haired boy standing and talking to Snape.

"Hey Harry, you're here late, it's way past curfew?"

He shuffled around before looking at her. "I know; it's just that I've been meaning to talk to you."

She nodded and led him upstairs and to her room, she got comfortable while Harry was moving around, pacing, running his hands through his hair more than usual.

"Harry what's going on?"

"I really don't know anymore, uhm the reason why I've been acting strange is that I heard some terribly unsettling news and I just need to know the truth… if you don't mind telling me of course." She patted the bed in front of her.

"C'mon then." he slowly went to sit down and didn't look her in the eye.

"Harry is this about the rumors going around about Nott?"

He met her eyes and they were round and he immediately looked away again.

"What do you know about it?"

_**He's your best friend Hermione, you can tell him**_

"These things are personal Harry and you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone, the only people who know are the teachers and Draco."

"Okay I promise."

"He did attack a student yes and he got kicked out and sent to Azkaban."

She found trying to stay as objective as possible would be the best way to not burst into tears, his face had a slight red to it and his pupils dilated.

"Did he attack someone I know?"

"Yes, he attacked me." He jumped up and started pacing again,

"What? How…?"

"How do you think?"

His eyes widened and gripped onto the bed posts, "Oh Merlin, Hermione…"

"I'm fine Harry, it was a while ago, but yes it happened and he's gone now."

She watched him closely, his eyes weren't on hers, they were on the ground like he was looking for something, his body tense, and his hands still in his hair.

"Harry?"

He looked up. "Mione, was that the first time that happened?"

_**Shit, did he know? How the hell did he know?**_

"I rather not say, you're going to go all pity on me and I don't need it." she was standing now, she opened her door to the balcony and sat on the wall, "Harry what do you know?"

"When you were hysterical that day, a week ago after Roger provoked you and upset you, I followed you and tried to get you to calm down… you remember right?"

"No Harry I really don't, I can't see it but I remember some words, but go on…" _**what was he on about?**_

"You said your uncle was out of prison because they couldn't find enough evidence, and I don't think you meant to say it but you said he confessed to doing what Nott did to you?"

She felt sick; she wanted to push herself off that wall; and into the forest and disappear forever.

"You don't have to tell me, I just want you to know that I am here and will never repeat any of this," he walked towards her, holding her hands in his, she took the opportunity and rested her head on his shoulder and cried. He stood between her legs and folded his arms around her waist and let her cry. "I'm here, I am your best friend, and will never judge or pity you, I just want to know my best friend is okay."

"He did, he did those things and hit me, that's why I came to you that night, I had stood up for myself, I said no and he stabbed me Harry, he took me to the hospital a couple of hours afterwards and when I came to, I was alone in the house and I took that opportunity to leave. I explained things to my parents in my letters and they confronted him and he confessed, but the judge thinks it's out of guilt and rumors that he confessed, he thought my uncle was just taking blame because everyone believed he did it, and so after 2 months in prison they let him out, they need hard proof. Harry he is living two blocks away from my home." She couldn't look him in the eye.

He held her tightly and kissed her head. "May I ask why you never used magic?"

"As stupid as it sounds, I couldn't, I was always knocked out before, and my head was too fuzzy, afterwards it took me an hour to perform a simple protection and healing charm, and I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't use magic against my family ever again… stupid but true."

"There is nothing wrong with you for still seeing him as family Mione, nothing at all, um… when did this all start?"

"When I turned 10, it only happened twice that summer, he said he rather wait till I was a bit older, he didn't like that I was too young, he said I didn't respond the way he wanted me too… so he stuck to giving me scars and psychological pain instead."

She looked up than and saw tears in his eyes. "How come I've never seen them, I mean I have seen you undressed before."

"_Concealment_ charm, I've got one up right now, but the bruises are all healed now, apart from the scars."

He let go of her and leaned against the wall, "May I see?"

"Oh no, I rather not have you see them, Draco already can't stop staring at some of them,"

"You told him?"

"He was asking too many questions, he noticed my behavior in the beginning of the year and kept asking me about it."

"Like what behavior…" he was red in the face now.

"Are you angry at me Harry?" she went to stand, and leaned against the wall she sat on,

"What behaviors Mione?"

"When Ron held me around the waist, or had his hand on my knee I would jerk away, and he heard me crying a few times, he also tried pushing my buttons when he came on to me on the train ride here, I slapped him. He said girls usually fall for it and he never got slapped so that was a small indicator. And of course when he caught me leaving the bathroom after my shower, he saw the bruises. At first he thought it was Ron who abused me but at one point he asked me and I said it was my uncle."

"He came on to you just to mess with you… and you still want to be with him? How come I never saw these signs, I mean you never jerked away from me when I have held you or touched your leg?"

"Harry I came to you because I felt safe, you saw the signs of my abuse, but only part of the abuse, I feel safe in your arms, with Ron it's also safety but I know he can be a possessive prat and it felt like my uncle and I hate thinking those things of one of my best friends. Draco's been there behind closed doors and he's been there when I was in need of comfort, he even helped me after what Nott did, he's a changed man Harry and I love him." she moved inside and sat on her bed again, Harry followed and climbed in bed with her and just stared up at the ceiling.

"It explains a lot I guess, I mean I have noticed that you haven't been eating right, I mean before you ate hearty breakfasts and lots of dinner but now you play more with it than eat it. Why did Nott do it?"

She looked down and pulled her knees up to her chest, "because a mud-blood has a place and it's under men of pureblood and that's all they are good for, his father actually taught him that."

"Mione you are not a mud-blood and never think those things, you are much superior then purebloods, did it happen in school?"

"Yes, it kind of escalated from gross flirting to touches and then to the attack, that's why he had those blue marks on his chest, I electrocuted him a few times."

"How many times, I mean did he try when I was around?"

"No, he made sure I was alone, but he only got to me once and Draco didn't give me a choice, he told Snape or something, I can't remember much of that night."

"Thanks for telling me, I promise I won't say anything; I just feel better knowing this, and I'm here if you want to talk."

She laid back and snuggled into Harry, this felt so familiar; they always did this when one of them got stuck.

"I'm really missing Carol."

"I'm sure you do, why didn't you go with her."

"I just felt a little out of place, I mean I think maybe at the end of the school year, I'll join her when she goes up again, do you like her?"

"I love her, too be honest I'm glad you and Ginny aren't together, you and Carol suit each other and its cool how she is related to Snape and that's something you can ask about."

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, Hermione woke up alone and she looked around and saw Harry had transfigured a couch next to her bed.

**Draco's POV**

Draco has never been excited to leave to get to class, he made his way through the hallway, giving a few children detention for causing trouble, and made his way through the dorm, it was still early so he went to check on Hermione, he had to look twice, he saw the Pothead was sleeping on a couch next to the bed, Hermione was on her stomach and her hand was reached out and was clutching to him. Draco felt a little green monster in his chest; _**she's holding his hand, never again am I leaving her side, fuck this! **_He slowly crept inside and went to kiss her cheek and left again. He showered and got his things ready for class; he made himself tea when he heard the Potty brain walk out.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, did you sleep here all night?"

Draco watched him put his shirt on. "Yeah, she didn't want to be alone last night, I opened a few wounds last night and she was quite shook up."

"What old wounds?"

"Nott and that bastard of an Uncle, um… will you be joining her for Christmas?"

"Yeah, she asked me." _**I'm ready if you have a fucking problem!**_

"Good, good, I would have begged her to come with me to the burrow if you didn't want to go, anyway, I'll see you two later."

He left and Draco went to Hermione. She was getting out of the shower.

"HEY! When did you get home?"

He was taken aback, _**home?**_

"I got back this morning, a few minutes before Potter woke up."

"Oh alright, I hope you don't mind that he stayed over, I really didn't want to be alone."

He waved it off, really wanting to yell at her for being so inconsiderate, having a guy sleep in her room.

"It's fine, but I much rather be that guy you want to have sleep by you."

"Oh yes of course, of course."

He kissed her and waited for her to dress before they left for Charms, again parting to sit with their friends.

The students were to leave tomorrow whoever was going home for the holidays.

"Draco are you seriously going to _muggle_ London?"

"Yes I am Pansy, I am glad I get to spend it with her."

"What about your mother."

_**Do it. They don't even know, maybe Blaise! **_Draco looked at Blaise then and saw the hidden pity lying there. It was the end if the class, he packed up and stared at Pansy;

"My mother is dead, so no Pans I'm not seeing her this holiday, if you two will excuse me." He left a completely speechless Pansy sitting at their desk, he felt his heart ache at saying it as coldly as he did in memory of her, he ran… he stopped when he found the edge of the from Black Lake, cold air beating against his chest, his clothes soaked, he still couldn't breathe.

His mother had sadly become a faded memory, always thinking of Hermione and making sure she was alright hindered him from thinking of his mother. This is his last year, he was Head Boy and he couldn't even share that with her. He didn't even mourn properly, he didn't think of her in Azkaban or when he was fixing the school. Those long months in Azkaban were peaceful to him, even though he was beaten regularly from other inmates, but it was a welcomed punishment, he knew he did wrong in his life, but he did not regret killing his father, that was his justice. _**Why are you hurting me now heart? I don't feel remember! But I do… I love that girl; I loved my mother… still do."**_

"Draco?"

He turned to find Hermione behind him, she probably followed him, and she looked warm… so warm…

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing out here, you aren't dressed for this weather." She flicked her wand and cast a warming charm, but he needed to feel the ice cold against him.

"I can't feel the cold…"

"Stop it, c'mon; we have the entire day, let me get you warm."

She grabbed for his hand but he didn't move. "Please stop, I need to just be here in the cold to feel something…"

"Draco… what do you mean?" she stilled and covered herself properly and snuggled in to her robes.

"Pansy still had no idea that my parents are dead, I told her today; she asked why I was joining you for Christmas. And the stupid thing is I was so dead when I said it… I haven't thought of her in months, before Azkaban, okay well maybe that time you ate my sandwich. But I haven't thought of her since."

"Draco, I am to blame for that, my problems became yours." She looked down; he lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her warm lips.

"I wanted to be there for you, you needed someone, I just feel this sore, throbbing pain in my chest and I can't stop it."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You miss her Draco, she was taken in a horrendous way and you still haven't accepted it, would you like to visit her grave?"

"Maybe yeah, you know the place, Pothead's house."

"Oh really, Harry never mentioned it…"

"That is Black property… even if it was left to him, it's spelled to open a space for the dead, it's automatic, I kissed her forehead and she disappeared… I spoke to the graveyard wizard, he said she had chosen her coffin years ago, her body disappeared into it."

"That is such strange magic, wow… well we can go and I can just give you privacy of course, and we can do it before Christmas?"

"You are quite amazing… but if someone asks me that I will deny it!"

She swatted him and grabbed and pulled him through the school, they made it to their dorm.

He watched her skip into the common room, he had to blink twice when he saw her unbutton her soaked blouse. He looked down and saw he was soaked as well. He started pulling at his clothes, slowly to not scare her and he was in his briefs sporting a hard on. A hot blush on his cheeks, he looked up and saw Hermione biting her lower lip as she looked him up and down, she was in her skirt and her bra. _**Oh merlin**_

"C'mon, let's get you warmed up." She took her wand in her hand and walked through the hallway and he followed her to the bathroom. She was standing on the other side of the pool sized tub looking down at the rising water,

"What…What are you doing?" he watched her excruciatingly slowly slide down her skirt. His erection becoming painfully hard, he needed her.

She shrugged and made her way the steps in the tub, he watched her white knickers and white bra become wet, slightly see through, he watched her milky skin turn a slight red from the heat of the water.

"Are you coming in?" she sunk in deeper, wetting her hair.

He didn't even think; he practically fell into the water, he was against her in an instant; she was pushed against the marble wall, he could feel her heat against his hard member. "Are you warmed up yet?"

He smirked, wondering what else she would do. "I'm getting there… is there something else that might help?" he smirked when he watched her cheeks heat up, she looked at him again, and her eyes were dark.

"Well, let's see." He was shocked when he felt her legs wrap around his waist and pull him in, he felt the heat right against him, and he had to think of a few spells in case it freaked her out. "Skin on skin contact helps to preserve body heat, so I suggest you take your underwear off." she had a mischievous grin, he pushed down his briefs and his erection bobbed up happy to be free from the constriction. She hissed as he pressed against her. This side of her really shocked him and he didn't know how to go about it.

"It will help more if you take your underwear off," He felt nervous, he usually did the pulling off of clothes and then would plunge into his company the night and just do… but maybe she didn't even want to do that… his patience was wearing thin… he felt slight ting of guilt thinking of himself, but he really has felt very frustrated. He closed his eyes and he felt her hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He opened his eyes and saw hers wide and staring back at him._** Fuck he went too far! Maybe?**_

"I mean, you don't have to… um… I'll just… nothing…" he wanted to loosen her legs, and walk away in shame and just apologize and maybe run… she smiled and giggled.

"Is Draco Malfoy nervous?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Malfoy's never get nervous…" he left it at that and just decided to do what he felt was right, his hands cupped her face and took her mouth to his, loving the taste of her, he sucked her bottom lip, reveling in the moans she let escape. His left hand slid down her body and fingered her panty line, feeling her shiver and let out a shaky breathe. "You're really warm there."

He moved it to the side, still watching her face, her breathe hitched, when he placed his middle finger on her bud, slowly moving it around slowly, she lent her head back on the wall and caressed his chest, he dipped his finger in, and she was so wet even in water, her tightness was making him harder than before. She was moaning, writhing, when he twisted two fingers into her, his member could feel the heat and oh merlin.

"Take me to be… take me to bed Draco…" he kissed her hard then, she was still shaking when he dragged her out of the tub, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked towards her room, "You're bed, I want to be there… please." Her words were coming out in short breaths. Draco snaked his hand under her bum and started fiddling with her slick folds.

_**So wet, so tight…**_

Draco just realized that this would be their first time, and he was freaking out, what if he goes to fast, or does something that scares her…

He placed her on the bed, her hair splayed out above her looking like a goddess. "You're beautiful…" he knelt in front of her, licking, kissing her feet to her legs up over her ticklish hip bones, over her luscious breasts, nipping making her gasp.

"I love you Draco…" his heart beat faster hearing those words again.

**Hermione's POV**

Naked, wet, and underneath a gorgeous man… feeling terribly nervous, she wasn't even thinking when she decided to take a bath with him, she just wanted to take his mind off of his misery. But he is currently on top of her and she could feel his penis against her heat, his mouth on her hot, tasting amazing. His tongue dancing, dominating hers; and she loved it.

"Are you… are you sure… I mean we can wait?" his voice cracked, he was tense and really trying. God she loved him.

"Just be gentle, please… I want you to look at me okay…" she widened her legs and clenched his waist. He lowered himself just above her heat… he was leaning on his elbows and kissing her softly.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, and squeeze if it hurts and bite my lip, I will be as gentle as you need me to be." She wanted to cry at how gentle and sweet he was being. He lowered his face to her, his eyes on her and she took his lip into her mouth, "I also just wanted to know, should I pull out or?"

It took her a while to know what he meant, but she then realized. "Do you… do you want to?"

"It feels nice… it's your choice…" he looked really intense.

She looked around and held up her hand… "Accio wand" she protected herself and got herself ready. "Do what you know feels good…" he kissed her harder then, trailing his fingers down her stomach, leaving a trail of fire in its path. He pressed a digit into her and started twisting and curling and placed another one in, she could hardly breathe, she was scratching at his strong back and down his chest, eliciting a moan out of him. She was interested in what he was doing so she looked down and saw he was swiping his member with her juices that were all over his hand. She felt him press it along her slit and she moaned at the buildup. He took her hip and massaged her flesh; he looked at her, eyes of melted silver.

"Are you ready...?" his muscles and tendons were hard and she could feel all his emotion radiating off of him.

'_No one will want you after me! You will come see me, disgusting, filthy!'_

"What's wrong baby?" Draco knelt back, rubbing her knees, she really couldn't breathe, and she really wanted to do this, but that voice.

"I can't… I can't breathe." She rolled over to her side, trying hard not to cry. She heard him sigh, and move down behind her, he lifted the blanket over them and kissed her shoulder. She could still feel his hard member and feeling guilty more and more. "I_"

"Don't, you're not ready, we can wait… maybe even try over the holiday?"

"Maybe, um… I forgot to mention, my family is ridiculously traditional, separate bedrooms…"

"Oh… well then wow, I'm not used to that but sure that's fine."

"So your parents weren't that way…?" she turned to look at him, feeling the heat radiating off of his nether regions; making her shiver.

"I have my own wing at the Manor, they hardly crossed those lines, my mother did; actually in very inappropriate times uhh… well my father has been on that side to punish me, but yes they didn't even know I had company so no I never know what that is like."

"Oh Draco, well you don't have to go through that anymore, okay you'll be fine."

"I changed it… I sent the rest of my holiday or whatever someone would call hell, the Manor is completely different, would… would you like to see it?"

She couldn't help but smile, "The manor and a muggle-born, hmmm will it even let me in?"

"It will when you're in my arms, plus I took all those wards down apart from protective ones of course, um a few rooms of my mothers are exactly the same… I haven't been in any of them… all the portraits have been placed in her room; I can't stand their disapproving stares."

"Draco, you are sadly the only Malfoy that is left to lead and to change the ways people see that name, you don't answer to anyone but yourself, and me of course."

They kissed for a really long while before they fell asleep.

Draco held her so tightly she thought she would burst but she didn't care. Tomorrow the will be on their way to Muggle London and for the first time in many years, her heart beast fast with happiness instead of fear.

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews, I love comments and thanx**

**I took a while to do this but I hope this was worth it, so I would love some reviews on if you like it.**

**Xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guy, sorry about such a terribly long wait, been overseas….. enjoy xoxo**

Chapter 19

**Draco's POV**

Almost… almost there, they almost took that step but he wouldn't have gone through with it when her eyes were screaming at him no.

He woke up with a shiver, he was naked and had no blankets on him… he looked over and found Hermione had rolled herself closed with the blankets. _**Fucking adorable**_

He heard a knock, grabbed his boxers and walked out through the common room, grabbed a thin blanket to stop the freezing cold seeping into his skin. He opened the door and to his surprise it was Pansy, she was wearing long black skinny jeans and a white sweater, her hair was much longer than before and it hung over her shoulders, he closed himself up as her eyes wandered a bit. _**Never felt this awkward before **_

"Draco I see you decided to … consummate your relationship…"

"Not your business, Pansy what are you doing here."

"I am getting ready to leave for Christmas break, I told you my father's uncle and my mother is taking me to Paris where the rest of my family is."

"Right yeah, enjoy." They stood staring at each other for a little while.

"Anyway, I just feel awful about yesterday, guess the war did change me, I actually am apologizing. I feel stuck right now Draco and I felt a bit betrayed that you wouldn't tell me that your mother died, I thought we were friends you know and so I am really sorry and maybe one day you will tell me the story, and I am still stuck in my old ways with mud… muggle-borns and its going to take time but I want a chance. I'm sorry."

He was shocked; she never apologizes for such things and means it. "It's fine Pansy, I would appreciate it if you keep it to yourself, and for Hermione, she probably won't want an apology but stop with the mud-blood, it's getting on everyone's nerves, Pansy you'll always be my best friend but you do need to back off sometimes."

She nodded and blinked away a few tears. "I'm going to try, are you two leaving today as well, maybe I could join you on the train, if you won't mind of course, Blaise could come too so she won't think it's some sort of plan to kill her or"

"Yeah, sounds good, well I'll see you two at breakfast." She smiled and went in for a hug and it was a little weird but it felt right. It was about 8 in the morning, so he went back to his lovely witch to see if she was awake. She was and not looking very happy. Hermione was wrapped up in her sheets, her eyes wide and teary, staring at him.

"Where were you?"

He smiled and strawled up to her and sat by her feet "Miss me?"

"Where did you go?"

"Pansy was at the door, she came to apologize for bringing up my mother the whole time and said she will try to be better with you and me, you were still asleep."

"Did you go out in your boxers?" she looked wary and irritated,

"I went out with a blanket covering me, Hermione I love you silly fool." He crawled up her and gave her a very wet kiss on the mouth.

"Fine, well that's nice of her, have you finished packing?"

"About that… I don't know what to take, I don't want to come off as a snob prick…" he was thinking constantly about meeting the parents, he never met the parents apart from Pansy, Astoria however that was more forced from his parents, Hermione's parents are muggles and they don't care for money.

"Draco you are a snob, but all the clothes you have are really nice, my parents aren't some derelicts with frumpy clothes, and they do have style Draco."

He whined at her about assuming that's what he thought. "Just take warm clothes, but also swim stuff, we have a heated pool."

He really wanted to know where they lived; he has seen photos of what her parents look like so he was really quite nervous. He left to pack the things he thought would be fine; 3 black trousers, two white under vests, four long sleeved shirts, white, blue, green, black and then 5 sweaters. And his underwear and a few of his favorite books, his gifts he had bought for Hermione and the gifts for her parents that Hermione helped pick out. He was done, his trunk was packed, and he decided to take his owl as well, she never liked being away from him, Auryon. Hermione has never met her, so this will be the first time.

"Hermione do you want to meet my girl?" he stood in his bedroom with his owl on his shoulder. Hermione walked in with a frown on her face. She looked really good, sleek hair that fell just below her breasts, light make-up, dark tight jeans with a red long sleeved jersey.

"Who is this beautiful girl whom I never met?" her eyes sparkled as she saw Auryon.

"This is my eagle-owl I got when I just started Hogwarts, her name is Auryon." He actually smiled at her which made her beam.

"Could I hold her?" she clapped her hands like a little girl. He placed Auryon on her arm and watched how she softly pecked at her cheek.

"Wow, she never takes to people, you really are amazing."

They left all their belongings up in their dorm knowing everything will be on the train when they depart. Hermione snuggled Crookshanks and they went to breakfast.

"Mione, there you two are, we all want to sit together before we leave, and my mum asked Headmistress McGonagall if we could floo home so we won't see each other." Weaslette exclaimed grabbed Hermione away from Draco.

"It's fine love, I'll be with Pans and Blaise… bye Weaslette." He grinned and Hermione was shocked when Weaslette responded with sticking out her tongue.

**Hermione's POV**

That was the strangest occurrence yet, Ginny not being fazed by Draco.

"So you all are going after Breakfast than?"

"Yeah, mum would like to meet us as soon as possible, why don't you apparate out of Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked while placing waffles on to her and Harry's plate.

Harry, Seamus, Ron, Lavender, Luna and Neville were all sitting there.

"Oh, Draco and I already made plans with my mother and father to be taken to the house, Draco seems nervous so it will be a slow introduction."

"Ferret scared of muggles, classic."

"Ronald, he is not _scared_ he has never met my parents, and he has not been to muggle London in many years, so leave it please. Lavender will you be joining them all at the Burrow?"

"Oh yes, I'm excited, I am however joining my family for Christmas Eve but will be with Ron the whole time, I can't wait, will you be joining us at all?"

"I'll try."

They ate their food and said their goodbyes. Neville and Luna accompanied her and Draco on a very silent walk to the carriages.

"I'm sure you are going to find where Hermione lives most interesting Draco." Luna hummed as she climbed into the carriage with Hermione and Draco in tow.

"Yeah." Draco frightened her sometimes at how little he actually interacts with other houses.

"Well we are going to Neville's gran's house, and then I'll be joining my father on our father daughter Christmas hunt for Heliopaths, strange enough they only come out in winter."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes, "A what?"

"A Heliopath, a creature spirit that gallops around and burns anything."

The rest of the carriage ride to the train was silent apart from the questions Neville answered about Christmas.

They decided to take separate compartments because the tension was a bit too much for everyone to bear, however when Hermione and Draco went to sit, the real problem arose, Pansy had joined with Blaise. She sat there glaring and it was very unsettling. Hermione ignored her stares and just cuddled Crookeshanks that was really enjoy Draco's lap.

"That orange beast is revolting, get him off please."

"That is not very nice Draco, he's sweet."

"Hermione what do your parents do?" Blaise suddenly asked, he looked really nice and he was also very intelligent, 3rd in the school.

"They are Dentists; uh they are Healers for people's teeth." She never knew how to describe muggle work.

"Is that not very unhygienic?"

"No, what they also do is clean teeth, it is really disgusting, but they remove or put in new teeth and it's quite interesting I suppose."

"They clean teeth, like a tooth brush would?" Pansy interjected, Hermione was strangely not offended.

"Sometimes people can't get their teeth clean properly, and they get infections and so it gets removed."

"I understand, what do they use to do all this?" Hermione was use to Draco asking all of this but not Pansy or Blaise.

"For the gaps in between the teeth they have this quill looking tool that is very sharp and it vibrates and breaks off the bad parts of the teeth, it's sore but I think it tickles."

"Vibrating tools makes everything tickle." With that comment Pansy made everyone started laughing.

The train ride went smoothly; she was surprised Pansy had not slapped her again. Draco bought them all treats and as soon as they got comfortable again the train got to the station.

"Have a good trip, bye Draco… Granger." Pansy walked out with Blaise smiling and waving.

"That wasn't bad."

"Nope it really wasn't." Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and placed him in his cage and walked out with Draco, he shrunk their luggage and whispered to Auryon who flew off.

"Where is she going?"

"I told her to meet me where you live after hunting."

"But you don't even know the address?"

"She senses where I am, you'll see."

Hermione was at awe, she never knew that. Magic is wonderful.

She held his hand and he seemed more at ease, however his hand was sweatier than ever, she never knew Draco could sweat.

"You'll be fine."

"Wait… who else knows of you being a witch just so I don't do something stupid," his eyes wide and his cheeks red, which melted her heart.

"My parents and the people you will see at Christmas, my mother sent me all their names, I will however let you know beforehand which people have joined last minute. Don't worry."

They walked through the wall and Draco had to stand still a while, his eyes wide staring at every little thing.

"What are those?" he pointed towards small food stalls.

"Food stalls; they sell food from inside that truck." He made a face and squeezed harder.

"C'mon they are waiting outside," He said when she felt her feet stick to the ground. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"I haven't seen them since I told them…"

"That hasn't changed their view on you, just act normal." He kissed her mouth, distracted her. "Now please help me out here." they walked out of the station and her usual route would be down the road, under the bridge to the big parking lot so they went but not before Draco asked what the cars were, he walked terribly slowly watching everything and asking all the questions.

"Draco just walk carefully here okay, these people here are dangerous and just don't look at them."

"Why?"

"Pretend you are muggle-born and they are Death-eaters." His eyes widened and made sure to look straight ahead, luckily all they did was whistle at her, and Draco of course had to be held back from hurting them.

"And you walk this route by yourself?"

"Yes, they aren't really full-blown Death-eater like muggles but they will hurt you for your watch."

He nodded and looked around for more things.

"HERMIONE!" they looked to the left and saw her parents; she pulled Draco to walk faster and jumped into her father's arms, hugging them both for dear life.

"Mum, Dad I missed you so much… I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy." She watched as his facial expressions change suddenly from nervous to captivating in an instant. He had his charming smile that melted her heart, and she watched as her mum giggled.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger, you have the most beautiful daughter, I can see now where she gets them from." Cheesy but it worked.

"Oh, finally, not even my lovely husband compliments me like that, wonderful to meet you Draco, please call me Linda, Hermione he is so handsome." That blew Draco's head right up.

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her father's hand and she was so happy to see her father approve.

"Good to meet you too, I'm John, and now let us get you two home, where are your luggage?" they both patted their pockets.

"Amazing, Linda… did you see, I will never get used to this."

When Hermione moved to the car she looked to see Draco stock still. "Draco what's wrong?"

"Is that thing the transportation?"

"Yes, this is the 'car'"

"Is it safe?" he looked so cute.

"Oh yes dear, that's because John here is driving, he follows the rules." She giggled and got in.

Hermione watched Draco shake off something and moved to open the door for Hermione, earning brownie points from her parents. He was gripping her hand terribly hard when her dad started moving.

"Draco, don't worry we are safe in here."

His eyes wide and he nodded frantically. "When you take me on a tour, could we just walk?"

"Oh no, it's too far, I can drive too so I'll drive us around, look we are almost there."

**Draco's POV**

He looked around and it was a very large neighborhood, the houses were huge, all different colours but nice, browns, whites, beiges, and then they stopped and he almost cried with joy. He climbed out and opened Hermione and Linda's door earning a smile from them both and red cheeks from Hermione.

"Draco welcome to my home." He actually stopped with shock; it was a white, Victorian three story house; with very large windows and a big mahogany door.

"It's beautiful; my mother would have loved the garden." He gave Hermione a tight smile remembering his mother's green thumb and how she planted everything by hand. Father… Lucius obviously thought it was disgusting.

He looked around, there was a wide swing hanging from a very tall oak tree, "See I told you she'll find us." He made Hermione look up and she gasped at how large his eagle-owl really looked perched on top of the roof looking down at them.

"Oh is that your Owl Draco?" Linda asked as she led them up the pathway,

"Yes it is her name is Auryon, I let her go after we passed through to this part of London to go eat."

"She is beautiful."

They entered the house and he felt like he had to apologize for assuming they lived in some pathetic ruin of a house. They stood in the foyer and the colour scheme was light, white walls with brown skirting's and a very large painting of the Eiffel Tower, to their right in another room that was a very spacious living room, with dark leather sofas and a wide coffee table, he looked around and saw a very big dark fireplace that he watched Richard light, there were no candles but a chandelier, he looked at the weird black flat thing that was on the wall and asked Hermione what it was; it was a television, next to it were two wide brown cupboards. The walls here were a light sandy brown. Draco has always been to these grand, open spaced mansions with so many rooms, you would think you were living in a hotel, and all of them had the same thing in common, loneliness. Even his Manor didn't feel like home even after the redecorating.

"Why don't you carry on giving Draco the tour and meet us at Acorn House, we would love to join you in the tour Draco but we would like to get to know you over a nice dinner, it is now 7 so we shall see you there, take your time." Draco said his thanks and goodbyes and was quite excited to see the rest.

"Okay, so through here is our dining room, we always sit at the table, apart from if there are games my dad watches on the tele, but those are seasonal… like Quiddich but not really, you'll see." The table wasn't as big as his own but it could fit a few people, including extra tables if need be, there was also a much bigger chandelier on the ceiling. "This is the kitchen…" he looked around and found it a very nice size, there is obviously no cleaning services or cooks so her mother probably does the cooking. They then walked through, like a circle almost into another large room with shelves on the walls full of books, and an area with sofas and a violet colored large rug covering the floor, and the walls were also a sandy brown color. "This is our family room, see they've even left the tree bare for us to decorate, and yes you are doing it with me."

"Don't you just use magic, seems like less effort than." She huffed and swatted him

"We might cheat sometimes but not during Christmas, so no we won't. C'mon I'll show the bathroom and place where we keep our cars."

"Wait you have more of those death machines?"

"Yes, you will see mine." She smiled and showed him the bathroom which was a big square, with a huge round tub and a stone shower and a normal sink and toilet, nothing special there.

She opened the door to where those things were located and he saw two more of them, the one was a bright red one with stripes and another one that was silver, he preferred his broom or floo or eve the nauseating apparition.

"The red one is mine, it's a Mini-Cooper and that is my mother's BMW."

"I won't remember the names."

"Okay, okay, well I will show you the outside, the heated pool is out there and then upstairs." He stopped her, he hadn't kissed her in a while, he stopped her just outside the garage, he placed his hands on her waist and pushed her softly against the door and kissed her neck, and collarbone, she was breathing fast, making him so hard.

"Or should I show you the bedrooms?"

He smirked at her and nodded, he took her hand and she lead him towards the stairs, they were white with a dark blue think carpet going down the middle. "More interested in your room Hermione…"

She went beet red and walked through a wide hall towards double doors. "This is my room." He waited in anticipation. She opened the door and it was so not what he expected, her walls were white, but she had thick strips of red and gold along the middle of the wall, and she had a large double bed to the right of the room with Black sheets and green pillows and green fluffy blankets.

"Interesting, I imagined red and gold everywhere."

"No, no, I did paint these stripes just to remember my dorm back at Hogwarts but I did change everything to do with my bed and that before I left. For change." He stayed quiet with that confession; it was a bit awkward considering what he wanted to do to her. The moment was gone so he just walked around. There were two bookcases next to her bed with a long sofa and she also had a desk with a black thing on top of it.

"Is that another television?"

"No, this is a laptop, it is used to research, and things like that."

"I understand, you can teach me that when we get back from dinner. Where do I sleep?"

"Right through here," she walked past the small inside balcony where the staircase was and into another room, also big, the same size as her room. It had white walls with a double bed under the large window with dark blue bedding, silk and fluffy. There was a fireplace just in front of the bed and to think about it so did Hermione. There were white cupboards all along the one wall and so he made his trunk normal size and unpacked his things and placed his books along the shelves. He turned to see Hermione lean against the wall smiling.

"I hope you like it. Your bathroom is through that door, and my parent's room is just in front of the staircase, I can show you the upstairs now if you want?"

"Sure, what's up there?"

"You'll see."

They walked up the stairs and Draco lagged behind to stare at her; he was shocked at what he saw. He walked into a room that was plain, and he looked at her.

"T_his _is a room filled with nothing,"

"Well I am a witch, and I charmed this room for only my parents and the family members who know about me, it's like the Room of Requirements and it only to the person, it shows you your favorite memories."

"Wow, that's incredible." He walked in and was absorbed in faded away pictures, going through him.

He was lying broken and bloody on his bed and he could remember that being the time his father crucioed me for a few hours, this wasn't a good memory; but then his mother walked in, she was crying she came in and sat on the bed by him, she stripped him of his clothes; Draco blushed at the faint memory, she mended his broken bones and wiped away the blood by hand. "I love you Draco, my Dragon… be strong my baby, I am going to get you out."

Then he was pulled back by Hermione reaching for his hands, she had tears in her eyes. "Was that you?"

"I thought you said you can only see your own, how did you see that?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, I forgot when you touch the person, and you can see what that person is thinking. I'm sorry for intruding." She moved away, but he grabbed her and kissed her hard, she was against the wall in an instant, his hands in her hair, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers and he was hard again. She lifted her legs up around his waist and pushed against his crotch.

"Merlin, I've missed this." He growled in her ear, he pushed up against her heat and she moaned.

"Draco… tomorrow we are home alone, let's do this then… then we aren't rushed okay?"

Reluctantly he nodded, and let her down. "Show me this heated pool then we can leave in that death car thing."

She laughed and ran down the stairs like a little school girl. He left his cloak into his room and replaced it with his black Armani coat. He met Hermione in the kitchen; she had replaced her cloak with a white coat that suited her beautifully.

"Okay through here please." Draco was taken aback, it was so green and colorful and his mother would have wanted to live in here.

"This is really, really nice, did your mother do all this?"

"Yup she did." They were standing on the deck, she said her father built, wonder what he used. The lawn was very large, there was a very big pool in the middle, with trees and shrubs, flowers growing at the top of the pool on the slight hill and there were chairs and a table and with a big silver and red thing behind them.

"What's that?"

"That Draco is a Barbeque, you use it like an oven to cook meat, and my father will be doing that come Christmas."

"Oh okay, that sounds interesting."

"C'mon let's get to the restaurant."

They walked hand in hand to the big death car things and he opened her door for him, and he climbed in, he felt sick to his stomach sitting in there again.

"Okay, we didn't have to do this in the back, but there on the side is a strap like this, pull it over you and click it in there." He watched her do it and do the same.

"What is that for?"

"In case something hits us or I hit them, but it's really not that bad. Okay are you ready? Draco?"

"Nope, I will apparate."

"No you will not, c'mon, I am an excellent driver." The noise came out of nowhere.

"Do you want to hold on to me?" she gave him a terribly smug look, he wanted to get out of this thing… out of this place but he didn't go back on his word.

He snorted, not happy with that sentence. "That's something I should say, just go, the faster we get there, the faster we don't have to be in here."

She laughed again and we were on our way, and she was actually really good.

They slowed down about two blocks away and she started breathing loudly. "This is where _he _is living."

"Don't worry about that Hermione. I am here with you and I won't let him ruin your holiday. Now let us meet your parents at that place. I am starving."

They pulled into this underground place where there were so many other cars, "Okay we can get out."

He did and wanted to open her door but saw a young guy already opening her door, jealousy bubbled in him. She smiled at him and gave him something. She met him and pulled him towards the entrance.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Oh sorry, he is valet, they are people who meet you at the entrance and take your keys and park your car, and at the end of the night they meet you here again with your car."

"Oh, okay." They walked hand in hand once again and entered the restaurant, as soon as they did, all eyes were on him, he felt Hermione's hand tighten around his arm; he saw girls wink and smile.

"There they are, let's get you out of the hunting zone, these girls are ready to pounce."

"I only want you." He kissed her hand earning a blush.

"That will make all these girls very angry but I love you so I don't care."

"Ah there you two are, c'mon sit down dears." Linda and Richard had wine and big smiles on their faces. Linda's face was beet red and Richard was grinning.

They sat opposite the parents and ordered drinks, well Hermione ordered for him.

"Pardon Linda, Draco she is quite sloshed."

That got a laugh out of him, he hasn't seen that. "That's fine."

During the evening, the four spoke about what was happening in Hogwarts.

"Good evening, I am Amber and will be your waitress for the _" she stopped when she looked into Draco's eyes, "um, evening, what would you like?"

He didn't know what so he looked at Hermione who was not impressed, "We'll have two leek and ricotta ravioli with 1 whiskey and 1 vodka and lemonade." He just had to annoy her and smiled at the waitress. Amber almost fell down.

"And we will have the Chicken salad and then the Lamb dish."

Richard smiled at Amber as well which made her blush even more. When she left Linda swatted orchard and Hermione swatted Draco.

"What was that for?"

"For making her think you weren't taken, you arse."

"Yes men always will need their egos stroked. Silly, that is why women will rule the world one day. Tell me Draco where does that wonderful name come from."

He felt red, he hated his name, but it was unique. "My mother's side of the family is named after constellations, my name is the constellation Draco, Draconis and it means Dragon."

"Oh lovely, tell us more, I love constellations." He could tell she was quite drunk.

"My mother's name was Narcissa, it isn't really a constellation, more from Greek Myth but her father Cygnus is from a constellation but her mother Druella is not from a constellation. She had an aunt Cassiopeia and sisters Bellatrix from Orion and Andromeda."

"Oh wow, how interesting, what does your mother do?"

Sadness engulfed his soul, he smiled weakly. "She was a house-wife, she died this summer."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, what about your father?"

"He also died this summer, but he had his own company which I now have inherited, it works with potions and importing and exporting."

"Oh dear I am just not making this evening fun at all. Goodness."

"It's fine, I've dealt with it…" that seemed so cold hearted but what else could he say. The food came in then, and the waitress had placed his food down next to him and dropped a sheet on his lap. He picked it up and smoothed it out.

**Amber**

**Give me a call**

**011-44-1233575420 **

**You are very sexy and I finish my shift at 11, wait for me.**

"Hermione, what are these numbers?" she took the piece of paper and he caught Amber's eye and she looked terrified, she just turned right around and walked off.

"The nerve of that girl, this is a number you phone and she answers."

"I don't understand."

Linda took out something, it was thin and it had a black screen and buttons. "This is a cellphone, what do you use… floo… well this is something where you put in that number and she picks up her cellphone and you chat through it."

"So why did she give it to me, I don't know her?" he looked at Hermione who was fuming.

"Is our relationship not obvious, bloody slags, Draco she's keen on you."

"Oh, that's strange, well here you go." He gave her the piece of paper; he had no use for it.

The rest of the evening was filled with listening about Hermione's childhood, he felt guilty for not getting to know here then. Because he knew for a fact that he would have been in love with her.

"So Draco tell me, you don't seem like the same person all those years ago… tell us what changed your view on her blood status."

His eyes went wide, she told them about his prejudice. _**Fuck, now they will hate him.**_

"Oh… well… um… I was born into that, I never had a choice in what to believe but I had a rough summer this year so it changed my view and during the year I was still quite withdrawn and Hermione helped me through it and I saw differently. I feel really terrible the way I was and I am not that person anymore."

**Hermione's POV**

Watching Draco answer that question was intense, she thought he would sneer at her for talking about their history but he answered it well.

"And plus, I am Hermione Granger, he's too scared to try something now."

"Of course, I did teach you how to tackle so watch out Draco."

"Tackle, um why do you know how to tackle?"

"Football Draco… please tell me, you know that at least?"

"Nope, I only know Quiddich."

"Ahh yes, I heard from Harry that is what you young men play, but he did not explain it to me, this holiday I will teach you football and you will teach me Quiddich."

"Yes, I would like that. So Hermione, you refuse to ride a broom but you play a man's game?"

"Yes well I hate flying, and I used to play it when I was younger. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Outgrown it definitely, it's not my thing. But on Saturdays the neighborhood boys still play, I'll take you there and you can see."

Hermione saw her mother look at her; she saw that hint of pity and sadness.

_**That is the look: we are going to talk tonight**_

That waitress came by again, and Hermione grabbed his hand. He smirked at Hermione and she melted.

They left and it was about 11, Draco held open her door and they were off.

"Do you know that Amber girl?"

"Actually I do, and I'm surprised she doesn't recognize me."

"Well your hair isn't as puffy, and your teeth aren't so big anymore."

"Irritating git you are." They got home and her parents were already there, Linda was making tea.

"Draco, I think Richard would love a description of that game you were talking about earlier." He kissed Hermione's cheek and left to the living room.

"Hermione I am so glad for you and Draco, strange, your enemy becomes your love. So do you love him?"

"Yes I do, about a 2 months ago we said that, he said it first."

"Oh wonderful dear, let me take this tray to the boys and I would like to talk to you."

She could only nod. "I'll meet you in my room."

I smiled at Draco before I walked up the stairs. Her heart was beating ridiculously fast, she was almost crying but held it in; she went into her room and sat on the bed. Her mother came in soon after her, she had tears in her eyes but she was trying to hold them in.

"I am so happy you are safe Hermione, you don't know how long I've cried for after your letter, and I'm sorry it took long to respond to it, I was not in a great place."

"I know mum, but thank you for responding, it meant a lot that you and dad did something when I couldn't. Does everyone know?"

"I couldn't stop it; they read it in the news."

"I guess I'll just have to see when Christmas comes around." She started pulling at her sleeves.

"Um… would you tell me when this all started?"

"Mum, I don't think you should know; it will only hurt you more."

She stared at her red-faced mother, trying to hold back the tears. "Please."

"No, I won't… but just know that I am turning my life around, and I have amazing friends and Draco who has been with me, healing me."

"I hope you two are at least safe, darling, I'm far too young for grandbabies." Hermione looked down blushing.

"We… haven't gone there yet."

"Oh sweetie, is there a reason why you don't want to?"

She looked thoughtfully out of the window and sucked in a sharp breath.

"After everything that's happened, I still feel scared. I know Draco would never hurt me, and he would never forgive himself if he did, I am still scared that I won't enjoy it how you're meant to, and I keep getting images and words shoved into my head, things _he _said and it messes me up."

Her mother had started crying. "Honey, I don't know all the details or how long or anything but when you love someone it changes the entire concept of sex, it turns it into love-making and Draco looks at you like your father looks at me and I couldn't be happier, he doesn't seem to mind, does he?"

"Oh he is a very good poker face; inside he's probably thinking up a good hex for me; I just hope he doesn't think I'm a tease. I know you don't approve, but we share a bed back at Hogwarts and we've kissed and what not but I know he wants to, he's my dream catcher."

"Are you not getting sleep?"

"Never when I'm alone, I spent months awake at night, even here at home, it doesn't go away and what's worse is _he_ was always here so… Draco takes the nightmares away." They sat there for a long time…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Draco's POV**

Hermione's father had him go through every single aspect of Quiddich until Linda dragged him away; he sat there for a moment and just soaked it in that he was in muggle London for 3 weeks with his muggle girlfriend. _**I'm enjoying myself.**_

"Draco?"

He snapped out of his day dream and saw Linda. She was by the door looking like she was crying for a month. _**Shit, crying women… **_

"Oh hi Linda, is something wrong?"

She let out a heavy sigh and sat next to him on the couch. "I had a chat with Hermione about… things and I would like to know if she's really alright, she never likes seeing me sad so I think she is trying to pretend to be fine."

Too much tears…. "Uh… as you know I was never the nicest to her so only a while after we started school did I notice something different about her and she's definitely gotten better and I think I kept her distracted with my problems."

"Oh I see, well I hope she helped you with those problems? And I can see that you help with hers."

"I'm a work in progress." They sat there for a while in silence and yet he didn't really feel awkward.

"She tells me you and her share a bed… let's leave that bit of information out for her father shall we, I'm sure he'd kill us all, you first of course."

"Sure, I'm not very used to rules; I mean my parents never gave me rules to live by, maybe etiquette and such but not anything else."

"Well, how about seeing how Hermione deals with sleeping on her own and if that doesn't work, we can figure something out." She patted his shoulder and bid him goodnight. He left shortly afterwards.

He hasn't slept by himself for weeks so he was feeling very agitated. He knocked on Hermione's door and she answered looking haggard and puffy from crying. He took her into his arms and let her cry some more.

"Seeing my mom look so broken, I didn't have the heart to tell her that I'm not fine. I told her about how I can't even sleep with you because of everything."

"You told your mother that?"

"Yes, shouldn't I have?"

He looked at her like she just committed a crime.

"I mean… I don't know… whatever you think is okay… I don't want her to think I'm pressuring you."

They moved to her bed and just sat for a while. "My mum said I should try sleeping on my own, but I don't like not being with you." She groaned. Wrapping her arms around his waist, he felt like they could just sit there the entire night.

"Well your mother did come down earlier and said if you struggle then she'll figure something out."

"Oh okay." She kissed him and walked him to his room.

He lay awake trying to get to sleep but still be alert if Hermione needed him.

**Hermione's POV**

Her bed mocked her. _I will have you in your dreams _

Merlin it was the hardest ever to just climb in under her sheets, she will not be afraid any longer, this is not her life anymore, she was Hermione Granger girlfriend of Draco Malfoy and savior of the Wizarding World, not a victim… she won't be again.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to Draco being sweet and loving and not pushy.

It didn't help, she started screaming when she saw him behind her, and he had snuck into her room while she was washing her face and dragged her to the bed. Draco was in the other room. "Hermione, Hermione!"

The familiar voice shattered her nightmare. She opened her eyes to find a very disheveled looking Draco shaking her arms.

"Wha… what?"

"You were having a nightmare and screaming like you were being murdered." He moved around so he leant against the headboard.

"I'm guessing I wasn't loud enough?" noting her parents not there.

"I cast a silencing charm on your door only so I could hear you… I brought _dreamless_ potion, maybe you should try it for the holiday?"

"I used it before and it made me addicted, it was difficult to get myself off of it… I just need you…?"

"I want to be here with you love but I don't want to go over your mother's head… maybe we can put a charm on them, don't worry, harmless… when they want to wake us up tomorrow… they'll suddenly need to go downstairs… a simple distracting charm?"

She felt a weight that lifted off of her shoulders; she smiled at him and grabbed her wand and murmured the charm. She pulled back the sheets for Draco and pulled him into an embrace. She loved the warmth he brought to her and finally felt able to breathe. Merlin.

The night was easy after Draco joined her, he scared her nightmares off. For a while she felt too dependent on him but everyone needs someone… _**I need him and I'm so happy I have him.**_

They woke up early the next morning, and just let the sun creep in over their faces.

"Morning beautiful…" Draco's disheveled looking self was wonderful, he pulled her closer and captured her lips with his. His fingers tickled their way over her back and sides making her squirm.

"shhh... We didn't put a silencing charm up, what are we going to do today?"

"Well sir, we are going to the mall."

"Mall, what's that?" he sat up and was brushing his hair back,

"You'll see, okay let's get dressed and we will have some breakfast, my parents are probably on their way out now."

The next hour and a half in the morning they got ready and had a delicious breakfast that she cooked for them and then with a lot of convincing Draco got into the car and they were off.

What Hermione didn't know was that the day would turn sour…

"This place is really interesting, I'm glad I changed to muggle money. I want to go in there…" he pointed to a store that was definitely too expensive for her taste and purse so she just went along with him. Draco ended up buying her a few things that she just loved but she felt so awkward having him buy these luxourious expensive things.

"Let's have some lunch…" Draco pulled up a chair for her and they ordered starters and drinks.

"HERMIONE!" her head snapped to the side, her face fell, in her line of sight she saw a group of Barbie doll looking girls walk up to their table with fake smiles plastered on their fake faces.

"Who are they?" Draco whispered to me, sensing her irritation.

"Girls I used to know, uh… female versions of you when you were at school…" she winked at him when she saw him go quiet. His face immediately changed to cold and distant when the girls came up.

"Oh my goodness Hermione, you are gorgeous… and who is this?" Anna the top-bitch of the group, platinum blonde hair, tight black jeans, heels and a very low cut top, she bent down a bit and eyed Draco.

"Hello Anna, thanks, uh yes this is Draco Malfoy."

Anna gave Hermione the once over again and looked over at her group, they were all staring at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, what a unique name." she held out her hand. "I'm Anna Languil, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione was now infuriated because Draco was going along with it! His face changed to smooth and warm, he smiled at _her_.

"Pleasure is all mine. How do you all know my girlfriend?"

Oh wow that was the loveliest sight, faces just dropped and glared at Hermione.

"Oh… oh well we were in school with her, of course we weren't very good friends, she had other interests."

"Such as?"

"Well she was obsessed with books… and well I'm not…"

"Shocking… that's when I realized I was in love with her, when she threw her book at me."

Hermione loved this, and she would never throw a book, she watched as Anna's face flushed and she was stuttering.

"Love…"

"Yes. If you girls could excuse us, we're on a date. And then we are going to carry on with her shopping."

"Oh where are you shopping at? Primark?" the girls started laughing behind her, obviously get nasty when the guy doesn't drool over you.

"No actually, Hermione and I don't have time to shop where you shop; we'll be on the top floor."

"Hermione doesn't have that kind of money." She snapped.

Hermione just stared, she never made her financial status known, and it wouldn't help much for her.

"Anna, I think it's time you and your friends leave, I'm quite bored of your conversation, and I would think again when insulting Hermione… have a good day ladies."

"Wow Hermione you really picked a gentleman for yourself…" Anna said again, refusing to leave.

"Yes I did, and up until now you haven't stopped drooling… now please be on your way and be sure to mop that up." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and led him away, watching him sneer at them.

"Well I have to be glad that you don't sneer at me like that anymore…"

She whispered as they took the escalators down, one that Draco was very fascinated with. He was constantly looking around like a little boy but as soon as people stared curiously, he put up a mask of indifference and arrogance.

"Well, I'm glad you gave me a chance to change that… now on to the top floor darling…"

"But you just said to make her freak out."

"Yes, but I also want to buy you something… what?"

Hermione's blood ran cold; she stepped on to the floor and just froze. "Draco…" it came out as just a whisper…

"Hermione… tell me what's wrong."

Draco's hands were on her face, his face was in front of hers, shaking her.

"Take me home… please take me home… please… just apparate us…" she just felt her hand being tugged, and her body being pulled somewhere, her eyes just saw him… and nothing else.

**Draco's POV**

She was ice cold, he was stuck, this muggle world was confusing, he searched an isolated area, and found one and pulled her lifeless body towards him and filled his mind of her bedroom. They were there in an instant…

She was breathing hard and not right. He placed her on the bed and preformed a warming charm to warm her up, she was icily cold.

"Hermione… you're back in your bedroom… please… I don't know what to do."

He was never good at emotional breakdowns…

"He was there… staring at me…"

"Who was there Hermione." He was shaking her out of her trance, it wasn't working… _**merlin forgive me. **_She was not even looking at him when he spoke so he did the only thing he could think of… he bt his tongue and swung back and his palm connected to her cheek, he heard the SMACK and almost cried at having to do it.

"Draco…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… please forgive me?" he was holding her so tightly, she was pushing him away.

"Draco… can't. breath." He refocused and let go, falling back on his knees.

"Did you slap me?"

"I'm sorry, please I'm sorry." He came up and held her hand and tried conveying how sorry he was. he prided himself on never laying a hand on a girl, except if they were fucking and asked for it, but never in the face and oh merlin. She'll hate him.

"Draco its fine, it hurts but I'm fine Draco." Her cheek was bright red and he felt like dying.

"Um… you were just staring at me but you didn't see me… I didn't know what to do… I've never done _that."_

Draco moved to sit on her desk chair facing her; she was still sitting on her bed, but looking out the window.

"Hermione, talk to me… I'm confused."

"_He_ was there today Draco…" her eyes were so wide and terrified. He came to kneel in front of her, and held her hand.

"Where was he?"

"He was standing right in front of us, by a flower stand, he was staring Draco, he knows I'm here. _He _knows…" and then she burst into tears, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Okay… Hermione he will not come an inch of you, do you understand me?"

She was nodding but she carried on crying. He pulled her onto her lap and just let her cry for what felt like hours.

Draco pulled him-self and her towards the bed and leant against it while she slept. In his mind all he thought was he wished he knew what that man looked like so he could kill him on the spot. Not even a few days into their supposed amazing Christmas holiday and this shite happens. While he sat there in the darkening room his mother resurfaced in his mind. The way she died, and what he did afterwards and how he felt nothing about anything except his mother's blood running over his fingers and arms. Her face was still beautiful, even though the dark blues overshadowed her porcelain skin, her eyes were still open, the green blue of her eyes dormant but staring back at him.

He was going to go see her this Christmas, for the first time in so many months, if only she was alive for his visit.

"Draco?"

He looked down to find Hermione awake, her eyes clear of tears.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" they started getting up and stretched out.

"I'm sorry, that was probably not comfortable for you, how long did I sleep for?"

He cracked his neck and stretched out his back, he looked outside and it was dark outside. Where are her parents.

"Not long, where are your parents?"

"Oh, they called me before we left, and said they were staying at my Aunts tonight, it's pretty far so they didn't want to risk falling asleep on their way. So we have the house to ourselves until tomorrow evening no doubt." She gave a small smile, but that's not what he was hoping for especially after she saw the son-of-a-bitch.

"That's great, what would you like to do?"

"How about take-away yes I will introduce you to the land of take-outs."

"What are those?"

"We discuss food over a menu and we call people and they prepare it and deliver it. C'mon let us get changed into something comfortable and we can head down."

"Okay," he left her room to change into his long sleeping pants and a vest.

He met her at the stairs and she was looking better, she always looks great; but he was happy to see all evidence of tears gone.

He went and sat in the living room in front of the 'television' she calls it. Hermione came in and showed him a booklet with pictures and a lot, a lot of food.

"So, what looks good for you?"

"Uh… that looks good? I really like this, Burger King… it's so delicious."

Draco only noticed then what she was wearing. A thin green tank top and very short shorts; just that makes him harder than rock. He couldn't take his eyes off her chest. _**Dammit!**_

"Draco… my eyes are up here." she said and giggled and it was the most adorable sound. He felt red in the face, _**let's embarrass yourself more, stupid prat**_

"Um… should I put something else on?" she quirked her eyebrow and smirked when Draco didn't say anything but stutter. "Accio Draco's sweater." He heard a faint rustling and a drawer snap shut and watched as his favourite black sweater floated down into Hermione's hands. He got harder when she put it on, she looked really sexy.

"Uhh… I'll take whatever you're having."

"Alright Draco, I'll just get the phone, I'll be right back… why don't you pick something on that shelf that looks good."

He was confused, what did she mean? he stood and adjusted himself subtly and walked to the shelf and saw rows and rows of DVDs, ahh yes he hasn't watched one in many years but he does know them; he searched through the titles and picked a few he liked; that looked like see creatures with a lot of sharp teeth that come out of the water.

"Oh of course, boys will be boys 'Jaws,' yes it is a good movie, okay let me just order and we will start watching your selection." She kissed his lips and went back to the thing she was using and then she was talking. "Hello can I please place an order to be delivered please. Ah yes Granger, alright I would like 2 quarter-pounders with cheese… yes 2 meals, then a 2 liter coke and two chocolate milkshakes… oh and two slices of cheese cake. Thanks."

What in the world did she say? "Was that all food?"

"Yes, and trust me it's delicious, I've had that but just the one meal and it's amazing." He watched her put the DVD in and snuggled in for the movie; she accio-ed for a blanket and pillows and she extended the couch to almost the size of a small bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**SORRY about updates being super slow. I also realize I haven't brought in the Power of the Soul at al much so I'll be mentioning it.**

**Writers block**

21

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the few days before Christmas watching movies, Draco seemed way to interested in Shark movies and every time one came on or they went to the store he had this creepy glee.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione spent the afternoon speaking to her parents about seeing Robert at the mall. Hermione held Draco's hand in the living room listening to her father screaming on the phone at the police.

"_This is unacceptable! You said that he wouldn't be anywhere near here, and then I find out he is living 2 blocks away from my bloody house, near my wife and near my daughter you tell me that he is what! How is he even allowed to be anywhere close to here… just because he is a danger to my bloody daughter! Oh so what… ugh you are all bloody mental, she is scared to leave the bloody house, okay… yeah… sure… hmmm… fine since she is here she can at least come through and tell you what happened, maybe then he can be put I his rightful place before I do something!" _Hermione shuddered at his harsh tone; she didn't want anything happening to her father.

She kissed Draco's cheek and went to speak to her father.

"Daddy, can we sit please." He looked so pained. He grunted and sat down across from her. Hermione looked to see Draco smiling at her as he moved upstairs. She breathed a sigh and just relaxed; "Look I don't want _you_ to do something rash now, when I leave here you are to just ignore that man okay, please I don't want you to go to prison. What did Officer Aaron say?"

"He told me that he isn't a danger to your mother or me, just to you and they know you go to boarding school so technically he is _allowed_ to live where he is living. He told me you need to go in and tell them everything; the letters did help that you brought us but that's not enough, they need a statement. Will you be able to?"

"I won't leave here until he is behind bars, I will… disclose everything I can, but I won't speak with a man." Her father smiled and squeezed her hand; he had tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry I never saw anything or thought anything was wrong, I just want him gone."

She smiled at him. "Don't be sad, I'm getting better, do you want to know something?"

"What?"

She smiled and pulled a raw peace of steak out of the freezer, "Okay, I'm not crazy, okay so hopefully it will work, It works better on a witch or wizard, uhm… I have a gift…"

"What kind of gift." He seemed less sad and a bit excited. Her whole mood switched from sad to excited, her dad would think it was awesome.

"Something that I didn't know I had until I got to school, something that actually helped me while I was here… I started realizing it did help but you can actually see the effects on wizards or witches. But anyway, watch closely." She was giddy. She took the steak out of the wrapper and was doing piano movements on it, "Okay to my defense if it doesn't work than I'm not concentrating but bear with me." She thought of all the crap she went through at school and with her uncle and her body just went cold suddenly and she felt warm in the tip of her index finger, she focused on her middle finger and it went warm there too and she pressed the two fingers into the meat; she didn't think it was working until she heard her dad start laughing.

"What?"

"Look, you just cooked that part of the meat darling… what is this?"

She looked at where she pointed and sure enough it was cooked, maybe medium rare. Her dad had this crazed looked on his face and she just burst out laughing. "Uhm… it's basically something within yourself, uhm… with my… past, it basically helps me."

"How do you mean… does _that_ happen?"

She felt something come off of her shoulders laughing and happy with her father. "Well it's basically electrocution… it doesn't have a really bad effect on non-magical people but it could be fatal to witches or wizards…"

"Have you done it on anybody?"

"I… I had an emotional breakdown a couple of weeks ago, when I got letters… and well I kind of put Draco in a coma." She didn't know how to phrase it. "I'm not dangerous, I swear… I actually used it to save him too." She rushed out, but her father was moving away from her a little bit.

"Is he better after it?"

"Yes, yes… he even apologized to me; obviously it wasn't his fault… that's why I'm using meat… so I can control it."

"But what made you breakdown sweat-heart, I thought you were better at school."

"I am… but I got letters from the police, you guys and _him_ and I went mental and Draco took me to my room and kind of collapsed, I get this energy around me and magical people can see it. I'm not dangerous."

Hermione left her father a while after that, she went to go see where her mother was and she was outside sitting with her legs in the pool even though it was freezing and close to snowing.

"Mum…"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm better, I spoke to dad, and he just got off the phone with the police."

"Yes, yes I heard… are you okay?" Hermione felt so off with her mother at the moment and couldn't help think what was wrong.

"I'm okay, I am going in to the police tomorrow to tell them the story, but I'm excited for Christmas, I've missed you lot so much."

Her mum just smiled. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't ever been a child."

"Of course I have."

"No you haven't because of certain former family members, and your school and just everything… that's what I think about these days after I found out. My baby has never really been a baby and god, what is wrong with this world. You told us you are some kind of hero in the magical world and god sweetie I wish your father and I were magic so that we could live there… and be there… with you where all the happiness is."

"Mum, yes my childhood didn't have the happiness factor but I was still happy with you and dad, and trust me, the magical world isn't all… magical, it does have its terrible moments, you forget I've been called terrible things, I've been in war… it's life, seriously, Draco and my friends are really just making me happy, having you two back in my life; I feel like I can breathe. But I feel different with… you. You've been quiet, and I don't like that."

Hermione was trying to stay strong; she didn't mention Nott or the bullying and tried to just get her mum happy again.

"You and your father are all I have that makes me happy, your uncle used to be one of them too, I treated him like family obviously but then I realize he's been lying and he's been betraying all of us. Hermione, I love you so much, and it kills me every time I remember your previous visits, I start… I start seeing things I've looked over with no problem and I bloody realize that the uncle love and bear hugs he would give you; and I never looked at your face and saw what you were really thinking, or feeling. God I am the worst mother in the bloody world… magical or muggle."

"Mum, I made a lot of effort, a lot of effort to mask my emotions and feelings, he was my uncle, he used to help me with homework, tuck me into… bed and would give me advice when I came back from school crying… before Hogwarts, and taught me how to swim… properly, not how dad taught me by throwing money into the pool. I loved him so much and that's why I never said anything, because I thought he loved me too. It's twisted and disgusting but yes, I kept telling myself that so I wouldn't take out my wand and kill him, it's very easy to say the two words and have him die, but I couldn't even think of it. But you can't keep thinking of how I must have looked, because even if that happened, just having you and dad there and back, safe with me made it bearable. I wanted to leave earlier but I wanted to be with you guys."

Hermione was crying silently trying so hard to cut off the tears, but her mother joined in and they sat by the pool freezing. "Let me cast a warming charm on you; then you don't die of hyperthermia."

She smiled and Hermione let the charm wash over her and she watched her mother through the door for a while just trying to remember a time when her mother truly smiled out of happiness and not obligation.

"Hey you, wipe those tears before they freeze on your face." She chuckled as Draco pulled her into a hug.

"So, are you're parents okay?"

"Yes, I told my dad about my 'gift' and he was quite shocked and almost scared when I told him I almost killed you."

"Well, everyone would be sad if I died Hermione." He smirked.

"Draco…"

"Yes my dear?"

"I know it would be very special if you and I just go to your manor, but do you think maybe just before New Year's; we can show my parents."

His eyes widened "Yes, it would be nice. I think your mum would like my mother's garden, it will be easier to show them magic then."

"Yes." Hermione felt much happier now, she was with the man she loved with parents that were back and safe.

Dinner was hilarious, her dad told her mum about her gift and Draco even offered to be a puppet.

"Okay, Draco just smack your leg when you can't take it anymore." They were all sitting in the living room with Hermione and Draco standing in the center. Draco was very tense and Hermione loved him for humoring my father.

"Yes, yes, okay just do it already, the anticipation is killing me." He said sarcastically. Hermione placed her hand around his wrist and closed her eyes and focused.

She opened her eyes and saw what Draco was staring at rather motionless. A blue current around his wrist progressing over his arm and up his shoulder; he started smacking his leg and when she let go he had to sit down.

"We are not doing that for a Christmas surprise okay." He glared at Hermione but she knew he was kidding.

"Look dad, mum, his arm is blue, it goes away though after a while."

**Draco's POV**

"Hermione, are you seriously going to that place to speak about everything?"

"Yes Draco I am; and I would love for you to be my support." She was infuriating. They had a little argument about Draco not liking her having to disclose every little thing to strangers.

"They said they need an actual person to accuse him so that he will go away."

It was the morning the next day, her parents were at work and Draco was not pleased with how easily she can say yes.

"Well, I'm not okay with them making you hurt again, but fine."

Hermione smiled sweetly and kissed him on the lips, he was still annoyed but when her lips touched his, all things were lost, he felt light and just really wanted her.

Draco has never had to work so hard for a girl before; then again, he's never had a girl that he loved before.

A couple hours later they were on their way to the station, she decided that she would probably not be so stable to drive so they took this other transport thing that another person was driving. He was holding so tightly on to her hand, he didn't like this person who was driving, it was too fast.

Draco had to calm her down before they walked through the wide glass doors and they were directed to Officer Meghan Hunter. She lead them through to her office where there was a small table with waters and snacks.

"Good afternoon, please sit, would you like your boyfriend to stay with you during this interview?"

"Yes please."

He was mesmerized by Hermione's bravery. When she said that she had to go in and tell her story to put that horrid man in prison, he thought she was crazy, but then again he doesn't talk about his feelings or his issues.

"I just want to say that I am grateful that you've come in today, I really want to put Robert in prison, and I am horrified to hear that he moved so close to where you all live. Alright now I want to know a timeline. When did the abuse start and when did it end?"

Draco took this que to hold her hand and squeeze.

"Well the beatings started when I was 10, and he started raping me when I turned 12, it stopped when I left home just before my school started um… 19."

"What was the reason why the ages differ from the beatings to the rape?" Draco felt terribly uneasy hearing this, and the cold tone this Meghan used irritated him.

"He told me just before he hit me that he wanted to… do that but he'd rather wait until I was older so I could respond better; um… I started my period when I was 12, and so he waited for that."

"Did he say anything about being sorry throughout this whole ordeal?"

Draco looked at Hermione then and she was squeezing her eyes shut and her mouth was tight and her body was just so rigid. He took to stroking her arm and hand ad back up.

"He was only sorry that he didn't start raping me sooner, he did however touch me but never went all the way."

"Did he make you do anything before the raping started?"

"uhm… he forced me to do stuff to him, but he didn't like the fact that I always managed to bite him and my hands were to small then… but that stuff came later when I got older." Hermione took her hand out of his hand and stared at him for a while with a very sad look. "Draco you can really wait outside if you don't feel comfortable listening to this." She whispered but it traveled to the lady. Draco thought for only a moment and shook his head and took her hand again.

"I'm with you."

"Well, I hate my job when I hear these things, but I am good at what I do and after the interview I will make sure this son-of-a-bitch will never see the light of day." She smiled but Draco could tell it was out of full-blown pity.

"Now, you never told anybody?"

"No, he always talked about how pretty my mom was, and I didn't want to take that chance, better me than her."

"Alright, uhm… why did you leave home?"

"My parents left him to take care of me, they've always been over protective of me; and well it was routine, we were alone so I would have to go upstairs to my room and wait for him but I realized I couldn't live life so terrified and so when he told me to go upstairs, I said no and he took a kitchen knife and stabbed me in the stomach, I woke up at the hospital and they told me I was mugged because that's what my uncle said, so they sent me home again after fixing me up and when I was left alone I made my escape."

"He just stabbed you and took you to the hospital."

Draco watched Hermione shake her head and he knew what the story lacked… the beating and the rape. Merlin he hates that man, he could easily come before his father.

Draco sat there with one ear on the conversation and he couldn't help but think about his mother. She was also raped and beaten throughout the marriage, and when Draco could hold his own during a duel did he start defending her and cursed Lucius a couple of times. But it was never enough especially when the Death Eaters moved in. _"Draco, your mother has to uphold the Malfoy image, as my wife and she needs to accommodate our guests in any way they want." _What his pathetic scum of a father said made him throw up the entire night and what made it worse was that he had to attend a few of the 'parties,' and be witness to what she had to do; he never stopped throwing up that summer.

"He stabbed me, beat me and made sure to _play_ with me while I bled out, and then he took me to the hospital." Draco really needed to throw up, he could taste the bile.

"Hermione how have you been coping, I mean are you even coping?"

"I wasn't because no one knew, my friend knew I was being beaten but not about the rape and so I was alone for all those summers I came home to find him there, only this year it changed, Draco… became aware of the situation and has helped me through it, but I still can't sleep, as you can see I'm not healthy looking I've been losing weight. I need this man to go away. I really don't know what my parents will do if you don't handle this. Please Mrs. Hunter I need you to get him put away without a sympathetic, judge who doesn't believe he did it."

"I understand, Hermione I will call him in for this afternoon and I will put him away."

Draco let out the breath he was holding out but he still felt like shite, his beautiful girlfriend was stuck.

"I have all the letters, I have your answers. I thank you so much that you came down and gave me this information; I can't begin to imagine the shit you've been through. Pardon my French but I can't be professional about this. I will take him down."

Back at home Draco was holding Hermione in her room she had been crying since they got home.

"I'm sorry Draco that you had to hear all that… it's not even that horrifying, because I've spoken about it so many times with you; but its worse having the person you love hear it all. Now I'm even dirtier… just like he wanted." She wasn't making sense to him. _**Yes he wanted to throw up but he could not stop loving her, all he wanted to do was protect her from anything that might hurt her.**_

"I would slap some sense into you right now Granger! If you ever think you're dirty, I will personally hex you. I don't think anything different towards you, I still love you and your past is not changing that." He pulled her away slightly and wiped her tears away. "I will always be here."

She smiled a little and it was better, he flipped her on her back and started pinching at her sides and all her ticklish spots, soon she forgot why she was crying in the first place.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She whispered as she pulled him on top of her warm body, the mood changed drastically from sad and depressed to angst and intense.

He couldn't help but roll his hips against hers; enjoying the moans he brought out in her, but Draco knew, she didn't need to be distracted this way and put his selfishness aside and pulled her against his body as they lay there in the middle of her bed.

Flashes of his mother were intense that day and he couldn't do anything but watch as the muted memories swam before him. As soon as he knew she was asleep he moved silently to the top floor and took a seat on a soft cushion in the middle of the empty room and watched as his mother's smile brightened, his first broom ride and yes to his surprise Lucius holding his mother's hand when I fell ill.

Draco was surprised to find many memories of Hermione; days when they had heated arguments during classes or even when she punched him in third year.

He pulled another large cushion behind him and lie on the ground and let the happy memories just overwhelm him.

_**I miss you mother**_

**Hello everyone! I am so excited for this chapter-I hope you guys will also enjoy it! Please, please review…. I love hearing what you all think….**

**And please tell me if you want me to add or get rid of anything…..**

**I just also want to mention the gift Hermione has, it hasn't been mentioned because Hermione hasn't been sad, all the bad things stopped happening so that's why I pulled focus away from that**

**Hope you enjoy xoxox**


End file.
